Doesn't it feel nice to hold my hand?
by findmeintherabbithole
Summary: Noah Puckerman & Mercedes Jones had a complicated friendship ever since she moved to Lima when she was in the 3rd grade. A complicated friendship later turns into a complicated relationship. After she graduates high school she moves to CA and he feels compelled to follow her. Will things work out in his favor? Or will their story always hurt them? Puckcedes fic w/an unexpected turn
1. Just the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters.

Noah Puckerman was playing with his _Hot Wheels _when he saw a U-haul truck pull up. He sat up in slight curiosity at who was moving in. He was in his grandmother's front yard, she lived in a housing complex, not exactly Lima Heights Adjacent, but the same concept. The only difference was, it was cleaner and safer in this neighborhood. He continued watching as the truck reversed.

"Puckerman!" His dad called from in the house.

"Yeah, dad?" He asked from outside.

"Bud, you have to come in the house in a little bit, okay?" He asked and Noah shouted his understanding.

Puck looked up at the new neighbors which now had two cars. A purple Chevy Malibu, and the U-haul truck he saw earlier. He saw two boys who looked exactly alike, and about the same age as him. He watched as the family carried bags into the house. After the new comers were in the house, he focused his attention back to his cars.

Thats when he heard a grunt, like someone was struggling. When he looked up, he saw this pretty, little girl with long black hair that was braided down the middle. She had little colorful pin thingies that kept her baby hair from flying everywhere. Puck watched as she struggled a little more before he ran up to her to help unload her suitcase.

"Um, thank you." She said as she looked up to the taller boy.

"No problem." He said, going back to his house.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" She yelled after him, and he ran back by her.

"Noah Puckerman. But you can just call me Puckerman, or just Puck." He said, puffing out his chest which quickly dropped when she started giggling.

"Puckerman? Thats a funny name." She said, and he instantly got annoyed.

"Well, whats your name?" He asked, he wanted to see if her name was cooler than his.

"Mercedes." She said confidently.

"Like the car?!" He asked. Her name was just as cool as his.

"No! Like Mercedes, like me!" She said, pointing a finger to her chest and he laughed.

"Thats also a name of a car." He pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well, I don't like that. I'm not a car." She said, hauling her small suitcase.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to unpack. We live here now." She said, grunting as she pulled the suitcase.

"Wait, what grade are you in?" Noah just finished third grade and was extremely proud that this summer, he'd be almost half way done with elementary school.

"I'm going to be in third." She answered with an almost toothless grin, and he scoffed.

"What's so funny?!" She asked while putting a hand on her hip.

"You're younger than I am. I'm going to be in fourth."

"So?"

"So that means I'm cooler." He said matter-of-factly. Mercedes felt sad, but then she saw an older guy walk outside from the neighbor's house.

"Noah!" He roared, and the boy jumped, "I told you only in the front yard!" He yelled at his son. Puckerman looked back at his dad.

"Sorry dad, I'm coming!" He said turning back to Mercedes.

"I have to go." He said, backing away slowly as she waved, a little freaked out by his dad.

She finally made it in the house when her mother, Jennifer, asked her who she was talking to.

"I think his name's Puck, or somethin'." She replied, looking around the house.

"Oh, so you made a new friend?" She asked, and Mercedes shook her head. "Why not? I saw you two talking and you seemed to get along fine!" She protested.

"No, mom. He said he's older than me, so he's cooler. Cool kids don't talk to un-cool kids." She said hanging her head.

"Is that so?" Jennifer asked, and her daughter nodded. "Well, thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Mercedes looked up to her mom.

"Moooom, you said the 'S' word!" She giggled.

"Well it is. Age doesn't show how cool you are. How old is he?"

"He says he's going to be in fourth grade." She said.

"Well, thats not much older!" Her mother shook her head.

"Its not?"

"No."

"But I thought that would be a million years apart." Jennifer chuckled.

"No sweetie, after you're done with third grade, you'll be in fourth."

"Then I'll be the same grade as Puck?!" She asked hopefully.

"No, he'll be in fifth," Mercedes looked confused, missing the point. "but I'm just saying, you're not too far away from him." She said kissing her cheek. "Now let momma help you take your stuff upstairs."

It had been a few weeks since they moved in, and Mercedes hadn't seen Puckerman much since that first day. Honestly, she sort of forgot about him. It was a hot day, so her mother decided to pull out the inflatable pool. Mercedes met Brittany, and Tina. They all lived in the same neighborhood and she invited them to swim in her pool.

"Where are your brothers?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad they're not here. The pool would be all icky." Mercedes said, and the girls laughed. Just then, the two boys came running in the inflatable pool with their trunks on.

"Bonzai!" Her oldest brother, Jensen called out. He belly flopped and splashed water all over the girls.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled. Jensen moved over to Brittany.

"I know they say I'm too young to be a fool in love," He said, moving closer, "But I can't help falling in love with you." He said quoting the infamous Elvis Presley song. Brittany made a disgusted face as Tina giggled.

"Jensen, stop messing with the girls!" Mercedes second oldest brother, Jacob, said. He jumped in the same time as Jensen, but he was much quieter about it.

"I don't have to listen to you Jacob." Jensen said. "I'm older than you are anyways." He said shrugging.

"By a minute!" Jacob shouted. They were twins, but Jenson never let it go that he came out a minute earlier. The boys were going into the fifth grade.

"Still, Brittany is too young for you." Jacob said.

"No she's only a year younger than us!" He corrected. The boys kept their banter up when their father, Michael came out.

"Boys, what are you bickering about?" He asked the twins.

"Nothing!" They both shut it immediately. No one messed with papa Jones.

"Hey girls, would you like some lemonade?" He asked addressing Mercedes and her friends.

"I do!" Jensen said and Michael sent a small glare at him, "I said 'girls.' Are you a girl?" He asked, and everyone laughed.

"No." He said with a bit saltiness in his voice and everyone else continued to snicker.

"Thats what I thought." He went back in after the girls answered and made the kids their drinks.

They had a fun time in the pool. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Jensen and Jacob played all kinds of games, and they ran around with the water hose when they got bored swimming in the pool.

"Puck!" Jensen greeted as soon as he saw the boy. Mercedes stopped what she was doing at looked up to where she assumed he'd be.

"Sup, Jensen." He turned toward the girls, "Ladies." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Mercedes rolled her eyes while Brittany and Tina shyly waved.

"Mercedes." Puck greeted.

"Puckerman." She said, getting back to spraying everyone with water, excluding Puck.

"You can wet me, too! My dad said its cool for me to play." He told Mercedes.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was too young for you to hang out with." She retorted with her nose in the air. Puck looked at her and thought to himself that Mercedes was probably one of the most badass girls he's ever known.

* * *

School finally started and Mercedes looked around the cafeteria. Jensen and Jacob were sitting together with Puck and Finn. Finn was another boy who lived down the road from them. Brittany were with her own friends, and she couldn't find Tina anywhere. She wanted to go to her brothers' table but after watching Puck flex his surprisingly big muscles for only being in the fourth grade, she decided she'd rather sit alone.

"Is this seat taken?" Mercedes looked up at a dorky looking kid with glasses. He had suspenders and high wasted pants.

"Um, no." She said picking at her peaches.

"I'm Artie." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Mercedes." She said taking it.

"Mercedes. Thats an awesome name." He said pushing up his glasses.

"Thanks. So is Artie I guess." She replied.

"What grade are you?" She internally rolled her eyes. Every time someone asked her about her grade, she thought of Noah Puckerman.

"Third."

"No way, me too!" He said and she smiled at him. "I wonder if we'll have the same teacher." He said, taking a bite of his bagel.

"Well, I have Ms. Osteen in B6." Mercedes said, she'd been memorizing it so she would be prepared for her first day.

"Sweet. So do I." Artie said taking another bite of his bagel. Mercedes looked over to where she heard her brothers laughing and caught Puck's eye. Her brothers and Finn were laughing; giving each other high fives and clapping on his shoulders while he had a small smile on his face. When he saw her look at him he smiled a little bigger. She quickly looked away.

"So I've never seen you here before. Did you just move here?" Artie asked, and Mercedes looked at him.

"Yeah, I moved here from Cleveland." She responded.

"Well, don't you worry about anyone picking on you because you're new. I'll be your friend and defend you." He smiled at her and she returned it. She already had friends, but having an extra one couldn't be bad.

"Thanks." She responded.

* * *

Artie and her became buddies by the time breakfast was over that day, and by the time the first week of school was over, they were best friends.

"So you mean to tell me you like Scooby Doo way better?" He asked and she nodded, school was already in session for a month and the dual were getting closer and closer. Sometimes Brittany and Tina would join them after school, but for the most part it was just them two.

"Duh, Artie." She said laughing, "I can't believe you like Power Puff Girls!" She said, and he chuckled.

"Something about superhero girls is so cool. Girls who could fly, and beat bad guys! I want my girlfriend to be like that."

"Ew, you're talking about that already?" She replied and he shrugged.

"What?" He asked and they laughed. "My dad said he knew he wanted to marry my mom the moment he laid eyes on her. You have to be prepared." Mercedes closed her eyes and laughed harder. She was so busy laughing she didn't realize someone was right in front of her.

"Oup!" She exclaimed, and tried to steady herself when she bumped into something hard.

"Mercedes. Archie." Puck greeted, arms crossed.

"Its Artie." The boy corrected

"Whatever." Puck said, his eyes never leaving Mercedes. "My mom says I'm going to my dad's so I have to walk with you." He continued.

"Is this your cousin?" Artie whispered to Mercedes, but Puck was the one to answer.

"No. My dad and grandma lives by her and I'm walking with her." He said and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Noah," He looked around uncomfortably hoping no one heard her call him by his first name, "You can't just think someone's going to walk with you. You need to ask." She put a hand on her hip. Artie widened his eyes.

"Well, what are you going to do, walk alone? Your brothers have a flag football meeting." He scoffed, "I don't think you have the courage to, Mercedes." He challenged.

"I do. I've walked alone before. Its not even a block away." She said, matching his tone.

"Fine. Walk alone." He said, turning 180 toward the front of the school. It wasn't far from the Front Office where they were currently standing.

"Sorry about that." She turned to her best friend.

"Its okay. I never seen anyone stand up to Puck like that before." He said, adjusting his collar.

"He's not that scary." She said leaning in and winking.

"Really? Everyone's afraid of him." Artie shuttered and Mercedes laughed.

"Thats weird to think of." It really was. Puck never intimidated her the way he seemingly did to everyone else.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"We're going down to the lake. Ask your parents to take you! Tomorrow. If you can't come, its okay, I'll just see you on Monday." Mercedes said and Artie's eyes gleamed.

"I'm going to the park near the lake tomorrow, so I'll ask my mom!" He said and Mercedes clapped her hands in delight. Just then his mother came up.

"Do you want me to ask my mom to give you a ride?" She shook her head. "Alright, well, see you." He said running to his car. With one last wave to his best friend he jumped in the van. Mercedes started walking home. She didn't like walking home alone, but its what needed to be done.

"'Cedes!" Someone called after her. When she turned around expectantly.

"Yes, Puck?"

"Oh,_ now_ I'm Puck. Why couldn't you say that when you were in front of Arnie-"

"Artie."

"Whatever."

"Isn't Noah your name?"

"You're ruining my cool factor, girl." She said, pulling his backpack's sleeve higher on his shoulder.

"I thought you left already." She said, continuing to walk with him by her side.

"I wasn't about to let you go alone." She rose a brow at him, "What?"

"Why don't you want me to walk alone?"

"Because only a boy with these guns can walk you home, Mer Mer." He said winking at her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She said, walking faster. He kept up with no problem.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Truce?" He asked, holding out a pinky.

"Truce." She said taking it.

"So the JJ's told me you guys were going to the lake?" The JJ's was the nickname he gave the twins, he said it was too difficult saying both of their names, and insisted they sounded cooler with the acronyms.

"Sure am." She said, kicking a rock with her shoe.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. You're going to have to ask my mom." She said biting her lip.

"You want me to come?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Am I like your friend then?" He bumped his shoulders with hers.

"Weren't we always?" She looked at him.

"I didn't think you liked me." He said. He always lost the bravado when it was just them two. She was different.

"Noah, of course I do. Its just, you need to be nicer. And Artie is probably going to come, so you have to be nice to him, too." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend! And because you need to treat people better." She sassed, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Wait, he's your _best_ friend?" He asked, not liking the idea.

"Yes."

"But he's a boy." He said incredulously, holding out his hands in disbelief.

"So? Boys and girls can be best friends, too."

"What about Brittany and Tina?" He reasoned.

"They'll always be my favorites, but Artie's my best."

"Boys can't be trusted." He said. Honestly Puck had no idea what he was talking about. He mostly just copied what he heard from his older brothers.

"Why?"

"I'm a guy, I should know!" He responded smoothly.

"Whatever. He's nice to me _and_ others. Thats more than I can say about other people." She said and he became confused.

"Like me?"

"Yes." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh." He admitted, they were at the last crosswalk before they were in their neighborhood. He was a little bummed the conversation was going to end soon. He liked talking to her. She was seriously the coolest girl ever. Though he'd never admit it.

"Its the truth." She said, and he hung his head, "I'm not going to lie to you because I'm not afraid of you like everyone else."

"I know."

"And I'm also not going lie because I don't lie to my friends." She said and he quickly looked at her. "Just ask my mom if you could come with us to the lake tomorrow."

"I will."

"Good." She said. They walked in comfortable silence till they reached her house.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked when they reached the walkway by her house.

"Psh, more like see you in five minutes." She said while she walked to her door as they laughed.

* * *

Puck wished he didn't come to the lake. It was beyond annoying watching Brittany and Artie laughing and running around. It was even more annoying that Artie kept giving Mercedes piggy back rides. Puck believed he should be the one to do it. Artie looked small and weak.

"Hey Puck!" Mercedes ran up to him and shot him with her water gun. He looked at her unamused.

"Attack!" The JJ's said coming out from behind the trees, shooting her with their own water guns.

"Help!" She laughed and shot water in every direction. Puck laughed.

"Ah-ha Mercy!" Puck taunted. That made up for some of his irritation. His laugh stopped short when he saw Artie running full speed toward the JJ's.

"I'll come and save you Mercy!" Artie yelled. Puck didn't like that idea of him saving her, he didn't like it one bit. In fact, he was now even more irritated than he was before. He sat on the side and sulked for a little bit. He hated Artie Abrams, and Mercedes Jones. Why did he need to save her? And why did she let him?


	2. One step closer

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

So this chapter is pretty jumpy. I just want you guys to get the gist of their relationship. I won't jump as much when they're in high school, and especially not during their upperclassmen years. Hope you guys enjoy.

Mercedes tentatively walked into the Jr. High class at her church. She started intermediate school earlier that week and it had been alright. Switching to six classes was a huge change. She exhaled nervously as she entered the room. It was just church, but still, she didn't know what to expect. She looked around the small room and found a few familiar faces. Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans-She met him in Art class-and finally Tina. She smiled hugely and made her way to the asian. They'd grown closer over the years, Brittany didn't go to church, so it was just them.

"Hey!" Mercedes said, voice full of relief.

"Hey!" Tina greeted with a huge hug.

Mercedes looked around, it was not anything like she imagined. The room wasn't all that wide, but it was long, like a Matson container only bigger. There was an air hockey and a foosball table at the back of the room, and in the front there was a small stage with instruments. The wall behind it had a black board covering the entire thing, and kids were drawing on with with chalk.

"This place is pretty cool, huh?" Tina bounced on her toes. Honestly, the dual wanted to be in the Jr. High room because they heard theres all these awesome games in it, and they were right to be excited. Half the wall that was adjacent to the back wall, was also covered with black board. There were all kinds of drawings on it, and it had a cool vibe. The walls that weren't covered with the board were white, and the carpet was a dark shade of green. It had a 'rock' feel to it. Not really Mercedes' style, but she still kinda dug it.

"I want to play foosball, but you need four people." Tina said, service didn't start for another fifteen minutes so they had time to play. Mercedes was about to look around the room to see who else wanted to play when a voice interrupted them.

"Hello!" A friendly face greeted, he was young looking, not their age young but maybe in high school, and Mercedes was instantly drawn to him. He was very handsome. He was taller, way taller than them, brown skin, and dark brown hair that went past his ears. His eyelashes were long, and he had light brown eyes. She just stood there and couldn't say anything.

"Hi." Tina greeted, and bumped her friend on her arm.

"Um, hi." Mercedes said blushing.

"I'm Tyler. Whats your guys' name?"

"Tina." She immediately replied, again, Mercedes just kept standing there staring at one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. When she noticed he was looking back at her she blushed.

"Mer-Mercedes." She stammered.

"Nice to meet you. You guys just entered middle school?" He asked, looking from girl to girl.

"Yes. You don't look like you're in Junior High." Tina pointed out and he chuckled. Mercedes cocked her head to the side. _Even his laugh was so attractive._

"I'm not. Actaully, I'm the Jr. pastor for you kids." Somewhere between 'pastor' and 'kids' Mercedes snapped out of it.

"You're the pastor?" She asked incredulously. "But you're so young!"

"Yes. Would you prefer my dad?" He chuckled and leaned closer, "He could, but it would be boring." He said and her eyes widened. _Wow_ she thought, _he smells good, too._

"No, I think we're okay on that." Tina said smiling, and he laughed.

"Okay, well, good to meet you girls." He said shaking their hands. First Tina, then the diva. Even after he was gone, she still had her hand out. Tina giggled.

"Earth to 'Cedes." She waved a hand in front of Mercedes' face.

"Wooooow." Was all she said. Tina let out another laugh, and pulled her friend to the front of the room. On the way to the front, she saw him from the corner of her eye.

"'Cedes!" He greeted loudly, and that was enough for her to completely snap out of it.

"Puck." She said less enthusiastically, nodding her head once at him, but kept moving forward. Tina rose her eyebrows. She never knew if they were friends or not. Now that they weren't in elementary anymore, and they were all going to the same school again, she wanted to see what was going to happen between them because sometimes they'd show they were friends, and sometimes it was cold turkey.

The two girls sat down and talked animatedly about the room and how being in Junior High was going to be the best thing ever! They were sharing what they liked about their classes when Puck sat next to Mercedes.

"A head nod, really?" He asked, leaning into her. She pulled away with a look of disgust.

"I said 'Puck.'" She protested, and he chuckled.

"So you find that Tyler dude hot, huh?" He asked bluntly and she did a double take at him. "Oh don't look at me like you're all innocent and don't know what I'm talking about, I saw you and you couldn't even speak! Tina had to do it for you!" He said laughing harder. Her face got red again.

"Oh so he _does_ see me." Tina muttered

"Shut it, Noah!" Mercedes said.

"Okay, okay. But if you must know, he's only a senior in high school. You have a chance, Merce." he teased.

"Ugh, you're so annoying, get away from me." She said, pushing him away. They continued with their banter till Tyler walked to the front of the room.

"Hey guys, can you all stand so we can sing worship?"

Mercedes thought the worship was great, even if it was a little punk rock. Actually, the whole service was awesome. They had a thing for the incoming Jr. Highers, and even had an icebreaker so everyone could get to know each other. It was awkward but fun. The seventh graders had to stand up and tell everyone their name and whether they 'scrunched' or 'rolled.'

"Whats scrunch or roll?" Sam asked, and Tyler looked excited.

"So glad you asked that. Okay, so say you're done using the bathroom, preferably number two," Mercedes looked at Tina who had the same 'what the heck' expression, and she looked over at Puck who had a hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter, "And you get the toilet paper out right? How do you do it, do you scrunch it up in a ball, or do you roll it neatly?" When Tyler was done explaining it, Puck bust a gut.

"Classic." He muttered.

"Mercedes, we'll start with you." Mercedes looked around the room at all the other kids who had amused expressions on their faces.

"Um, hi, I'm Mercedes, and I-" She looked around at everyone, not quite sure she was making sense of everything, "I roll?" She said, and everyone giggled in anticipation.

"You roll? You sure?" Tyler said into the mic, and she nodded. All the other leaders, and a few of the other kids roared!

"Another one for roll!" Someone yelled, and Tyler walked over to a board and put another tally mark on the wall, 'Roll' had another 5 points above scrunch. Mercedes sat back down and looked at Puck.

"What the heck?" She asked a bit amused herself, and he laughed.

"Welcome to Jr. High." He said.

* * *

The next couple months past by really quick and it was now the beginning of December.

"Hey Mercaydaysss!." Artie rolled up behind her. During the summer before their fifth grade year, he and his mother got into a really bad accident that left him paralyzed.

Mercedes never forgot those weeks he was in the hospital. She spent as much time as she could to be by her best friend and sending tiny prayers for him and his mom. She also never forgot that day in her room when she was on her knees and praying for Artie to be okay.

_He was hooked up to a lot of machines and it scared her. He hadn't woke up in a week, and his condition remained the same. Eyes shut tightly, she couldn't get the images out of her head, and was beginning to cry again when she felt someone kneel beside her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. They had a connection and she just knew he was there, it wasn't so much of an electric feeling as it was an inkling. She felt the weight of his arms as he propped them up on her bed to mimic her praying hands._

_"Lord, please, please, let my best friend be okay." She kept repeating, and eventually her throat became sore so she just rocked back and forth._

_"Lord, please, please let 'Cedes best friend be okay." She instantly looked up at him. He was continuing the chant for her when she couldn't anymore. He looked so precious with his fingers laced in front of his mouth, eyes shut, and head humbly bowed._

_He soon opened his eyes and looked down at Mercedes. He didn't say anything, instead opting to hold her close while she cried in his shoulder. She didn't know how long they stayed like that when her mother came to her room._

_"Noah, your father is looking for you." She said lightly knocking on the door._

_"Alright. You'll be okay Cedes?" He asked, she looked up at him and nodded. With one last hug he went up to her mom and whispered something to her. After he was gone her mother took his place._

"Artie!" She said, hugging him. Still best friends, ever since the third grade.

"So I've been working on your gift, girl. You better like it." He said.

"I'm sure I will." She said smirking.

"Need a ride to class?" He asked and she giggled, "I'll pack you."

"Okay," She said sitting on his lap sideways and hooking her fingers around his neck. She looked up and saw Puck looking at them. That was also something she'd never get used to. Anywhere she looked, he'd be standing there, watching her. Not in a creeper way, she never got that vibe, but in a reassuring way. He'd often glance in her direction, and she somehow picked up that habit, too. But once they made eye contact, he'd look away, like it was all he needed to see. She'd look away too, but every once in a while Mercedes would look back to see if he would glance her way again, but he never did.

It was now Christmas morning, and Mercedes was so excited. She opened her presents and she got clothes, movies, and a few games. She was so in awe of her new homemade picture frame that had a picture of her and her three closest friends, along with the fashion kit Artie gave her for Christmas that she didn't hear Puck come over.

"All right!" The JJ's yelled when he came over bearing gifts. She immediately turned around.

"Puck!" Jennifer said, hugging him. "I didn't think you'd walk over." She went over to the tree and gave him a large box with all his gifts in it. Michael then appeared with a video camera from upstairs and walked over to Puck.

"Hey, son. Merry Christmas." He greeted, and Puck gave him a fist bump.

"You too. I have something for you guys." He said, reaching for a box that he placed on the table. When they opened it, they smiled wider.

"Aw, Puck, its lovely thank you." Jennifer said looking at the silver picture frame with a picture of the couple from his birthday party a few months back. It really was her favorite picture, she'd been nagging Noah Sr. for a copy of it and she finally got it. Puck smiled smugly.

"I didn't know what to get you guys, but I remembered when you came over to my dad's you asked him for the picture. He couldn't give it to you because my grandmother wanted to keep it for her scrapbook with all the neighbors, but I stole it from her. She wasn't using them anyways, she wouldn't notice." He said, and Jennifer put a hand over her heart.

"You shouldn't steal, but thank you." She said kissing the top of his head.

"Where's ours?" Jensen asked, crossing his arms. He handed them their gifts with a smile on his face. Mercedes didn't see what it was, she didn't care, because now in her view was a purple gift bag with sparkly tissue paper.

"And, uh, this is yours, 'Cedes." He said rubbing the back of his neck as he handed it to her.

When she opened it, her eyes widened. He got he a purple watch, and sparkly hair pins.

"I, uh, I remembered your favorite color was purple. I also remembered you wanted to trade Quinn her pink watch for one of your bags, so I figure why not get you a watch, but in your favorite color? Plus you could still keep your bags, and I know how much you love hair pins, but… my mom helped me get those." He chuckled nervously. He didn't want to seem so lame. Relief washed over him as she threw her arms around him.

"I love it." She pulled away and grabbed the watch. "Help me put this on, will you?" He agreed and placed it on her wrist gently.

All this didn't go unnoticed by Jennifer Jones. She had her hands over her chest, she couldn't help the thudding in her heart. She was a hopeless romantic, and she could see these kids had potential.

* * *

"If they want to date each other then just let them go!" Puck yelled at Mercedes as soon as they were dropped off from their 'mini church'. It was like small group and there is one leader, they get together, talk about their week and the sermon they had the previous Sunday. There were about ten of them in one group.

"No, Tina's my friend, she can't date _Sam._" She said, arms crossed.

"I don't see why you have to get involved is all I'm saying." Puck said, crossing his arms as well.

"Because they're-"

"Your friends, but there really was no need for you to bring it up in group today." He said. "Are you bummed she's dating Sam and you're not?" He asked softly with a slightly teasing tone.

"Sam…" She scoffed, "Sam Evans? Are you kidding me?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well… why were you so worked up?" He questioned.

"Because I don't want her to have a boyfriend yet. She's _my _friend." Puck shook his head at her.

"Do you hear yourself?" He asked. "She's not your only friend, you know?"

"I have Artie, and Brittany, but thats it. It was always us four, and I have a feeling Brittany and Artie like each other too. So that leaves just me." She admitted.

"Why are you so concerned about who other people are liking?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because its lame worrying about other people." He said, with his Puck attitude.

"So you don't worry about me?" She didn't know why she asked, but it just came out.

"What? No." He puffed out his chest, "Why would I?" He asked.

"Good. Because I don't care about you either." She retorted, running back in her house. But truth be told, she was starting to like Puck. He was an ass to everyone, but sometimes she liked to think she was his exception. They had a connection that she swore he felt too, seeing that he's always looking at her or smirking at her. It hurt that he said he didn't care about her. And why would he? She was just some dumb girl with frizzy braids.

If only she knew that her thoughts were so wrong. Puck didn't want to worry about girls, especially not of someone he's not even dating. But he was slowly finding out he didn't have a choice because he cared about her. Big time.

* * *

"Mercedes, this is the first time you're riding a plane?!" Puck asked incredulously. They were in line for security check at the airport. It had been a few months since the 'worrying' incident, and like almost everything else in their friendship, they let bygones be bygones.

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?" He asked. It was spring break, and their church was heading to New York for a "mission" trip. The group was mixed with high school and Jr high students, so she was nervous. None of her friends were going. She only knew Tom, who was the youth's leading pastor, and Puck. Same thing went for Puck, he didn't know anyone other than Mercedes, so they already made a pact that they'd hang out with each other the whole time.

"Okay guys, stay close. Remember we're meeting at that second bench until everyone's through security." Carl, a high school leader, called out to the group. Everyone nodded their understandings.

"A little. I don't know what to expect." She shrugged, finally answering.

"Take off is fun. And the flight isn't so long, you'll be fine." He responded, grabbing a bucket for her, then himself to put his belongings in.

"What if I need to pee?!" She widened her eyes.

"They have bathrooms." He rolled his eyes fondly.

"No, but what if something happens and I fall through the toilet, and-" Puck turned around to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Will you relax? You'll be fine." He said, caressing her cheek a little in reassurance.

"Right." She said, her heart rate picking up and those stupid feelings were fighting its way back to the surface.

* * *

They arrived in New York at 8 p.m. Everyone was excited and a little hungry. Once they got their two rental bus vans, they went to a McDonald's drive thru.

"Okay guys, we're staying at a local youth center from one of our sister churches. Theres two rooms. I want girls in one, and boys in the other." Tom announced.

Mercedes looked at Puck apprehensively, she was painfully shy and didn't want to separate from the only person she really knew. Still, after they arrived to the center, she made it to the "girls' room" and it was nice. The room was big, with a few couches and a soft carpet. It wasn't like their own youth room that was loud. This room was understated, and almost child proof. If someone were to fall on the floor, they'd be fine because the carpet was so thick. Since there were eleven girls in all, everyone decided it was only fair that everyone slept on the ground. The girls around her were teaming with friends, stacking their blankets and sleeping bags so the ground was even softer. She bit her lip. Where would she sleep? By herself in a corner? It was a sarcastic thought, but somehow thats where she found herself. The closest person to her was two feet away. After she made her 'bed', she immediately went to the main room and sat on the couch. The guys were already hogging the T.V. She observed the chaos around her for a moment before she tried to look for any familiar faces that she might've missed; she didn't see any. She'd seen the dark-red headed girl around a lot, she was always talking to Tyler at church. Then she looked to her friends that were standing by her in a circle, beautiful, skinny and blonde. She already didn't feel comfortable.

"Hey!" Puck came up behind her, and it made her jump.

"Gah! Puckerman!" Mercedes yelled with a hand over her chest. He was laughing and when she looked forward again, everyone was looking at them. Immediately blushing, she looked at her nails, hoping to just sink in the couch until she disappeared.

The rest of the trip went by horribly. She made a new friend, but it was still pretty awkward, and she had no intention at all of keeping in touch with her. It also sucked that everywhere they went, the boys were separated from the girls, except for the big events, or dinners that the pastors invited them to, so Puck was hardly around. They shared three lunches in the week that they were there, and even then he was talking to some guy. The more Puck blended in, the more she felt like she stood out. But its not like she didn't try, because she did, it was just hard. The girls around her intimidated her, but they were nice, which made it even more intimidating. Pretty girls that were sweet? That was hard to come by.

Mercedes kept tossing and turning and it was irritating her. The events in the past week was making her really tired, but she couldn't sleep. She reached for her phone to see what time it was: 3:54 a.m. Sighing, she walked to the main room and laid on the floor. The couches felt a better company than the girls in the room anyways. Puck came out not five minutes later and saw her on the floor, he walked over to the couch she was by.

"Mercedes?" He hissed.

"What?"

"What are you doing up?" He made his way around the couch and sat by where she was laying.

"Can't sleep." She replied simply. "What about you?" She turned to face him.

"Same." He said, adjusting himself so he was laying on his back. He looked at her face, and from the light seeping in the room from the moonlight he could sense how lonely she felt. He stayed there a moment before an idea hit him.

"Be right back." He said while getting up, and she looked at him curiously.

Without another word, he snuck in her room, grabbed her sleeping bag, gave it to her, then he went and did the same for his own. When he came back she was still getting settled in, and he did the same.

"So how are you liking it?" Puck was now wrapped in his sleeping bag and facing her, they'd been talking about the people they met and the food they ate.

"Its good." She lied.

"You're lying." He said, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. It was now 5:00, she figured he was drifting, but so was she.

"I'm not. We got to walk in Central Park, and that was awesome. Its so pretty. Then they took us to Times Square." She said with a small smile of her own. Times Square was beautiful, especially at night, the colors were… like nothing she'd ever seen.

"I bet you loved that." He replied opening his eyes. Even through her fatigue he could see she loved it. Mercedes did love color, after all.

"I did." She snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag. Her eyelids were getting really heavy. "I want to go again." She admitted, and he smiled wider.

"We should sneak out tomorrow night." Her eyes flew open.

"No, we can't do that Noah!" She hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"Why not? Tomorrow night is our last night, we should make it count!"

"Um, no! Besides, we're only in Jr. High, and even if that weren't a factor, how would we get there?" Puck smiled mischievously.

"Tom did the wrong thing today. He taught us to hail a taxi."

"What, why?"

"Well, I wanted to see how it was done in New York, and he did it for us. You just stick your arm out really. But you have to be fast. Those suckers only give you about three seconds to jump in, _if_ you're lucky." He said, and she shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"We can't." Mercedes answered, but the idea did seem entertaining to her.

Apparently, somewhere along the line, they fell back asleep, and the next thing they knew, Tom and Carl were shaking them awake.

"You guys can't be here alone." Carl said, and Mercedes wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Puck who was currently sitting up, still wrapped like a burrito, and she was in a curled position. She looked around and noticed a few kids were heading to the bathroom with their toiletries.

"Were you guys out here all night?" Tom asked. They both shook their heads. Mercedes thought they were overreacting, the main room is what connected the two rooms! What could they do, really?

"Maybe since about five." She lied, it was more like since four. Her and Puck were in completely innocent positions, she didn't see what was wrong. Then she looked again, they weren't even a foot apart! She was facing him, and she assumed he was facing her. The way he was sitting up suggested he was.

"Why were you guys out here?" Carl asked. Their tones weren't rude, but stern.

"Talking." Puck spoke for the first time. "We were excited to head home, and we couldn't sleep. I found her out here by herself, and since we couldn't turn on the T.V without disturbing everyone, we just decided to talk."

"Oh okay, I understand, but next time, you guys will just have to wait in your rooms. Sorry, but those are the rules." Carl said, and Tom nodded, offering to help them up.

* * *

"Psst!" Mercedes hissed at a sleeping Puck. She looked nervously around the room at the boys scattered everywhere. "Psst." She hissed again while shaking him, and he jumped awake. She almost fell back from the sudden movement.

"Mercy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Still up to steal away into Times Square?" She asked and he instantly grinned.

"Duh." He replied, fully awake.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed." She encouraged and he stood up quickly, forgetting he only had boxers on.

"Jeez Puckerman!" She hissed and threw her hand over her eyes, but still peeking through a little bit. He put his hands on his hips, doing a circular motion and wiggling his eyebrows. "Stop messing around!" She removed her hand from her face and grinned. When he continued his silliness she swatted his chest.

Five minutes later and the teens were sneaking past the main room. Tom was laid out on the couch, mouth wide open and spread completely out. Like he was sky diving or something.

"Guess we were the ones to cause that." Puck nodded at the exhausted leader.

Hailing a taxi was harder than either any of them anticipated.

"Tom made it look so easy." Puck said, trying again. Mercedes looked around, and they were in a pretty peaceful environment for New York. There was a park across the street, and actual homes surrounding them.

"I've never noticed how quiet New York can get." She said, looking around.

"Its still a little loud, and a little bright at least compared to Lima."

"Yeah, but its surreal. Contrast the big lights and booming music that comes from the square to this place, its nice." She said putting her hands in her jacket pocket.

"You think this is nice? I have something to show you." Puck eagerly grabbed her hand and led her behind the church. It was a little creepy, but oddly she trusted Puck. Another few minutes passed before she spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He replied. She looked around and noticed they crossed a few backyards. When they arrived where they needed to be, she gasped.

"I didn't realize how close to the ocean we were."

"Yeah, Carl showed this to us today."

"Wow." The lights from the city more up north were shining on the water, and it left pretty colors. When she looked up at where the lights came from it was almost like a skyline. She couldn't see it very well, but the outline of it was still breathtaking.

"I know." He said, finally letting go of her hand, "Did you still want to go to the Square?" Mercedes shook her head.

"I want to go swimming." She said, taking off her jacket.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh like you've never skinny dipped before." She replied, kicking off her shoes, and he immediately imitated her actions. Okay, so she still had her underwear on, Puck didn't mind. He was thrilled and it was one of the funnest nights of his life. It turned out to be completely unexpected, and pretty kick ass. Sure, it was cold, but their bodies became immune to it after a while and being at the beach was really refreshing. It was even relaxing, chilling with a girl who you could be real with, and have the quietness, the only sounds coming from the waves and their talking. What excited him the most was sneaking back into the church, having to sneak past Tom again. Dawn was breaking thought and they needed to change their clothes in time. Puck thought if they were to get caught, it would've been worth it.

* * *

The more Mercedes went to mini church or to service and Puck was there, she wasn't just getting closer to God, but to him as well. They were now pretty good friends. They helped each other with whatever problems they had, and later that year Puck lost his father.

* * *

Puck had been avoiding everything, including Mercedes. She'd call, and walk over to his dad's house, but Puck's grandmother would say he wasn't there. She even walked to Finn's house to see if he was there, they were practically brothers, after all. But Finn hadn't seen him since he heard about his father. It was a few days and panic was really starting to take over when Mercedes decided to visit his mother's house. She got off the bus and walked across the street to his house, squaring her shoulders and praying he was there, she knocked on the door.

"Mercedes!" His mother, Jamie, said.

"Hello Aunt Jamie." Even if that wasn't her real aunty, it didn't matter. "Is Puck here?" She asked and his mother nodded.

"He's in his room, you can go on up." She motioned to the stairs. His mother's place was even smaller than her own. Mercedes had a three-bedroom that often felt cramped, while Puck had two, and he had two brothers and a nephew. Thats why he liked being at his dad's, there was always extra space for him. She made it up the carpet-clad stairs and stopped in front of the second door on the right. He was kneeling by the side of his bed, hands up in prayer mode. She was a having a sense of deja vu when she silently walked in.

She knelt beside him, and he slowly looked over at her. She just looked at him softly, then faced the same direction he was in, copying the same motions with her hands, then bowed her head. Without any other word, he continued praying. When he was done crying, she said one from the heart.

"Father, I thank you for Noah. I know what he's going through is hard, but I want you to remind him that he has people here for him. He's entering high school, and this is the moment he'll need his father, but remind him in your grace that there are people here who could help him, and that he could look to you. I know that no one could take the place of papa Noah, but just know that someone will always be there to guide him. Please, please, please let my best friend be okay." She finished. Puck was trying to hold it together, but by the end, he broke down. She opened her arms and he took in her hug. Though she was shorter than him, it was still effective. He faced her and deepened the hug. He was now holding her, but he didn't care about being held. He just needed someone with him, and he was glad she had the mind to be there. About five minutes later, he stopped. He pulled back and his tears were in her hair, he looked at her face and tears were also on her round apple cheeks. He sighed, and smiled slightly at her.

"Sorry." He grimaced, and she reached up to wipe his tears. She shook her head with a small smile letting him know it was okay.

"Will you lie with me?" He asked. It wasn't manly, but he needed her touch and he felt spent, plus he didn't want to be alone. She nodded. He got up and pulled her up with himself. After lifting the covers, he motioned for her to go in first, then he followed.

Once they got settled in, she had her head on his chest, and his cheek was on her head. He put his arm around her, and rubbed a hand up and down the length of her arm while her other arm was draped lazily across his stomach. They didn't say anything, and he felt her lightly kiss his chest. That was the first time he'd cuddled with a girl, and though it wasn't 'badass', it was comforting. He fell asleep with her in his arms, and when he woke up she was gone.


	3. Ah, screw it!

I don't own glee or its characters!

Puck didn't know if he liked the girl that lived a few doors down, but everyday they got closer, the more he felt himself drifting there. He couldn't handle it, she was perfect. Loving, caring, badass, and vulnerable. She had pipes for days, and now that she was in eight grade, the twins were definitely coming out. He needed a way out. He was walking past a huge bulletin board where the clubs and sports news were posted when he saw it, a sign up sheet to be part of the McKinely Titan football team. He was now in high school, he needed his cool factor to raise, and he needed to rehabilitate his image. Hanging out with Mercedes made him soft, and he didn't like that. Now that they went to different schools, he figured now was the time to really separate himself. It was also a good way to get away from his mother. She's been yelling at him, telling him he was a failure and she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't graduate. His mother started drinking earlier this year, and it was really starting to take a toll on his self esteem, so this would be a perfect escape.

Mercedes called him a couple times the first few weeks they stopped hanging out, but he never answered. She would see him at church, and he'd rush in the other direction. He was mad at himself for being such a dick, but he was trying to become someone different. He was determined to lose the last of his baby fat, gain his bad reputation, and become popular. He didn't have room for anything that'll make him soft again. He eventually stopped going to church, and only went to her neighborhood to visit his grandma. He rarely hung out at Finn's anymore. He never looked at her house whenever he passed it. One time she was sitting in the back of her mother's truck talking to Tina when his mother drove him in. He felt her eyes on him, but he never looked, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Puckerman!" He heard her yell. It's been weeks since he'd last spoken to her, and honestly he a little was scared.

"Hey." He responded as he continued to Finn's house.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked. He finally looked at her. She slowed down in her growing, and he obviously didn't. He was now almost 5'9" and from the looks of things, she seemed like she was that same height of 5'3" from when she was in sixth grade.

"No." He answered and she stopped him.

"Yes." She sassed, putting a hand on her waist. "Are you kidding me Puck?" She yelled when he continued walking. He immediately stopped and turned around to address her.

"Why aren't you coming to church anymore? Or talking to me?" She breathed out.

"Look, Mercedes…" He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He had to let it all go, "Its great that you're concerned about whether or not I'm going to church, but I just haven't got the time!" He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you an 'F' for the lame ass excuse." She said, and he wanted to smirk, but it really wasn't funny.

"I don't care! I have my own life." He said holding out his hands. She stopped short.

"What?"

"You heard. I don't care, and you should stop, too." He said.

"But you're my friend." She looked him in the eyes and he shook his head. "Are you implying that we aren't friends?" If she never knew what it felt like to be punched in the heart, she sure did now.

"Why would we?" Puck retorted. He just wanted it to be over. Her eyes welled up with tears that didn't fall, and she shook her head. He did, too, mainly against all their memories.

Sure, they had a very complicated friendship. Sometimes he'd give her the cold shoulder because of reasons he'd rather not address, while other times they would get along.

She never got this pattern, and she figured she didn't want to anymore. This was her way out, too. Because being friends with Noah Puckerman was like riding a roller coaster, and she hated roller coasters! She became annoyed with him a lot of the time, and he was a punk to everyone. That was not okay with her. Plus she found out that he made out with Brittany _and_ Quinn in the same day during school. Who does that?

"You know what? Thank you for saying that, because for the first time since I met you, I feel free!" She yelled at him, and he stepped back a little at her tone. He didn't mean what he said to her, but she seemed to mean it now. Irrationally he became irritated that she didn't know what she meant to him, and that it wasn't hard to convince her he didn't want to be friends. He looked in her eyes and saw anger in place of her hurt. She was beyond pissed with him, and she didn't care if she showed it. He suppressed a sigh. There he went, burning the biggest bridge he had. And it was all because he was a coward. Never mind, though. The ropes were already cut. He knew he'd miss her, but he didn't deserve her anyway. And for the rest of the year, he remained steady with that attitude.

* * *

It was Mercedes' first day of high school. She and Tina walked arm in arm toward the main building. She had skinny jeans, and a thin long sleeve top that flowed with a cami top under since it was sheer. She had her favorite pair of chucks on, and her hair was relaxed. Her mother took her into a beauty shop to get it done as a gift. Mercedes missed her old, natural curls, but she still loved her straight hair. Tina wasn't looking so bad either, she had a charcoal gray skirt on that stopped at the knees, it was one of those stretchy feeling skirts, and a white top that made her tan skin pop. Her hair was wavy and pinned up on one side.

"Daaamn girls!" Artie said, rolling up to them once they entered the building. Mercedes turned to see one of her most truest friends come up to her. She ranted to him about her and Puck's confrontation, and well, it was safe to say Artie officially didn't like the kid. Tina and Mercedes both kissed him on a cheek.

"Oh! I'm supposed to meet Brittany!" Tina said suddenly, and Mercedes had a sour taste in her mouth at the name, something in her thought maybe it was because of a certain non-friend and all their make out sessions and hookups. "I'll see you guys later!" She rushed off.

"What did you do to your hair?" He asked her, and she ran her fingers through it suddenly feeling self concious.

"Is it bad?" She asked, she thought it looked good.

"No, its just different. Going to have to get used to this new 'Cedes." He said, "But may I just say, I love those jeans!" Mercedes waved side to side, showing off the jeans, "Your ass is looking heavenl-" She smacked his head and he whined in pain.

"Jeez woman!" He said rubbing his head.

"Don't say that!" She mocked. Still she cracked a smile because although silly, it was still good to hear. "I have to find my locker." She said suddenly.

"Need a lift?" Artie asked, motioning to his lap. He always offered her his chair, even if they're older, but she was getting heavier, and she didn't want to feel self-conscious.

"I don't think so." Mercedes finally answered, and he looked at her curiously, she loved being packed. He sensed something was wrong with his best friend.

"Why? Is it because of the compliment? Because I'm not taking it back." He stated matter-of-factly and Mercedes shook her head, laughing. "Well then why?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Artie, you're going to make me say it?" She whined, and he simply just put his hands in his lap, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm too heavy." She whispered as she leaned in.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, he never heard anything more stupid in his entire life. It was even stupider than Noah Puckerman. "Are you saying my guns of steel are too weak?" He asked, eyeing his biceps as he flexed them. He suddenly brought his eyebrows together in a frown of disbelief. He really didn't have any muscles there!

"Well, thats discouraging." He said to himself, "I've rolled myself around for years and I still don't have biceps?" Slowly his voice was raising, as well as Mercedes' eyebrow. That boy _clearly_ didn't see how skinny he was. He needed a lot more than his own body weight to roll around if he wanted results. But that was the thing about Artie, why he would always be Mercedes' favorite. Though it would've been awkward to share that piece with anyone else, it wasn't with him. He saw things as they were, black and white, but he never let it get him down. He still had a suaveness to him, he was sweet, but still funny. A guy like Artie was hard to come by. They either wanted you, so they'd talk to you, or they didn't, so they wouldn't.

"Will you stop messing around?" She asked after a moment. "I need to find my locker... unless you want to be my locker for the day since it was your fault I didn't have enough time to find it." She suggested and he quickly rolled in her pursuit of her locker. She chuckled then caught up with him.

Something caught her eye a few lockers away from her own, and when she looked it was Puck. He was doing that thing where'd look at her and when they made eye contact, he'd look away and they wouldn't look back at each other. This time she did a double take at him. Artie caught her line of vision.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked her. "That looks damn ridiculous." Mercedes would've agreed, he looked so different.

He shaved his head, until he had a mohawk in the middle that was cut closely to his head. He looked buffer, too. All his baby fat was gone, he had a darker edge to his look, and she just couldn't look away. Apparently neither could he.

* * *

Mercedes looked so good, and it broke his heart that he just threw her on the side. He thought he'd get over it eventually, but a year later, he still wasn't. Sure it got easier to accept the bridge was burned, but whenever this girl was near he didn't know what it was, he just needed more. Like when Puck would call the JJ's outside to hang out, he'd say hello the the diva, but she'd just nod her acknowledgement. And even in those moments, when it was apparent she hated him, he still wanted more. Sure, they'd have small talk sometimes-Puck just couldn't stay away-but things were never like they were before.

He smirked at her and her lips became a straight line. For the first time in a year, he saw her walk up to him. Internally he flinched, the last time she walked up to him, he'd said somethings he regretted, but never apologized for. He swore when she did a double take at him, she was checking him out. He'd been working out in the school's gym, played football, he even did basketball last year, too. He was feeling more confident, and he was getting more girls than ever imaginable. He'd turn to be quite the ladies man, he gotten his badass reputation, and lost his fat, but looking at her now, all those things seemed small and inadequate.

"Puckerman!" She greeted. Not as friendly as before, but she did.

"Mercedes." He nodded once. "Welcome to high school." He said, chuckling. He instantly got nostalgia as he was the one to welcome her into Jr. High as well.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" She cocked her head to the side in wonder, her tone was light and curious. She wasn't saying it maliciously, but in a reconciliation voice. But Puck didn't hear the tone, he wasn't paying attention, he did, however feel himself slump and felt his defense rising. Of course she wasn't checking him out! He was such an idiot. Why would she? He was a jerk.

"Its called a mohawk, but I guess its just too cool for you to know. Not everyone can be up to par." He retorted, and her eyebrows raised. He flinched a little, the eyebrow raise was never a good thing for the receiver.

"'Too cool'? Noah, you look like a fucking idiot. Who do you think you are? Chuck Liddell?" She said. "Do us all a favor and get rid of the squirrel on your head, its stinking up the place." She made a motion by her nose in a waft that only she could make look sassy and walked away. He enjoyed that ass as she walked away, but quickly caught himself. He wasn't allowed to do that. Well, he could, but he would never with Mercedes. Partly because she wasn't on the cool list, and the other part, is because she deserved more than that. Jerk as he was, he'll always know that.

* * *

Mercedes hated him. She couldn't believe he would actually call her out like that in front of everyone. A tiny part in her brain thought that maybe, just maybe things will get back to normal. She just got home and was changing out of her school clothes when her cell rang.

"Hey Tina!"

_"Mercedes, everyone's playing volleyball. Wanna join?"_ She asked. It was normal that some of the random neighborhood kids would get together and play the sport in the middle of the road. Really all it was, was a circle while everyone hit the ball. Sounded lame, but she enjoyed it.

"I'm changing my clothes, meet you in 2." She said eagerly, hanging up the phone.

They were having a good time! Finn showed up, so everything became instantly funnier. Poor guy was so tall, and so clumsy he can't ever tell which way is up, hell just _watching_ him, you didn't know which way is up. It was the JJ's, Mercedes, Tina, Mike Chang-who was spending sometime with Tina- and Finn. Mercedes was in the middle of showing her friend how he should hold his hands to hit the ball correctly when Puck came from behind Finn.

"Well isn't that cute? Mercedes showing Finn how its done." He mocked and she rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "Bet Finn's loving this." That caught Mercedes attention. She looked up at the taller teen who was currently blushing.

"Shut it, dude." Finn whispered harshly.

"What dude? You have a thing for my sister?" Jensen asked, the twins were currently walking up to him.

"Not cool man!" Jacob said, pulling Mercedes away. Finn stood there confused for a bit.

"Where you guys going?" He asked.

"Taking her far away from you." They both retorted.

"No. You guys aren't the boss of me." She said, yanking herself free. "I want to stay and finish playing, I don't care what Puck implied, I'm not leaving." She grabbed the volleyball from Tina and served it to Puck, which came out more like a spike.

"Hey!" He yelled. It actually hit him in the head. Mercedes and everyone else was busting a gut.

"Thats funny, huh?" He questioned, setting the ball for his own spike. It was intended for Mercedes, but he missed and everyone laughed harder. Despite how embarrassed he was, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. They were all friends after all. He looked at Mercedes, well, _almost _everybody were friends. Puck looked over at Finn and saw him looking at Mercedes like she was a revelation.

"Dude, you really like her?" Puck asked after everyone else left.

"No!" He said, and Puck gave him a bullshit look, "Okay, yeah maybe a little."

"Well, you can't date her. The JJ's will never let you, and if they did theres mama Jen, then papa Jones, and I don't think anyone wants to get through that." Finn shuddered. Yes, papa Jones was scary. He was 6'4", and just about the only person Finn had to look up to in the literal sense. He was a broad shouldered, national guard sargeant. Really respected, humble, but still scary as fuck.

"Judging on the look on your face, I think you understand the implication." Puck shrugged and headed to his grandmother's house with a smirk in place.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't wait till her freshman year was over. It really was a drag, and nothing too interesting ever happened. Plus she'd probably be respected more. That thought instantly took her back to the first time she ever spoke to Puck, and how he said her age made her uncool. She rolled her eyes at that. Puck drove her insane, but they still had that unspoken chemistry that made her hungry for more. She didn't know why, or how, but it was there, and it was always strong.

"Hey!" She turned around and saw that it was Finn.

"Hey Finn, whats up?" She asked, turning back to her locker to make sure she had her books for the weekend.

"I wanted to see if you needed help reaching anything in your locker, but it looks like you have everything covered." He replied lamely, shelving his hands in his pockets as she shut her locker door.

"Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I can't manage." She rolled her eyes at him fondly, and they made their way to the front of the school.

"I know, but I feel useful that way. So hey I was thinking if you wanted to hang out sometime?" He asked with his heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Of course, you're my friend!" She responded cheerfully.

"No, I mean like… more than friends." He said slowly. Mercedes made her mouth in an 'O' form. "Yeah, so what do you say?"

Mercedes didn't know what to say. They were friends, sure he had that cute look going on, and she was always sort of attracted to him but she didn't know if thats what she wanted. She didn't know if it was because it of a certain mohawked teen, she felt so lost. She wanted to go, she'd never been out with anyone before, she was literally torn.

"Maybe not…" He said, turning awkwardly, and Mercedes put out an arm to stop him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She answered honestly… mostly.

"Really?!" She nodded, and he lifted her up. "This is going to be so fun!" He spun her around and she squealed.

Speaking of Puck, she could feel that chemistry boiling in her right now. She honestly never felt like that unless he was around.

"Whats with the big hug?" Puck came from behind. Finn had just put Mercedes down, and Puck put an arm around her shoulders. Puck was really growing, what was he, almost six feet now? He was almost as tall as Finn, and Finn was tall!

"Mercy and I are going out." Finn responded overzealously, and Mercedes couldn't help the chuckle that fell from her lips. She couldn't believe that Finn asked her out, and that he was really excited about it! She noticed Puck didn't say anything and when she looked over at him, she shrunk back a little from the tiny glare he was giving her.

"You asked her out." He said, eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes a-" Finn started.

"And you agreed." Again, another statement, and before she could say anything he asked "Why?"

"Hey dude, what's that supposed to mean?" Finn said, but Puck wasn't paying attention.

"Because he's sweet." Mercedes felt herself getting annoyed with that damn snob on his face, "And because I like him." Puck's mouth dropped in incredulity, while Finn's eyes widened in it. _Whoops. _She wanted to take it back, but she knew it would hurt Finn if she did. Plus she would've just made an ass of herself. Honestly though, what was it to him? She shrunk further away from Puck's arm and he removed it from her shoulders. She didn't understand why it was awkward, but she couldn't stand it. She decided to just leave.

"Call me, Finn." She glanced a little in Finn's direction then duck out of the conversation. She wanted to walk home alone, get her thoughts straight. She didn't know why she felt like she was disappointing Puck, and it was beyond her. With one last glance at a dumbfounded Puck, she started her journey home relieved they had football practice so she could walk alone. Her luck was short lived.

"Mercedes! Mercedes, wait." It was Puck and she picked up her pace.

"Really? You're going to run away from me?" She just kept speed walking as if he weren't talking to her. Finally, just as she made it down the stairs of the school's entrance, she felt someone grab her arm. She closed her eyes, _shit her short legs, she should've just ran!_

"You're going out with _FINN HUDSON?_"

"Yes, why is that such a hard concept for you to grasp?"

"Um, because he's an idiot." Mercedes fixed her focus on a tree and shook her head.

"Puck, I _like_ him." She said and he rolled his head to the side, not believing it. She looked over at him and fought the urge to react to his sarcastic motion, but she failed at that. "Why don't you believe me?!" She was now frustrated.

"What makes you think I don't?" He challenged with a smug smirk that she would gladly slap off his face.

"Because of the way you're acting! Look, I don't care if you believe it or not, but I have to go home. I have a lot of chores to do, and they need to be done before my parents get home… so…" She pushed past him and kept walking. What was his problem? He made it crystal clear that they weren't even friends, so what the fuck? She really hated him sometimes.

* * *

"So, I know this is pretty common, but I figure bowling is easy, right?" Finn asked. They just arrived at the bowling alley and were walking to the front desk to pay for their shoes.

"Yeah, I love bowling." She agreed enthusiastically. She went bowling often, their family used to go all the time. In fact, her aunty's and grandparents back in Cleveland were bowling junkies, pros really. She, on the other hand... not so much. But she still enjoyed it.

"Cool." He replied with a half smile, excited himself.

They got their lane, and looked around. It was actually not as busy as Mercedes thought it would be, it was a Saturday night after all. Mercedes was punching in their names for the score board when Finn sat beside her with a purple daisy in his hand. She turned toward him and he held it out for her.

"It was pretty hard finding this, but did you know the florist have these? Who figured." He began and she smiled, "I know your favorite color is purple, and I heard from someone that you like daisies, so this is for you." Finn held out the flower and she tentatively took it, automatically bringing it to her nose.

"I love it!" She said genuinely, and even if it was cosmic bowling, and the lights were low, she could still see his blush. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. Mercedes wanted to put the flower in her ear, but the stem was too long, so she opted on putting it gently on the mini table.

"Ah! If it isn't the two love birds." Mercedes turned and saw it was Puck. With a huge roll of her eyes and head, she looked back at Finn who had a confused look on his face.

"Hi Puck, Quinn." He greeted and at the name of the blonde, she quickly turned around again.

"Hey guys." Quinn greeted. Mercedes looked at her second longer, 'eyeing' would be a better word before looking at Puck. She never really cared for the blonde girl, but as long as she was nice. Looking back at her she returned the greeting.

"Hey." She said looking from Quinn to Puck, who was proudly wearing a smug look on his face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we're about to bowl, obviously. You think you kids are the only ones that could have a fun night out?" Puck answered.

"Cool, so you two are on a date?" Finn asked, and Quinn smiled brightly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Awesome, we should double!" Finn suggested, and Mercedes could've screamed. Puck was right, he was an idiot.

"No, we won't want to interrupt." Quinn said, and Finn quickly shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense for us to take two lanes, when we could just bowl on one." Finn reasoned.

"Sure, bud. If its okay with Mercedes?" Puck smiled at her.

"No… why would it be a problem?" She asked sarcastically, by the time she was finished her sentence, the mohawked teen was already practically sitting on her and she pushed him as hard as she could onto his own seat.

"Great!" Puck said.

Other than the sometimes inappropriate comments to Finn about his clumsiness, and about Quinn 'looking hot while she was bowling' from Puck, Mercedes had a good time. Quinn was actually really good at bowling, better than Mercedes, so when Finn went up for his turn, Quinn went to show him some pointers, since he mainly only scored gutters.

"So he got you a flower." Puck said, taking the flower from the table and leaning back on one of the chairs.

"He sure did. We were on a date." She responded sarcastically. She was still looking at Finn so she wouldn't have to look at Puck.

"Hey, if you wanted us gone, you could've said so." Puck responded, moving closer to her.

"Maybe if you pretended like you didn't see us on our date like a _normal person_ would've, you wouldn't even be here." She continued to watch Finn try to get the technique.

"Last I checked it was your boyfriend that suggested we stay."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Do you want him to?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"Because according to you, we're not even friends." She said standing and heading to the snack bar. She didn't want to deal with any of his shit. But as always, he followed her.

"Why are you so sensitive?"

"Why are you such an ass?" Puck ignored that.

"We should leave them, they look like they're having fun." She looked back at the two, and they were laughing. Like a lot. She turned back around and headed to the counter without another word. He was trying to provoke something in her about them, but it wasn't working. Annoyance for him was all she had felt.

"Can I get fries?" She asked the worker.

"Oh c'mon. You can't say thats not bothering you." He motioned back to Quinn and Finn.

"Its not." She answered honestly, "But you are." She smirked sassily, and looked at him once. So did the worker who looked like she wanted to laugh.

"That'll be $3.50" Mercedes was in the middle of fishing out her cash when Puck gave the lady his money.

"Thanks… but you're paying for the wrong person." She said grabbing her fries and walking back to the floor. Puck ignored that, too.

"I forgot you don't eat ketchup with your fries." Puck didn't know why he was always spilling facts about her. It was so annoying, and it made him sound like a wuss. But he hung out with her a lot before, and he just loved messing with her. That is why he came here to begin with.

"There you are!" Finn said when they came back. "How much were the fries? I'll reimburse you. The lady should never pay." He said grabbing out his wallet.

"Its fine. Puck actually paid it for us because he said he was having such a fun time." She replied, popping a fry in her mouth.

"Oh, thanks man." He said grabbing one of his own.

"You guys don't want ketchup?" Quinn asked.

"What for?" They both said at once. Turns out Finn liked ketchup-less fries, too. Puck and his date rose their eyebrows, while Mercedes and her date smiled sweetly at each other.

* * *

Puck knew when he sat on her, he was just messing with her, but it still was treading thin water. She was so soft and perfect, and everything about her was good. He found out where they were going from Jensen, and convinced Jensen that he could spy on them, if he needed to. Granted, he would've came anyway, wether or not Jensen sent him. He's happy he came though, she looked so pretty with her soft curls and lip gloss that made her perfect lips welcoming.

He loved that they could tease each other and banter. He loved how easy it came. So, it was really just him that thought of it as a joke, he knew Mercedes was really getting annoyed, but he couldn't help it! It had been too long since he stayed away. A year and a half. Almost a year and a half later and he was still thinking about this girl. He was still dreaming about their nights in New York. Fuck she confused him. He never usually lost himself, but with her he did, and he needed those walls to be high. He also thought she wasn't interested. She never had time for his bullshit, and though sometimes they'd flirt, just like that the red light would come out.

But doing everything with her was fun. Even arguing was fun!  
He was watching her like a sick puppy as she bowled, and he tried his hardest to look equally sexy while bowling. He even added that natural suaveness that Artie had in his motions so maybe Mercedes would swoon a bit. But after looking back at her, Puck never saw a slip up, or an attraction in her eyes, but he did see the challenge in them, but he did see the lust in Quinn's eyes.

Cedes was so different from when she was in intermediate. She wasn't as open anymore, and he knew had a hand in this new attitude.

It was better that way, he's protecting her from himself.  
Because she's innocence. And he was nothing more than the demon that haunted her past.  
Where she had the potential to find fulfillment, he was slowly starting to see he never could. Because she was the storm full, beautiful and complete, with her splashes of lightning and thunder shaking the whole earth, and he was drizzle. Empty, weak and inadequate, ugly and sad. While the storm never needed the drizzle, the drizzle would always need the storm.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, so the last part I got from Looking for Alaska by John Green. I wanted you guys to see how Puck really feels about himself. I had to, to make this work better. Sorry if it was a bit whoa. But yeah!**

**Thanks for reading :) And thanks for all the feedback, guys!**


	4. Turning pages

I don't own glee.

So this chapter is going to be a little jumpy (again, but not as much). This focuses a lot on Puckcedes, obviously, and I just want you guys to get a gist of what they're like over their early years. So, bear with me.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You didn't kiss him." Mercedes jumped. She was in her room doing her homework. She didn't hear anyone come upstairs.

"Puckerman! What are you doing in my house?" She asked.

"The JJ's let me in." He walked over and plopped himself on her bed which was right next to the desk she was sitting at. "So why didn't you kiss him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I find it interesting. I thought you liked him." She rolled her eyes. He was now laying on her bed, smelling her sheets. They smelt fresh.

"I do, but when the time came, it just didn't feel it." She put her pen down and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know how much he likes me, but I got scared, he's my friend, I don't know how I truly feel. And would you stop smelling my sheets?! Its weird."

"So not like that then."He ignored her protest, and stated a statement, not a question. Puck hardly asked questions about her, most times he just knew.

"No I guess not. Can you leave now?" He smoothed down his shirt and shook his head.

"No. I hope you're planning on telling him sooner rather later."

"Can't you talk to him?" She asked in vain and he laughed.

"Good luck with that one." He said getting up to leave. When he was gone, she took in a big breath, he was right, she needed to tell him sooner.

* * *

Mercedes hung up the phone feeling a million times better than she did before. It was a little awkward telling Finn that she didn't mind hanging out with him, it was just she didn't think she felt like she could be with him because her feelings weren't at that level yet. She felt bad because when she agreed to go out with, she said she liked him to prove a point to Puck and Finn was standing right there, but he understood and agreed to sticking with just friends. He was happy she told him sooner, that way he wouldn't set himself up. All in all, he called her a good friend for letting him know, and they left it at that. She closed her eyes in relief. Further proof there was a God.

A few months passed by, and Mercedes couldn't believe how quickly time flew. It was now February, and she didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's day with, not like thats brand new information, but it still sucked. She was in high school, and she wanted it to be different.

"Hey 'Cedey." Artie came up behind her. She was at her locker.

"Oh hey, boo." She greeted.

"Whats wrong?" She couldn't lie to him, no matter if she tried or not.

"Valentine's day." Artie's head tilted made his mouth in an 'o' in totally understanding. His head was facing her, but his eyes were on the floor.

"Actually, thats why I came by." He turned his eyes back at her. "I wanted to know if you wanted to be my valentine?"

"You just made that up. Besides, what about Brittany?" Artie looked down. They'd all been on a bit of shaky grounds lately in terms of friendship, but Artie and Brittany had something more going on. It was apparent on every given level.

"Eh, we lost her, but I still have hope for my dancing princess. She'll come around. She'll see what a knock out I am, come back to her senses, and we'll wheel off into the sunset." He said far off, and Mercedes laughed, bringing him back to the present. "And no I didn't just make that up! C'mon, you know boys, so you know we're not capable of coming up with that idea when a girl is feeling in the dumps, let alone come up with that question in two seconds." He stated and she chuckled. "So what do you say? We don't even have to be lovers, we could just be friends."

"Sure, I'd like that." She said, and he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Cool. You'll feel like a queen." He said matter-of-factly, and she giggled.

"Boy what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me you're going to make me feel like a king?" He pouted, and she threw her head back, laughing harder.

Puck looked down the hall and saw that Artie was holding Mercedes' hand, and kissing it. What was the dork doing? Puck was sick of showing up sporadically in her life, and frankly, it was getting old. He pulled out his phone and called Quinn. She mentioned them being together for Valentine's, and he didn't consider it, though he told her he would. But here and now, he made up his mind. The other line rang twice before she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Quinn, baby. So you, me... Valentine's day?" He pulled away the phone when she squealed in delight, and despite himself, he let out a chuckle when she agreed. "Okay, see you beautiful."

* * *

Mercedes put her books away then turned to go to the girls' restroom. On her way there, she saw something very interesting. Puck had hi arm draped around Quinn's shoulders, but that wasn't the interesting part, it was that he was staring at her while Quinn was talking animatedly amongst their friends.

Mercedes learned a long time ago that they were on the opposite ends of the scale, her and Puck. He was a jock, popular, a womanizer. She wasn't athletic, she had friends, but not everyone knew her the way they did Puck, and she was conservative. She was in high school, and she never even kissed anyone. Sure Finn was just as popular as Puck, but Finn was a true dork at heart, and everyone knew it, plus he didn't care about popularity as much as Puck did so things were more straight up with him. It didn't surprise her in the least Quinn and Puck were together, she wouldn't be shocked if they done the deed. She didn't want to think of that, it was too disgusting. But him and Barbie sure did make sense. After she was done in the bathroom she made her way to the cafeteria where her friends were.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could jam at the lake for Valentine's." Artie said to his friends, it was lunch they were sitting in the cafeteria, surprisingly Brittany was there, too.

"Really? That sounds totally random." Tina said, "Why?" She asked looking at an intrigued Mercedes.

"Well, I know Mercedes likes volunteering at her church to babysit, so I was doing a little research, and they're having a little thing for the sixth graders where they could take a date, and theres going to be all kinds of things for them. Including us singing." He said slyly eyeing Mercedes. He looked fully at her when he saw she was smiling.

"That sounds awesome!" She said. It really did. She never thought about doing something like that, and it was infinitely better than going to the movies, or having dinner. They were giving back and she still got to hang out with her best friend and do something she loves to do: sing.

"So that sounds good?!" He asked excitedly, and she nodded, "Good, because I sort of already signed us up. I'll be playing guitar, and you can sing while I back you up."

"That sounds great."

"And they end at seven, but we can leave when our set is over. We start at four and we'll be there for about an hour. Its supposed to be really small, so we won't have to set anything up really, then we could catch dinner on me. Of course." Artie said, more sure of himself, and she nodded.

"Okay master planner!" Mercedes was definitely excited for valentine's day.

"I don't know. I'd rather be having sex." Everyone looked at Brittany like she was crazy, except Artie who looked apprehensive. They couldn't believe she'd actually say that aloud.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused at everyone's flabbergasted expressions.

"Discretion." Tina said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, and Brittany looked even more confused.

"What does traveling have to do with sex?" Mercedes rolled her eyes fondly. Figured Brittany would be the one person to confuse discretion and direction.

* * *

Valentine's day finally came, good thing it was a Wednesday because school got out early and that meant she had time to shower. She already had her hair semi how she wanted it and it still looked really clean, so she didn't have to wash that. After she was done, she got dressed. She wore a cute sweetheart cut pink dress, with a black, high cut cardigan that had these lace sleeves that Tina absolutely loved on Mercedes. She threw on dark wedges, a pair of inconspicuous chandelier earrings and bangles. She curled her hair a little and pinned back on side. With a light touch of make up and her perfume, she was ready.

She walked down to faint voices that came to a complete halt when she arrived at the bottom.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous!" Her mother said gripping her face.

"Thanks, mom."

"My, my, my I know Artie's been your friend for a long time, but I might have to keep you in tonight and not let you go till your skin is old and wrinkling." Her father said on a chuckle. He adored Artie, he really did, and when he found out she was going on a Valentine's date with him, he counted his blessings.

"Dad, stop!" She said lightly.

"Whoa! You do look great." Jensen said.

"We're going to have to talk to young Artie." Jacob said agreeing. She twirled a last time, and when she stopped she saw Puck coming from the kitchen.

"WHA-!" Puck exclaimed suddenly, then controlled his emotion. "Nice dress." He said, trying to sound casual, leaning against a small table. Mrs. Jones chuckled lightly to herself at his actions then looked at Mercedes but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her dress as she smiled wider.

"I know." She responded and he smiled slightly. She looked really nice, then it occurred to him, it was Valentine's.

"Where are you going?" He swiftly asked.

"Um, with Artie, he's my valentine!" She said, and he shook his head.

"Didn't he already give you flowers at school today?" He asked and she motioned to the bouquet of daisies on the table he was leaning on.

"Yep, all my favorites." It had daisies, lilies, and catililies with an array of colors, from yellow, light orange, green, purple.

"Oh, so now he has to take you out?"

"We're going to the lake. We're singing for an event that the church is holding for the sixth graders. It should be fun. Then after we're going to dinner. So if you'll excuse me-mom!-" She called the woman who had small tears in her eyes, "Can you drive me there?" She eagerly nodded and pulled Mercedes out of the house without saying anything further.

After Puck could even process what just happened they were out of his house. He thought she and Artie were just friends and now they're going out together on Valentine's?

"So what are you doing today? Aren't you taking Quinn out tonight?" Jensen asked. They were now sitting on the couch watching some basketball game.

"Yeah. Is Mercedes and Artie together now or something?" He internally slapped himself.

"No, I don't think so. I think they both needed a date, and there you have it." He said shelving popcorn in his mouth. "YES!" He cheered when Howard dunked the ball. "Thats my man!" He yelled. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go man." He clapped a hand on Jensen's shoulder, and grabbed his jacket.

"Don't forget to wrap it up tonight." He winked back and his friend.

"Like I ever do." He chuckled then left the house.

Puck set out to get ready for his date. He wore a tight fitting long sleeve shirt and jeans. He flexed his muscles in the mirror, he really was toning up, but he felt like he was missing something, but what? He had the perfect cheerleader girlfriend who everyone knew and loved, he was on the football team, popular, and girls loved him. Things at home with his mom was okay, and his friendships were going smoothly. Well, all except one, but he wouldn't think of that. With one last look in the mirror he was out of there.

Quinn and Puck arrived at the movies at 7:30, they had just finished their dinner, and she already promised him that tonight would be his lucky night. That motivated him to do whatever sappy crap she wanted to do tonight, that sounded piggish, but he was a guy, he had needs! They were in the concession line when he heard her laugh. He turned and looked by the bathrooms to see Artie wheeling Mercedes… on his lap! Puck flexed his jaw. This guy had moves!

Apparently seeing them together made him fidget because Quinn was now yanking on his arm.

"What are you doing baby?" She asked. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just excited for the movie." He said quickly.

"For 'The Vow'? Aw babe, thats so romantic." She tip toed to his height, "Then later I'll see just how romantic you can be." She whispered seductively, followed by a flick of his ear with her tongue. Puck immediately forgot about Mercedes and pulled the blonde closer.

"Mmm, I know you'll like that." He said, slapping her ass a good one and she squealed.

The movie really was sappy as fuck. How the fuck was he supposed to follow that act? Channing Tatum being so romantic, and muscular, and hopelessly devoted… it was making Puck sick. But every time Quinn looked over at him, he'd smile politely but that got old real quick. He started kissing her neck, and she squirmed a little.

"Puck!" She hissed, then released a giggle. But he didn't stop, he just kept going, adding his tongue and sucking it a little. Making a hickey. She was trying to hold in her giggles, but eventually they came out.

"Shhhh!" Someone hissed.

Puck decided enough was enough and he focused back on the screen. Just then Quinn moved in closer to him, and it took everything in him not to move away. Some chick was crying a few seats down from him, and Channing Tatum was saying some speech about loving her, Quinn was cuddling as close as she could and it was just too much for him, he didn't want to be mean, but he needed out.

"Babe, I have to go to the bathroom." He said, getting up.

"Okay." She muttered.

Once he was outside the auditorium, he took a deep breath. Boy that movie blew. He walked out to use the bathroom, and saw Mercedes walking to the bathroom from her auditorium with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey!" He shouted, and he clearly scared her.

"Gah! Puck?!" She said and he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date."

"Oh, well, cool." She continued on to the bathrooms.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to the lake to volunteer for the church? Were you lying to your mother?" He asked in mock disappointment.

"Shut it. We got out of the event by 6:00, so we grabbed dinner and now we're here." He smiled, he never knew why she always did that. Told him details that he really didn't need to know. But she wouldn't be Mercedes if she didn't, and he liked that. Where as Puck tried to be vague as possible so people would wonder, she liked saying how she came to be. She had nothing to hide because even stating every detail, she was still fascinating. How do you come by that?

"Interesting." Now he was just stalling.

"Yes, and I really like the movie we're watching, so I need to hurry back, and I can't do that if you're standing here blocking me from the urinals." She said, and again he smiled. She never failed to do that. And of all the words she could've said, she chose _urinals_.

"Sorry. My movie's a drag… so I'm trying to drag this out as long as possible." He admitted, and it was her turn to smile.

"Thats rude."

"What can I say?"

"Well, yes. You are Noah Puckerman. Thats a reason on its own." She smirked, and pushed past him.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, and she turned to face him. He later remembered he was going back to Quinn's.

"No. We got it covered, but thanks." She said, rushing quickly into the bathroom.

* * *

"So you and Quinn done the deed last night?" Jensen asked and Puck nodded. "Dude, she's beautiful. And head cheerleader?! When'd you get so lucky?"

"Ha-ha." Puck said. And in all honesty, it was a good night. Quinn had really soft skin, and nice eyes, and sure she lacked in some departments, but other than that, she was a good fuck. Point blank.

"You forget that the women love dear 'ol Puckasaurus here!" Jacob laughed at Puck's hip thrust.

"Whatever, I'm getting a coke. You guys want one?" The boys nodded at Jacob and went to playing Call of Duty.

"So are you guys an item now?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, sure, I think so. And a girl thats DTF… why not?" He shrugged, and Jensen rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Puck froze at the feminine voice and perked up, forgetting the game momentarily.

"Well if it isn't the pretty girl I saw at the movies last night." Puck said, facing her. "I see I made an impression."

"Yeah okay, thats why you came to my house?" She teased lightly, a tiny smile gracing her face.

"Just couldn't get enough of you, hot mama." He winked.

"Okay, thats my sister." Jacob said with wide eyes, looking grossed out, he made it back from the kitchen and plopped himself on the chair. Mercedes sat next to him on the couch, exhaling deeply as she landed.

"Whats your deal?" Jacob asked, eyeing his sister.

"No deal." She responded.

"Um, so are you done dicking around so we can get back to the game?" Jensen asked a little annoyed. He kept playing, and was failing miserably because his partner wasn't paying attention.

"Jake, you want to take over?" Puck asked.

"Aw hell, if you're giving him the remote, we're rebooting, I wanna beat his ass." Jensen turned to his twin with a challenging smirk.

"Game on, brother." Jake responded. Puck and he traded spaces, which led Puck to sit next to Mercedes. They watched the game another few minutes before he turned to her.

"So how was your night?" He asked. Looking down briefly at her boobs before making it back up to her face. The couch was small, so they were touching shoulders

"It was fun." She shrugged, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Oh really now? Singing for a bunch of sixth graders, that must be really fun, huh?"

"Yes, and it helps that you and said person you were singing with have amazing vocal chemistry."

"Vocal chemistry?" Puck laughed, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, that Artie and I, our voices just melt together, and we sound really amazing. When it comes to harmonizing, it doesn't take much effort." She shrugged. "I figure it would be self explanatory, but obviously not."

"Funny." Puck said. For some reason, he couldn't get _melt together_, and _sound really amazing _out of his head. "Do you like him?"

"No. He's my best friend."

"Right." He said looking from her face to the floor.

"Well, who were you at the movies with?"

"Quinn." She started to face her body more toward his direction, face full of interest.

"Oh, and hows that going? I thought I heard about you two being together now." She observed.

"From who?" He really wanted to know… for reasons.

"Puck, seriously? You guys are really popular, it was bound to be news one way of the other." She sighed, "I think its good. Dating at the top of the pyramid and all that." She clapped him on the leg and he looked at it as casually as he could muster.

"You finally got everything you wanted. Well, I gotta go meet Artie, we're supposed to practice singing." She said standing, and Puck couldn't help where his eyes went. She was leaving after all.

"Have fun with chemistry boy." He smirked and she turned back to him, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh shut up." He smirked, then thought about what she said, _'You finally have everything you wanted.'_ That may be true, but he still felt like something was missing. He knew what that was, but he wasn't ready to admit it because it would never happen.

* * *

Puck starting to actually like her. Like, like her, like her. She was pretty smart, and apparently just as Godly as Mercedes was. She was pretty, and popular, and a lot of people just wanted to be her friend. She had a snarky attitude that Puck was often drawn to, but it was mostly times like these that he kept her around.

Puck continued thrusting into the now screaming blonde. She was face down, ass up, and he was gripping her hair. With a few more pumps, he felt the familiar tightening in his abs just as she clenched harder around him and that drove him to go faster.

"Mmmm, yes!" She exclaimed, "Faster!" She begged and he obliged. After a while of pure ecstasy, they both came.

"Damn." She said when they were done. She had a tiny smirk on her face as she laid down on the bed, with him following.

"Damn." He said back at her. She began stroking his mohawk.

"I love you, Puck." She said suddenly, and clamped a hand over her mouth. "I know you think its too soon, but I knew we were bound to be together eventually." He didn't know what to think just now. Did she just say what he thought she did? He removed the hand from her mouth.

"I love you, too." He replied, not too sure if he really meant it seeing he just admitted to himself while pounding in her that he was really starting to like her.

Puck and Quinn walked hand-in-hand down the halls and people did a double-take at them. Puck looked over at Quinn who had her head held high and a smug smirk on her face. Of course she'd be happy, she lived for popularity just as much as Puck did, if not more. They were only sophomores, and they were getting all this attention. Then he spotted Mercedes a few lockers down and he noticed her give them a double look also, he couldn't handle the smug smirk at her actions as he pretended he didn't notice her at all and opened his locker. It was an asshole move, he knew that.

"Here we have Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman making them all official! After their valentine's date, we weren't sure, but her we are. An official hand hold." They both turned to see JBI with his microphone and camera. "So tell us, are you guys really the new power couple?" he waved his mic back and forth between the two, and Puck stopped it in front of him.

"You see us holding hands, what do you think?" He thought it was funny hand holding was more official than sex. He pressed his lips together and looked back toward Mercedes, his badasstitude in full effect.

"So it is true. We heard a rumor that you were both just canoodling in the front of the school. Cozy, cozy." He commented wiggling his eyebrows.

"JBI we don't have time for this. We have other business to take care of." Quinn sighed in a bored tone and looked up at Puck, and he didn't miss the lustful look in her eyes.

"And by business you mean-"

"Move it!" Puck pushed him aside and grabbed Quinn's hand, making their way to the auditorium.

Seems as though everything Puck wanted he got, and Mercedes was happy for him, its just… she wanted him to realize that all of this was superficial, and none of it really mattered.

"Hey Mercedes." She turned around to see Sam standing there.

"Hey Sam." She said, they didn't talk much, but they had almost the same classes every year, and it was needless to say they considered each other acquaintances in the least.

"Are we still on for tutoring? You know english isn't my best suit because of my dyslexia and I need all the help I could get." He shelved his hand in his pocket.

"Sam you know I got you." She smiled up at him. Sam was really cute, he had nice eyes and was tall like Puck.

"Cool, see you." He said rubbing a hand on her arm.

"See you."

* * *

The rest of the year went by uneventfully, and summer came and went, nothing really changed. Mercedes was returning to McKinley as a sophomore, and she needed to make quick changes. She needed to start looking for groups and clubs that were beneficial to her college applications. Looking at the school's club bulletin board, she saw it, Glee sign ups. How had she not seen it last year? In the description it stated that if you loved singing and dancing you should audition. She quickly grabbed a pen and jotted her name down. She was the first one to sign up and prayed she wouldn't be the last.

She wasn't.

She convinced Tina and Artie to sign up, and there was another short brunette girl who was kind of annoying, and really obnoxious. Rachel or something. She was a sophomore also. Then there was a guy with soft looking skin and a great fashion sense, Kurt, she knew him from a textiles class she took last year.

It was the second day and they were working on a number, 'Rock the boat' or something like that. Granted, they sucked bad, and she already wanted to punch Rachel because she kept making herself seem superior, and like no one else knew what they were talking about.

"We suck." She said, and for once, Mercedes agreed with her.

"Yeah, we need new voices." Mr. Shue, the glee coordinator mused.

* * *

"Finn!" Mercedes called out to the tall teen.

"Hey Mercedes."

"So remember when you said you liked singing, and we should sing sometime?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well, yeah."

"How about you sign up for Glee?" Finn was already shaking his head, but she continued anyways, "You sing and dance, and its really not that bad. Its actually fun, plus theres this crazy girl that says stupid things all the time so we can just laugh at her. Stop shaking your head!" She said eventually.

"Glee is supposed to be lame. Last year they were the pit of the school, no one wanted to even walk close enough to the choir room." He said and continued walking.

"Um, excuse me? Are you calling me lame? Because I am very much a part of that group." Finn did feel bad, he didn't even think that by associating her with the club that she was lame.

"You're not lame. The club is."

"Exactly! It doesn't make you lame." She put a hand on his shoulder and he softened a bit.

"Fine, I'll check it out. But this stays between us." He said, kissed her on the cheek and then walked away. Mercedes frowned, she knew Finn still wasn't completely over her from last year, and this summer he still hinted to her that he wouldn't mind if they went out again. She hoped he would be tired of waiting, and just move on. Apparently not.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was awkward and misplaced, but I was eager to introduce Glee Club already. If you couldn't already tell!**


	5. Cause & effect

I don't own glee.

* * *

Turns out, Rachel and Finn had great vocal chemistry, and Mercedes felt like a hero! She basically made the group sound better, sure she'd rather sing, but their voices went well together.

"You're right. Glee's not that bad." Finn admitted one day, they were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"I know." She said, smiling and popping a fry into her mouth, he smirked.

"You know, me being the captain of the football team, it won't fly with the guys." He said picking at the bread on his plate.

"So get them to join." Finn quickly looked at her.

"What?"

"Or at least a few of them."

"Like who? Who would really fall for that?" He asked, bringing his bread to his mouth.

"Ask Sam."

"I don't think he'd want to. With Tina being in the club and all." They'd been dating for a year before they broke up. And although it wasn't on salty grounds, she figured it was still awkward.

"Oh." Mercedes replied. Finn took in her sad expression and sat straighter.

"You know what? I'll talk to him. Its just asking right, what do I have to lose?" He said, taking another bite of his apple.

"I'm just doing this for your own good." He chuckled at her comment.

"I know." He replied, "What about Puck?"

"Puck? In the New Directions? Are you high?" She scoffed lightly.

"No, he might be interested, we like jamming sometimes. He'll play his guitar, and we'd both sing."

"Well, if you think its a good idea, go for it." She said. Having Puck in the same group? She didn't know how she felt about that. They were always so up and down, and she never knew where their friendship stood. Well, honestly, she thought they were friends again-ish, but then Puck will do something-or not do something, and it would leave her lost. For now, she was nonchalant about it. It wasn't worth losing sleep over, and obviously he wasn't interested, seeing as he was still with Quinn. Or at least, thats what she told herself.

* * *

"Join glee, dude." Finn told Puck. Him, Puck, and Quinn were at the mall sitting in the food court.

"NO. That club is beyond loserville." Puck said and looked at Quinn making a motion that he thought Finn was high.

"We have a chance to change that. Could you imagine? The coolest kids in the school making a comeback for a club, and we'd be the ones to make it famous?" Puck shook his head somewhere in the middle. Quinn just sat quietly eating her yogurt and thinking it over. She knew Mercedes and remembered how she'd sometimes be open for Quinn to hang out whenever Puck was at Finn's or his grandmother's over the summer, and truth be told, the girl was a savior! She didn't have to sit through boring Call of Duty marathons. Besides, Quinn liked to sing and dance, and if there were a few feet in the door, maybe the club would rise in the chain. She didn't say anything though, she just kept her thoughts to herself.

Puck didn't want to join the group, there was no way. Okay. So _maybe_ it wouldn't be so bad, he knew like half the kids that were in the club. All except for the brunette jew, and the other guy that wasn't Artie. Plus, he knew Mercedes wasn't lame. Sure, she wasn't nearly as popular as they were, but she wasn't in lameville either. He'd been dating Quinn for about six months now, so his status was getting higher and higher. Being in the upperclassmen years of High School, and one of the school's biggest bad ass, nothing could stop him. Except for maybe a small club that had a certain girl in it. A girl that he never really stood a chance with.

* * *

"Okay guys, so we still need new members. We have only six of you and according to the rule book, we need twelve to be in the group to compete at Sectionals. Mercedes looked over at Finn and he looked back and shrugged. In their unspoken glance, both knew his talk with Puck failed, so now they needed to find people wherever they could.

"Actually, you'd only need three more." Quinn corrected, she was standing at the choir room entrance. She had her HBIC attitude in full effect with Santana and Brittany flanking her. Heads held high, and hands on their hips they walked in almost synchronized.

"If thats okay." She looked over at the teacher in a challenging way. Mr. Shue's eyes lit up in hope and disbelief.

"Um, they're going to have to audition like everyone else. Right?" Rachel protested, and Mercedes and Finn smirked at each other.

"Fine. Want us to audition, hobbit?" No one knew what the deal between these two were, but it was like a rivalry, for nothing. They were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum, with not one common ground, except apparently now Glee.

"Yeah, girls, lets see what you got." After the New Directions' risqué rendition of 'push it' in the auditorium last week to recruit new members, they were only allowed to sing from a select number of songs approved by Figgins. And the girls did great! Quinn had a nice soft voice that matched her angel face, but not her attitude. Santana had more of a raspy voice, and Brittany's voice was pretty basic. It worked well for the three though, and everyone was happy they auditioned. Except Rachel, of course.

"Rachel, why aren't you clapping? We now have three less people to recruit." Everyone looked at the brunette who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mr. Shuester, you cannot be serious about letting these three join?"

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Well, for starters, Quinn's voice is way too sharp to hold her own ground, Santana's too flat, and Brittany, well, she can't sing." If Mercedes and Finn didn't stand up in time to block the cheerleaders, Rachel would've been toast.

"Quinn's voice is even weaker than Tina's-" She continued obliviously. Mercedes wondered if she had a death wish.

"Oh hell no!" Tina said, "You're not exactly Miss. Perfect singer either. Last I recalled, you were too pitchy in that number we did yesterday. Mercedes had to sing it so we could pull it off." She crossed her arms.

Rachel's mouth dropped at Tina's comment and crossed her arms like Tina just betrayed her.

"Okay, Rachel, enough! The girls are in Glee now. They did a fantastic job. Ladies…" He motioned to the chairs, "Take a seat." Santana and Quinn glared at Rachel as they walked past her to sit on the top row. Brittany just followed with a 'yes' motion. Totally oblivious to everything else that just went on. Quinn looked at Finn and he smirked gratefully at her, returning it she sat down.

Glee wasn't that bad, until about half way through when Rachel pulled them all aside, save for the three cheerios and Finn.

"Who said they brought Finn in?" She asked in hushed tones.

"I did." Mercedes sassed.

"You realize that, though he was okay, now that his _clones_ are joining, its going to be another thing they take over, right? They're going to humiliate us!" Her voice was rising with each passing word.

"You pulled us all the way over here, to express your paranoia?" Tina looked bored, and Artie held up his hand.

"If I may, Finn's been nice, and since Quinn them joined, he hasn't changed on bit." Artie injected.

"Yeah and so what if they take over? Everyone knows the club needs some credibility. I mean look at us." Kurt motioned to the group he was standing in. "We need all the help we can get." Mercedes smiled at him. She really liked him, he was honest and gave no regrets about it.

"But we need to convince-" Rachel started

"No." Mercedes said cutting her off. Knowing exactly what she was going to say. Without another word, she walked back to her seat, and everyone except Rachel followed her.

"Wait!" She called, but none of them stopped walking. He growled in frustration and made her way back to her own seat.

* * *

Puck walked to the bathroom, and on his way there, he heard something pretty interesting. It was Quinn and Mercedes.

"No. no. Thats good!" Puck stuck his head in the choir room and saw Mercedes sitting at the piano, while Quinn was standing.

"Really? I'm not too 'sharp'?" She sneered, and Puck was about to intervene. No one talked to Mercedes like that, but he was stopped by her laugh.

"Don't listen to Rachel. She's ratchet!" She exclaimed and Quinn smiled sweetly. Puck knew that though Quinn was a nice girl, she wasn't exactly genuine… at least not like she was now. The look on her face spiked his interest.

"Thanks again for helping me with my range." Quinn scrunched up her face, and Mercedes smirked.

"No big deal. We sistahs have to help each other out!" She said, placing her fingers idly on the piano. "I'm sorry about what she said. You have a great voice, don't let her or any one tell you otherwise."

"Its no 'Mercedes Jones' voice, but thanks." Puck nodded slightly, no one could touch her vocally... _or at all _he added. Smirking to himself at his lame ass thought._  
_

"You have a great harmonizing voice. You should-" Her sentence got interrupted by Quinn's phone, except it wasn't her phone.

"Puck?" Quinn asked, recognizing his ringtone. "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Why are you in this room. Running scales with Mercedes?" He questioned.

"I, um… I-"

"You joined Glee, didn't you?" He said walking closer.

"I, yeah. I did." Quinn said, and Puck looked over at Mercedes.

"Okay, well, what do I have to do to sign up for your little club?" He asked, and her eyes widened. He was happy he'd surprised her, and smiled at her.

"Oh baby! Thats great news!" Quinn threw her arms around him, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He didn't know what Mercedes was doing, but he was pretty sure he felt awkward enough for the both of them.

"Um, I better go." Mercedes said, and he heard papers ruffling together. He pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Where you going?" Quinn asked.

"Anywhere that doesn't mean I'll still be here." She said not making eye contact. After she was done collecting her papers, she looked up and winked at Quinn, who ducked her head "See you later." She grabbed her bag and papers and was out of there. When she made it outside the room she took a really deep breath. She didn't understand the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Okay, so maybe she did, it was jealousy.

* * *

Mercedes and Tina were sitting in Mercedes' front lawn. Well, Tina was sitting, Mercedes was standing and talking. They were talking about Glee club, and how much its going to change now that almost half the club were school celebrities.

"Yeah I still can't believe Puck agreed to join." Tina said, sipping her water. It was a clear night out in Lima, and fairly breezy, not too cold, but it was still nice.

"I know." They moved on to other topics, how things changed, and though they were only sophomores, how much they missed elementary. It seemed like such a long time ago, but it really wasn't. Still, a lot had changed since those days.

Thats when they saw Puck walking past. And when he saw them, he walked over to greet them.

"Hey." He said, coming literally three inches from Mercedes.

"Hey." Tina greeted back, and Mercedes just looked at him, returning the sentiment.

"I need more water." Tina said pulling herself up, and made her way into Mercedes' house.. Tina quickly ran in the house.

"So how are you?" He asked and she scoffed.

"I'm sorry, yah talkin' tah me?" She asked sarcastically. She wanted to move away from him, but it was like she was frozen in place. Like she forgot how to move, as if moving was ever an option.

"Funny." He said, glancing down at her, and when she looked back up, he looked away.

"Mercedes, do you see that?" He asked coming behind her, and leaning down to her level, pointing to the sky.

"See what?" She asked, really looking. The night sky was really nice, and there weren't any UFO's or anything flying around, so she didn't know what he was looking at. Her searching got cut short when she heard him sniffing her hair. She looked back at him, and still, she just stood there She found that its not that she couldn't move, but that she didn't _want_ to move.

"Right there." He said, leaning in even closer, and she looked up at the sky again. Suddenly not as interested, because of his warm breath against her shoulder and cheek. She could now feel the ghost of his nose along her hair, going up. Another inhale coming from his nose.

"See it?" she shook her head slightly, "Right there." He pointed again. He wasn't even touching her, but it felt good. That thought surprised her. She was shaking her thoughts away when he suddenly buckled her knee!

"Ah!" She almost fell back at the sudden impact and lack of foundation, but he caught her.

"Holy crap you should've saw your face!" He said, laughing. Whatever bubble they had going on, he totally popped it. She slapped him on his arm.

"Asshole!" She said, and they caught each other's eye. Mercedes always felt gravity when she looked in his eyes, but she never understood what it was. Sure Puck was good looking, and he actually had a nice smile-whenever he decided to smile- He was tall, and muscular, but that wasn't what she was drawn to. It was something more.

"Okayyyy…"Tina said, once she was outside again. The two teens jumped away from each other.

"What took you so long?!" Mercedes scolded.

"You're not my mother. And all the water made my blatter full, you figure it out." She replied sassily.

"Well, I better go." Puck said, shelving his hand in his pockets and Mercedes nodded.

"See you." She said, and he sent a small smile at her.

"Bye now." Tina said, sass still in place.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked her friend after he was gone.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." She retorted.

"You only saw that last second, you don't know what happened before that."

"Oh, you mean when he practically rubbed his nose up along your hair?" Mercedes' eyes widened, "No, not that part? Oh, what about the fact that he stood even closer to you, and _you didn't even move_? If not that either, then no, I didn't. But I know I didn't miss anything so..." She put a hand on her hip.

"You said you were in the bathroom." Mercedes dumbly replied.

"I lied." Tina shrugged.

"Apparently."

"Did you prefer me to call you two out, even if you both don't know whats 'going on with each other?'" Tina was actually 100% sure Puck knew, but Mercedes, not so much.

"Shut up." She said, and Tina smiled.

"Deny all you want, but one day… you both won't be able to hide your feelings anymore." She Kanye shrugged and sat back in her chair.

"What feelings?!" Mercedes near roared and Tina slightly jumped. "He's a punk. He throws kids in dumpsters for fun. He's rude, and tells me things that make me feel like I'm losing my mind. And thats both a good and bad thing! Like tonight, you know how long I'm going to think of that while he and everyone else is sleeping? And do you know, that after everything he and I have been through, that he was the one to threw me to the side? Its not fair! Being 'friends' with him is a piece of work, and yet I still want to try!" She exhaled deeply, and Tina's eyes were wide. Mercedes shifted her weight to her left foot. Opting for Tina to say something. She didn't mean for that last part to come out, but damn if it weren't true.

"I know you're being honest, but there is something going on between you. The both of you! And I'm sure when the day will come where he gets rid of the chip thats on his shoulder, you'll both be able to move on, either together or apart. And I can't wait because this tango you guys are dancing is making me dizzy too, you know."

"Yeah, he's an ass." That was all she could think to say. She didn't even want to think about what Tina said. Despite herself, her heart was beating a million miles at Tina's words. But she immediately stopped the giddy feeling, she didn't want to feel anything more for him because he didn't feel the same way about her, it was pretty obvious in how he treated her, no matter what Tina said. She wouldn't believe it, and probably still wouldn't even if it came out of his own mouth.

"He's not the only one that needs to remove that chip though." Tina sat, observing the emotions crossing Mercedes' features. "You have to learn to be warmer to him too, be more open." Mercedes looked at her incredulously. "You freeze him out." Tina knew Mercedes was blocking out the good that Puck does for her, and it was pretty frustrating.

"WHAT? He was the one that told me he didn't care about _me_." She pointed a finger at herself. Tina internally rolled her eyes, always focusing on the negative. Of anyone, Mercedes should be the one to see he had self esteem issues.

_Do you really believe that?_ Tina thought. "I know you, and I know that somewhere along the line, you weren't letting him in. You tend to shut people out, specifically Puck. Let him in, I know you like him, and I know he likes you. You'll never know how the outcome will work. Maybe it would be a different result. You can't keep putting the same efforts in and expect different results."

"Tina, if I let him in, do you realize I'm setting myself up for hurt? I can't do that to myself." Tina's eyes softened, and Mercedes continued, "I love me too much." The thick air disappeared a bit and Tina chuckled, shaking her head. But Tina knows that protecting yourself isn't necessarily self love. Especially if you're denying herself the love that she and Puck could have.

"Maybe if you lower your walls, so at least its a little more potent for him to climb?" Tina asked tentatively, she felt awkward about talking to Mercedes about it, mainly because the connection she and Puck has is so intimate, sometimes if you just witness it, you'll blush. Not to mention all that anger and hate and denial they have pent up, mixed with the attraction and chemistry could make for some great lovin'.

"Its getting late, I need to go inside." Mercedes said after a minute of letting Tina's words soak.

"G'night Mercy." She said, and walked to her own house.

Mercedes wanted to let him in, thinking about it, she knew what Tina was talking about. Mercedes almost always had a wall up when it came to him. No matter what, if he came over to hang out with her brothers, she'd sometimes give him the cold shoulder. Still though, he shouldn't treat people the way he most times treats her. Mercedes thought a lot about what Tina was saying. She'd try her best to be friends with him again, and the first step? Why not invite him to her youth group? He hadn't been to church in ages, and truthfully, she'd been praying for him to go back.

* * *

"Hey Puck." She walked up to him when he was grabbing something from his locker. He looked at her.

"Uh, hi." He said, turning his attention back to his locker.

"So what are you doing Wednesday?" Puck didn't know what to think but that he was with Quinn, there was no way she'd be asking him out, right? He smirked internally, and tried his hardest not to actually do it. Maybe last night had half the affect on her than it did on him, because he knew if it fully affected her the way it affected him, she would've pulled him in the janitor's closet, and there'd be no going back because he would never give her back. He snapped out of his thoughts and tried to think clearly.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but obviously last night had _some_ kind of effect on her because if not, she wouldn't be standing at his locker, talking to him. Again clearing his head he thought of what he was doing on Wednesday. Ugh, he had basketball practice.

"Why?" he asked nonchalantly. Thinking if it were a good enough reason, he'd blow it off. Sure he had to answer Quinn's questions b-

"Mini church. I have my own group now." She perked.

"Oh," Church? So this wasn't about anything else. "I'm good." He said closing his locker and walking away, leaving her behind.

"Well, screw you, too." She said quietly. Wondering where the hell last night's Puck went. Then again, that was their life.

"Mercedes." She turned around to see Artie there.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, um, why are you at Puck's locker?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I asked him to join my mini church."

"And what did he say?"

"_I'm good._" She mimicked, and crossed her arms.

"What a douche." He noted, and she chuckled.

"Like thats brand new information." She stated sarcastically.

"You mean like how you admitted to having feelings for him?" He crossed his arms, too.

"How did you-? Tina!" She said in a way Cory used to say Tapanga's name whenever she tricked him. Artie was the last person that needed to know about this, he hated Puck, and every time they spoke, Artie gave would her crap about it. Saying she was too good for him, and that he was an ass, so he never understood why she'd still try to be friends with him. When she admitted she liked him back in intermediate he near sprouted three heads because he couldn't believe it! '_Why?' _He'd always ask. Sure he was just protecting her, and 99% of the time he was right about Puck's asshole-ish ways, but Mercedes has known Puck longer than she'd knew Artie. And she knew from day one things were always at their own pace. Weirdly hot and cold, but neither the less, there.

"He was smelling your hair?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. _Fricken Tina!_ She thought.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"You do remember that he's with Quinn, now… right?" He asked and she nodded. "Just making sure you're still with us."

"I am!"

"Really? Because it sounds like you're back on that crazy train." He pointed out and she smirked.

"Why t_hanks_ Artie. You're always so sweet." She said and he shrugged.

"Just keeping it real." He said, and she laughed.

"Well, I need to get to math." She said, walking to the class she shared with Puck.

Mercedes sat two seats behind Puck. The guy that sat between them was a guy named Anthony Rashad, but he always skipped, so most days, like today, she was staring at the back of his head. _Burning holes_ in the back of his head would've been a more accurate description, but whatever. The class went by slower than usual, and she wanted out! She didn't want to sit there, behind the life ruiner (in more ways than one), and recount the events that happened the night before. How could he be so casual? She was freaking out, but like she called it… while he and the rest of the world laid fast asleep, she tossed and turned thinking about what it all meant. And when one memory came back, all the other ones did, too. Sitting and watching the sunrise in New York, him caressing her cheek at the airport, waking up next to him in New York, praying with her in her room, _cuddling _with him in his bed when his dad died. The way they acted toward each other was not normal!

"Ugh!" She exhaled loudly, and everyone looked at her. She quickly looked around then at her book with wide eyes.

"Something the matter, Jones?" The teacher, Mr. Morgan asked.

"Nope. No." She said shaking her head and looking around, when finally Puck decided to look at her. "I just… really don't get math." She chuckled to herself.

"Funny, you're a sophomore that placed in trig! I thought you would've been fine, being the smarter part of you class and this one." He said, and she blushed.

"Yeah, well…" She let the sentence hang, and he continued on his lecture.

She released a breath of relief, till she saw that Puck was still staring at her. She made a 'What?' motion with her hands, and he smirked then focused on the teacher again.

* * *

_Mercedes_ _was so cute._ And last night, she smelt of something sweet. It wasn't overpowering, rather subtle. And for subtle as it was, it filled him with desire. _Desire? What the fuck, dude?_ He thought. He got his hopes up when she asked what he was doing on Wednesday, and then answered her in the most rude way possible, he couldn't hang out with her anyways, she was too dangerous. He promised himself when he first got into high school three years ago that he wouldn't let anything turn him soft again. That mainly meant no Mercedes. Then there was last night. Last night he was out of hand, he gave in to what he wanted, but now it was going to be harder to shake the idea of 'them' away. All that pent up frustration, all that attraction, all that time of still feeling the same way, and all that well... everything, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't mean to get so close to her last night, he really didn't. But every time he didn't 'mean' to do something that involved the name Mercedes Jones, he ended up doing the exact opposite! He told himself to stop where it was socially acceptable to be next to someone, but with how tiny she was, it was intoxicating. Then he caught her scent and it just pulled him in. Then, for the love of everything that was holy, he sniffed her! Twice! And that wasn't the worse part, not even the fact that there wasn't anything in the sky to even show her. No, the worse part was, he was taking her in like a crack addict sniffing coke. He was about to exhale in frustration when he heard someone do it behind him. He didn't have to turn to know that it was Mercedes. It took him a minute of internal debate to turn around, but after hearing her voice, the debate was over, he had to look at her.

In a traditional Mercedes fashion, she called him out with her sass, and he couldn't help but smile. She was really something special. Turning back to the teacher, he tried to focus.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so uhhh...**

**Ah crap what was I going to say?**

**Sorry, I'm still frazzled at the fact that there was a supertinybaby frog hopping around my house, but don't worry, we got it out! Obviously, if it were still in the house I wouldn't know how to function. Lol! I really do hate our screen doors. Anyway...**

**OH YEAH! I don't know if trig is normal for a 10th graders, I suck at math, so its not normal for me! Haha, but if its average for a sophomore, can we pretend its not? Okay? Cooooooool.**

**Thanks for reading, until next time :)**


	6. She's got a boyfriend now

I don't own Glee

"I saw the way you were looking at her in Glee today!" Quinn yelled at Puck. They were at his house. Puck had a million things he had to do, but she said it was important and needed to come over. If he knew she was going to pull this bullshit, he wouldn't have invited her.

"What?" This had been an on going argument since he sang 'Lady is a Tramp' that Quinn claims he sang to Mercedes last week.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You tell me you love me, but yet, she's the one getting all the looks!" She threw something that was close to her. A paper weight, a lamp, she didn't know, all she was seeing was red.

"Whoa! What the fuck?!" Puck yelled at her.

"Admit it, Puck. Admit that you have feelings for her." She said, walking closer to him. "And don't you dare shake your head, or say I'm crazy. I may be blonde, but I am so not dumb." She poked a finger in his chest._ This was not happening._

"Is this about Lady is a Tramp? Because I told you, she was practically bouncing in her seat, I had to pull her up to dance." He said lamely, now she was the one shaking her head.

"Forget it, asshole. Think of all the lame excuses you want, it doesn't change that fact that I'm dumping you." She grabbed her backpack from his bed, and stormed out of his room.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. He punched his door, and created a hole. He kept punching it until it eventually fell of its hinges. Face red, and chest heaving, he slid down the nearest wall, eyeing his destruction. Quinn was the only tie holding him from embracing everything that was Mercedes! The only thing! And now that was gone. There were no closed doors locking him in, everything was free game. He looked at the door again, and saw it as a metaphor. He beat down his own door, and now it was up to him to chase whatever opportunity it awaiting. It surprised him, because though he did feel something for Mercedes, he still liked Quinn. She dumped him unexpectedly, and now he was facing the after shock.

* * *

"Dude, I am so sorry about Quinn." Finn said, they were walking into the school. Puck did stay up all night. All his fears, and loneliness set in.

"Yeah, you look pretty beat." Jacob said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Can we drop it? Like damn!" He remained in his sulky, fearsome, shocked state for another week. Not really looking at anybody, specifically 'Cedes. He still showed up to Glee, much to his confusion. And so did Quinn. He'd always glance at the blonde to see if she'd soften up to him, but nothing. She hardly looked at him, and when she did, it was cold.

It was Monday again, and it was now math. Every time she'd ask something, or walk up to the board to do a math problem, Puck struggled.

"…And thats how I got x equals 4." She said capping her pen. Everyone clapped, and Puck looked to the side. When the teacher asked if anyone disagreed, and when know one did, she went to sit. Puck shut his eyes against her sweet scent, but it was no use. He could smell her. Ever since that night he got too close, he could.

God seemed to not be on his side at all this week because just then, Mr. Morgan decided it was time to assign them new seats.

"Okay, Mercedes, you sit here." He pointed to a desk all the way at the end, second seat from the front. That was far from where Puck was, and he exhaled pure relief, a few more names, and Puck's was called.

"And Puckerman, you're sitting here." He said, pointing to the seat two rows in, second seat from the front. Directly beside Mercedes. _You have _got_ to be kidding._ He thought, but obliged anyway. Mr. Morgan continued on names, and Puck couldn't look at Mercedes, though he felt a whole burning in his cheek. He tensed when she called out to him.

* * *

He looked so sad. Like, extremely beat up about it. Mercedes didn't know what she felt worse about, him getting his heart broken, or him caring enough about Quinn to actually get his heart broken.

"Hey." She whispered. He didn't say anything, instead, opting to just looking at her with dead eyes. Her heart broke in two again.

"I'm sorry about your break up with Quinn. Must be tough, you two were together for a while there." He looked away and shook his head.

"And?" He sassed, sympathy for him immediately vanished, but not all.

"And, I heard you beat down a door from its hinges." She hissed.

"So?" He seemed to be waiting for her point, but hadn't she stated it already?

"So you need to work on your anger." She said, completely forgetting her manners. He scoffed and looked at her.

"You don't know anything." He said to her.

"I know enough." Or so she thought she did. She knew him a long time.

"And whats that? That she broke up with me, and that I broke down my room door? Is there anything else you know? Something not so shallow and obvious?" He spat, and she widened her eyes. He was right, she didn't know.

"You're right. I was just saying I was sorry. I didn't mean everything else." He looked at her, and she hung her head in utter shame. "I meant to ask if you were okay." She looked back at him, and was surprised at the warmth that was in his eyes. They softened significantly.

"Thanks." He said.

Call him crazy, but this break up was pretty hard on her, too. He didn't understand it. Sure she insulted him, but seeing her head hang like that, the tiny voice in which she spoke to him in, it was too much. None of it was her fault, it was all him. She was just a number in the equation that he put her in. She wasn't the one to be upset at. It was himself.

* * *

Puck saw Mercedes down the hall reaching for a book in her locker. She looked so cute tip toeing to reach her books, he was about to walk up to her when he saw some random guy come up to help her with her books. She smiled sweetly and said something, and just when Puck was about to look away, he kissed her on the cheek! _What was that?!_ Slamming his locker he walked up to them.

"Sup guys." He said, eyeing the guy he'd never met before in his life.

"Hey man." He greeted, and Puck lifted his head a bit higher, looking at the slightly shorter guy. He wasn't much shorter, he was white, with Elvis Presley like hair, he had beauty marks all over his face and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Puck asked.

"I'm Sebastian. And you are?" He held out a hand.

"Puck." He didn't take his hand, and Sebastian awkwardly took it back.

"He's from church." Mercedes said, "We're both leaders." Puck looked at her like he was bored.

"You go go church?" Sebastian asked, and Puck shook his head, "Well you should come some-"

"Its okay." He turned to the shorter girl, and eyed her.

"What?" She asked when his gaze became too strong. She looked back at Sebastian, and luckily the bell rang.

"I'll see you later 'Cedes." Sebastian said, and he didn't miss the look on her face. Doing a double take at her, he felt his blood pressure rise.

"Who's he?" Puck said, walking side-by-side with Mercedes.

"Sebastian." She said sarcastically.

"I know, but why did he kiss you on the cheek?" He didn't mean to ask so hastily, but he needed to know. Mercedes bit her lip and looked down.

"Because we're talking, and we like each other." She said quietly.

"What?" He deadpanned. Much calmer than what he felt inside. He was just about to admit to this girl how much he felt about her, and he couldn't, because now she was talking to someone else. Convenient timing, really.

"You heard." Puck thought back to the guy, and was shocked. He didn't think he'd be her type.

"Why?" He didn't mean to sound so rude… okay, so maybe he did a little.

"We have the same interests. And he's cute." Puck laughed, and they reached outside of her classroom. She stopped to look at him.

"You and obnoxious CW hair guy have the same interests? And you find him attractive." He said, then clutched his sides as he laughed loudly. "Too good." He knew that she'd be angry, but if he didn't joke and laugh about it, he'd probably chop the guy's head off.

"Yes! And shut up!" She smiled softly, then she glared, "Theres nothing wrong with his hair."

"Oh, theres plenty. Like the fact its twenty twelve, not nineteen twelve." He said, and she rolled her eyes, walking in the classroom.

Well, fuck his life. Mercedes was talking to someone.

And fuck, he could sing!

They finally got the last two members that was required for sectionals, Mike, Sam, and now Sebastian who was the thirteenth member and currently sitting next to Mercedes. They were sitting in front of the class doing some lame ass duet-on his part-and he grabbed her hand.

Sectionals were a few weeks away, and they were auditioning to sing lead, when they were done, the class was shouting their praises, everyone except Puck. Because now they were doing a duet for all of Lima to see, and plus they were now an official couple. If he thought he was irritated before, he was definitely annoyed now. Crossing his arms, he watched in pure saltiness as the couple hugged.

* * *

A few months went by, and Puck decided he was over it. He continued throwing kids in the dumpster, making fun of fools, and being a womanizer. He wasn't ashamed either. Mercedes and whats-his-face seemed extremely perfect, and he couldn't handle being reminded that he wasn't good enough for her. So, instead of being sulky, and mad at her _all the time _he kept moved forward. Or tried to, anyway. He needed money, and decided to start a pool cleaning business. He got the idea when he was helping a neighbor clean her pool, he noticed the predatory look in her eyes, and ended up fucking her right there by the poolside. Not one of his brightest moments, but it happened, and he was already far pass caring about being good enough for the one he really wanted. In fact, he accepted it the day he met her. Okay, maybe not the day he meant her, maybe it was the year following that, but by the time she had a cute obsession with bright colors in seventh grade and an unconditional love for God, it was confirmed.

He saw the couple right now, holding hands. He wasn't all that positive, but he'd say the look in her eyes got dimmer and dimmer with each passing day, maybe he was just hoping, which he shouldn't be because he so obviously didn't _care_ anymore, or so he told himself, he knew he was really a filthy liar. He just stood on the side though, because now almost every time he and Mercedes spoke, they only got into arguments. It was worse than before, too. There were times they'd make eye contact because he'd be staring at her, or even, more often times than not, she'd be staring at him. Those times really warmed him, but it would take more than glances to get him turn to goo like old times.

* * *

"How are you and Sebastian doing?" Artie and Tina were over at Mercedes and they were making her brothers' homecoming signs for basketball.

"Good." Mercedes replied, and continued sketching without a pause.

"I don't think you should even be with him, though." She said suddenly, and Mercedes snapped her head up in shock.

"Excuse me?" She was more shocked than angry.

"You guys have been together for months, and you're already boring me." She replied, and Artie stopped strumming his guitar.

"I think its good that she's with him." Artie glared at the asian.

"I think Puck is good for her." Tina said in a small voice.

"Will you stop, for the love of everything, saying you want Puck and our girl together?" Artie yelled in frustration, "I hate him, don't you get that Tina?" She shook her head.

"I know you do, but have you ever thought how she brings out the best in him, and he brings excitement to her?" Tina asked, and Mercedes thought it was time to intervene.

"Okay guys. I'm right here. And I can make my own decisions. I'm happy you both have opinions, that shows you care, but I'm with Sebastian. And its not like Puck wants me anyway, so lets just drop this. Tina, Puck and I will never happen, we have to be able to stand in the same room without glaring at each other, and I'm pretty positive he can't stand me... so." She let her sentence hang, and went back to her drawings.

* * *

Tina took a deep breath when she saw Puck sitting in the library. He was doing something on his phone when she walked up.

"Puck!" She greeted with a smile, he looked up at her confused. They grew up together, sure, but they never exactly talked, it was only when Mercedes was around.

"Hey Tina." He said, sitting up completely.

"Can I sit?" He nodded, and she did. He eyed her for a few moments. And before the awkwardness could choke him to death, he spoke up.

"Whats up?" He asked, and she smiled wider.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to let you know that Mercedes' birthday is coming up soon, and I was inviting you to this surprise party I planned for her." She said happily.

"Um, I'm not too sure if thats a good idea." He rose an eyebrow, and looked around nervously.

"Why?" He looked at her pointedly. "Oh c'mon. After all, I know you're her friend, and it wouldn't be half bad!" She put a hand on his forearm.

"And what if it is?"

"Then you can leave!" She said, and he nodded.

"I'll think about it." He answered and her smile got wider.

The bell rang, and they headed off their separate ways. Tina sure hoped she wasn't making a mistake inviting Puck, but she highly doubted that she did. She just hoped he wasn't right, and Mercedes would get mad or something.

The next day Tina got Puck's confirmation and was absolutely elated. She didn't have any intention of ruining Sebastian and Mercedes' relationship, she just knew that Mercedes would want him there. Mercedes' birthday was two weeks away, and everyone from glee was going. With every passing day Tina got more and more excited, while Puck got more and more antsy.

He didn't know what to get her for her birthday. The last time he got her a gift he was in the eight grade. It turned out great, but what would he get her? A bible? No she already has one. Cross necklace? No. A bracelet? No. Stuffed animal? No! She wasn't five! He hoped something would come to him quickly.

"Are you going to Mercedes' party?" Finn asked Puck after Puck came over.

"Yes."

"What are you getting her?"

"I don't know."

"Dude, her party is in two days!" Puck's eyes widened.

"Shit dude! Really?! What am I going to get her? We need to go to the mall and look for something!" Puck exclaimed quickly, he truly lost track of time.

"Whoa man." Finn said, standing up, and grabbing his stuff. "Didn't realize you were that eager."

They arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later, looking over the mall's map to get a visual of where they could go, Puck didn't know where to start.

"We could go to Forever 21. I know chicks love that place." Finn said, and Puck shook his head. "Macy's?" Again he shook his head.

"No. Those places can't be anymore wrong!" Because for starters, Puck didn't know her size, and he wasn't about to guess, secondly, Macys? Just… no.

"Okay…" Finn said slowly. "Where then?" Puck continued to look at the map, and came across _Icings_, the jewelry store.

"Here." He pointed, and they made their way to the store.

They were in the store for five minutes, and Puck was getting annoyed at the minimal selection. Well, it wasn't minimal. When you first walked in the place puked the rainbow. There was everything, and at first glance he genuinely thought he would find something. But there was nothing.

"You need to chill out." Finn said, turning the earring stand.

"I am."

"No you're not. You're jumpy. What gives?" He asked.

"Nothing in this store screams Mercedes. Thats all." Finn rose a brow.

"You are so whipped." He said with a small smile on his lips. Puck's head whipped in his direction.

"What?"

"Oh don't even act like you don't know. You are so worried about her gift. And why? Because you're whipped! Not even Quinn's birthday OR Christmas present was that big of a deal to you."

"Shut up and just help me find something, before I pass out from all your stupidity." Puck walked over a wall that was covered in silver. After looking at the hair pins and all that other girly crap, he saw the most girly thing, and it was perfect.

"Dude, look!" Finn came over a second later.

"A crown? Really?"

"Actually its a tiara." The sales clerk came up to them. Puck looked up, and for the first time he noticed all the girls eyeing them seductively. He smirked.

"Oh is it?" He flirted, and felt the sex shark come out. The girls glanced up from their racks and smiled coyly at them, and he returned it.

"Yeah, don't think its going to be a good look for you though." She smiled back.

"Actually, its for a friend of ours. Her birthday is in a few days and Puck thinks this is perfect for her." Finn said, and all the girls swooned. "He's whipped." He hissed at the sales clerk and her eyes got wide, looking back at the other teen.

"Shucks." She said, "Its cute though." she cooed, then sashayed away.

"What the hell, bro?" Puck shelved Finn, and Finn looked unapologetic.

"If you want Mercedes, you're going to have to treat her with respect."

"I didn't say I wanted her."

"Actions, man." Puck shook his head and walked over to the check out counter. He was really salty at Finn for cock blocking, but he was even more salty at himself for not caring as much as he should about _getting_ cock blocked.

* * *

Mercedes' party was finally here. They rented a hall that was decorated amazingly. The tables were round, with about 10 chairs all around, there were light purple table cloths, and white fabric laced in the wooden chairs. There was the same light purple color streamers mixed with white that went along the stage. There was a balloon arch at the entrance, and little party favors scattered on the table. Tina smiled at her work. The sign in table was also light purple, and the gift box covered with fabric, and pictures of her and random friends. All of it wouldn't have been possible without the generous donations of Artie's parents, who were pretty well off.

"We did a pretty good job!" Artie turned to Brittany and Tina who were wiping off the sweat from their faces.

"Thanks!" Tina said. The color scheme, the theme, everything was thought of by her.

"Yeah we did!" Brittany bounced on her heels.

"Brittany?" Artie turned to ask, and Tina took it as cue to walk away. She decided to go to the stage where Mike was setting up the artificial trees.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Will you be my date tonight?" He'd been trying for months to be her friend, but his feelings were too strong now. He needed to take another shot.

"Of course I will, Artie." She smiled sweetly at him, "I thought you'd never ask." She said, sitting on his lap and giving him a bear hug.

"I have to go home and get ready, but are you going to pick me up then?" She asked, and Artie nodded.

"Mike and I will be there." He answered and she squealed, gave him a huge kiss on the cheek, and bounded off to her car. Artie sat there and smiled, he finally did it.

Tina turned to Mike who was smiling at the Bartie action happening not too far away.

"They're cute." He said, turning his attention back on the task at hand.

"Yeah, they sure are. Finally!" Tina exclaimed and Mike laughed.

"Those two always had something?" He wondered, and she nodded.

"Like majorly."

"What about us?" She turned to look at him, and he smiled, "We have something going on?"

"Um." Tina didn't know what to say. They had study sessions sometimes at his house, and she loved his body. They did get along great, and he was always helping her out with stuff. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have a small thing for Mike Chang.

"Maybe." She finally answered and gave him a flirty smile.

They were caught in each other's gaze when Puck walked in with Finn.

"Whoa, baby!" He said, he thought he'd come by to help set up, but by the look of things, they got it handled.

"Perfect, you're here. Both of you can watch this place while the rest of us get ready." Tina said jumping off the stage, and Mike followed her.

"Uh, okay." Puck said, "But hurry up." Tina stuck out her tongue, and the trio left.

An hour later, everyone was back and looking good. Mercedes wasn't due to come in with Sebastian for another 30 minutes, and there were still a few people missing. Like Santana and Sam. Thankfully, Sam showed up, and five minutes later, so did Santana. Artie texted Sebastian where he was and he said they were almost there.

Someone turned off the lights when they Sebastian texted them they were turning in. They ducked when they heard Mercedes' laugh. She walked in and someone flicked the lights.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled, and she jumped a mile high.

"Holy crap, ya'll scared me!" She said, but smiled warmly at her guests, "I didn't expect this! Guuuuuys." She said, and laughed at herself.

She looked around and saw everyone. She saw the entire glee club, Lauren Zizes, Wes, who was Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, and a couple other friends from school, then she saw Puck, before everyone came up to her. After the hype died down, Puck walked up to her.

"Hey birthday girl." He said, and she looked at him with a warm smile. It made him feel good! That was the first time in who knows how long since she's smiled at him that way. "I got you this." He said, bringing the tiara from behind his back.

"Oh my gosh Puck, you did not!" She giggled. "Aw, I love it. Will you help me put it on?" He nodded, then hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want the combs at the end of the tiara to hurt her, plus her hair was so nice, they were in soft curls, the way he always loved her hair. Actually, she looked mighty hot. She had a leather jacket, a nicely fitted sparkly black top, and black skinny jeans with heels. He swallowed his fear, and placed it gently on her head.

"Perfect." He smiled at her, and she reached for it.

"Its not crooked?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Okay Mercedes! You have to sing!" Rachel pulled her away from Puck and dragged her on the stage.

During their number, Puck couldn't help the cheesy grin on his face.

* * *

Mercedes was so surprised! Then when Puck gave her the tiara, she nearly died. It was really simple, yet still so pretty, and not to mention, the way he looked tonight. _Mmm-mm_. She stopped her thoughts right there. Nope, she had a boyfriend. She sang the number with Rachel, and couldn't help but not look at Puck. He had a leather jacket on like her, a dark blue top, and jeans. Simple, but hot, just like her tiara. Plus, the song was perfect. They were singing _Take me or Leave me_ from Rent. Okay, so it probably wasn't so appropriate for her to be singing and looking at him while she sang a song like that, but she couldn't help it! Seems as though she couldn't help anything that night. Not like she ever could around Puck anyway.

The party went by smoothly, and everyone was having a fun time. When they gathered around the tables to sing happy birthday, she nearly fainted. The cake had two levels, it was round with light purple frosting to match everything else, and white musical notes sporadically on it. It was the most amazing cake she'd ever seen. Standing between Artie who had Brittany on his lap and Tina, she put her arms around them.

"I love you guys to bits. You know that?"

"Its your sweet 16 baby girl, what'd you expect?" Artie answered and Mercedes swooned in awe. This was the best day ever.

* * *

The rest of the school year passed uneventfully for Mercedes. They lost during regionals, but its was okay. They passed sectionals and she got a solo, and that was good enough for them. It was now the last day of school, and Mercedes was cleaning out her locker.

"Hey." She turned and saw that it was her boyfriend.

"Hi babe." She closed her locker and took his hand. "Excited for summer?"

"Um, sure." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like it." She smirked at him, till she looked back at him.

"Hun, whats wrong?" She stopped him and faced him.

"I need to talk to you. But not here."

"Okay, so your house?" She asked, and he nodded.

They arrived at his house, and they were sitting in his parlor.

"Whats wrong?" She asked again. He'd been completely quiet the whole way to his house, and it was getting on her nerves.

"I'm moving." Mercedes thought she heard him wrong.

"What? When?"

"My dad he got orders to move. I'm so sorry." Sebastian said, on the verge of tears himself.

"Oh. When did you find out?"

"Couple days ago. By the end of the summer, we'll be gone." He said quietly, and she sat by him.

"Well, what about us?" She asked the scariest question of all.

"I don't know. It would be unfair for me to tell you not to move on." He said, "Besides, I know you will."

"You don't know that." She countered.

"Yes, I do. Mercy, you're beautiful inside and out. Besides I already know there are a few guys at McKinley that are falling for you."

"Thats a lie."

"Is it? What about Puck?" He asked, and she looked at him confused.

"Puck?"

"I saw you two at the party, and I see the glances you both give each other. I'm not blind." He said quietly with a tiny smile. "I saw it, but I continued on with keeping you. I'm so selfish." He put a hand through his hair, and she stopped him.

"Stop. You aren't selfish. You're a man. And theres nothing going on between us." She said, and he shook his head.

"Figures you wouldn't see it, but I do." Mercedes shook her head, she did't want to go down that path of Puck again, or as Artie calls it the train wreck.

"So does this mean we're done?" She asked quietly, and he looked at her.

"I can't continue being unfair to you. If God wants us together, he'll provide. Until then, yeah. We are." He said, "Ugh, I hate saying that, but our season is over." Mercedes felt her chest hurt.

"What about the rest of your summer here?"

"If you want to still be together, till I leave, we can be. I don't mind." He paused, "And if you want to break up now rather than later so we could get used to each other being around without actually 'being together' we can do that too." Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense." A tear ran down her cheek, and he brushed it aside.

"Don't cry, darling."

"I thought your dad was done moving. I thought you were staying in Lima for good."

"Yeah, we were supposed to, but what can I do?"

"Where are you moving?"

"Alaska."

"Alaska?!" She bowed her head. "Oh." He lifted her head and brought her in for a kiss.

"You'll always be my girl." He smiled at her. She knew he didn't mean it in a relationship, boyfriend, girlfriend kind of way, but as friends. They shared another kiss, and cuddled on the couch.

Sebastian had turned out to be her rock the last couple months, it was so not fair. She wasn't in love him yet, but she felt like she could. They'd been together for six months, and it was lovely. But he was right, they weren't meant to be together, at least not yet. It still didn't make it hurt less, because it still did, a lot. Through the months, he'd been one of her best friends. They talked every night, and though everything was great, she still felt like she was doing something wrong. It wasn't until he mentioned the glances between her and a certain junior that she knew why. Because although she stayed away from Puck, her eyes hardly did.

"I'm sorry." She said, kissing his chest, and he chuckled.

"How about we both forgive each other, and leave it at that?" He suggested and she looked up at him.

"How are you so calm?"

"Because, you're my friend, and you always will be. And because through it all, you're the best I ever had." He chuckled, and her heart hurt more. "Will you stop that look? God has something planned for me, and I'm not saying you're bad, but he has something more 'me' planned, and you have something more 'you'. I'll always love you, no matter what." He pulled her closer and she obliged.

"You always know what to say." She smiled and took in his smell. He always smelt so good.

* * *

Mercedes went home and she cried. She didn't want him to leave, but at the same time, she felt like she could fully breathe again. He was an excellent boyfriend, but he was too good for her. He wasn't hung up on other girls while they were together, and he was always so genuine. She seriously couldn't've asked for a better first boyfriend. He was her first kiss, boyfriend, and date, and she never regretted a single moment of it. Over the summer she helped him pack, and apparently she wasn't done crying. He had pictures of them from the photo booth in his book as a marker, he still had the gifts she got him, and the pictures of them from camp from when they first started talking. It was bitter sweet seeing all of those. There were beanies that she made him, and shorts that she brought. There were endless picture frames that she glued together, and he thought it was cute how that was her hobby. And when it was two weeks before school was back in session, he was gone.

When they said goodbye, she was in front of his house hugging his family. They got closer too, and now five people that were close to her, were leaving. There were tears, and she made Sebastian promise to call her when his plane landed. With a last long, lingering kiss, and an extra long, extra strong hug, he jumped in the taxi's mini van, and they were gone. Mercedes stood on the side walk crying and utterly alone.

* * *

**A/N So that didn't last very long (in terms of chapters) but I hoped you guys liked that update. I shocked myself because Sebastian! Really? But hey... Grant Gustin is fine as heck and idk.**

**And forgive any mistakes. I could've edited it better, but I kept getting distracted.**

**Okay guys, till next time :)**


	7. Blame it on the Alcohol

I don't own Glee, or its characters!

"Alright guys! I know we lost last year at Regionals, but we're determined to get back on our feet to get to nationals… which!" he paused for effect "Is in New York!" Mr. Shue said excitedly. It was only the first day back, and Mercedes already wanted to shoot herself. It was odd, being back in school without her boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend. The day he left she stood on the pavement in front of his old house crying for 15 minutes before someone came and helped her get back home. It took her a while to bounce back, heck its been almost three weeks, but she thought she was doing relatively well for someone who got left behind with little warning. She looked around and noticed everyone was cheering, except her.

"Whats the matter Mercedes? Aren't you happy? Its New York!" Tina basked as if it were a revelation.

"I am happy." She said. She didn't sound convincing at all… not even to herself.

The rest of the club passed in a blur, and she was amazed to see that just about everyone came back. Tina and Mike were now together, and so were Finn and Quinn-that caught Mercedes by surprise, but still happy nonetheless to see him moving on. Artie and Brittany were still together, and everyone else, well, they were solo birds.

* * *

Puck heard Tina's question and waited for Mercedes' response. He internally cringed at her answer and knew that she was not happy at all. He wondered if thinking about New York made her remember about all those times when they were there last. The late night talk, the skipping out to go to Time's Square, but got ruined, and ended up (almost) skinny dipping at the beach, which was so fun. Watching the sunrise, anything! He wondered if she even remembered.

"So, being back in New York, that would be fun, wouldn't it?" Puck asked her after class.

"Yeah, I guess." She answered and he continued walking with her to her locker.

"Whats wrong?" He didn't know if he wanted to know what was. What if it had to do with that Sebastian kid? He wouldn't be able to handle listening to her spill her guts. It left him cut when he found out she was standing on the sidewalk in front of his house crying the day they left, but he still wanted to know if she was going to be okay.

"Nothing. I'll be fine." He nodded.

"I know you'll be okay, but if you need help, I'm here. I mean, we're both victims of being unexpectedly dumped." She chuckled a little, and that got him to smile.

"Yeah, but to be fair your ex is still around." Mercedes reminded him and again, he nodded.

"Yeah, but is it really?" He really wanted to understand just how invested she was in her relationship with Sebastian.

"But you would be a great help about moving on. I know you were absolutely devastated about Quinn breaking it off last year." She made a face of concern and he shrugged off the warm sensation he was beginning to feel.

"Yeah, and if I can move on, so can you." He said, grabbing her arm and looping it through his. Ignoring the fact that he wasn't so devastated about not being with Quinn as he was with admitting openly that he wanted Mercedes. He tried to bust those walls down, but they immediately went back up when he saw her with Sebastian. He was trying to destroy his insecurities and the walls he had when it came to her, but he knew it was going to take a while.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Nowhere special. Just taking you for a walk." He said, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "You talk. I'll listen." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you want to listen to my personal problems?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Guess I know that talking it out will make you feel better." He said and she smiled lightly at him.

"Where would I start?" He took a moment to think about it.

"I was going to say where you felt comfortable, but you can start of by telling me how you feel?" He said, giving her arm as squeeze.

Mercedes looked at him like she wasn't sure. She wanted to take his acts of kindness genuinely but thought he'd just use it against her later. If not, that she would spill her guts, and he'll ignore her, like every other time.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable talking about it." She said. It was mostly true.

"Is it because you two did the-?" He moved his head from side to side… letting the question hang, and she scrunched up her face.

"No! And besides why would that be your business?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Guess because I know that sex can complicate things more. I was just checking. And besides, as best friends with the JJ's, its my duty to make sure their kid sister is safe." He said as if it were not a big deal.

"Oh."

"So since you didn't do the deed, why would you feel uncomfortable?" She took a deep breath. She didn't know if it was because the level of intimacy shared between them, or because of he said he wanted her safe, but she wanted to be honest. She was nervous as hell, but she was finally going to bring it up.

"Because I don't understand our friendship for squat." She admitted, and his step faltered a little.

"How do you mean?" Puck knew exactly what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it. Once again, he was being a coward, but he didn't care right now.

Mercedes took it that she was making it all up in her head. Maybe there really was nothing going on between Puck and her, but she couldn't help but think and feel like there was! She wasn't about to go insane over it again.

"Nothing." She said. Thinking back on New York, the stolen and silent glances. The glare he's thrown at literally any guy she spoke with. Too cowardly to seize an opportunity, he ignored it, if he spoke about their friendship there would be no going back. Maybe she'd know he was too good for her, and she'd probably wouldn't even want to go there.

"You can tell me anything." He thought that was fair enough.

"Can I?"

"Yes." He said, confused by the slightly snide tone she used. She was too scared to elaborate on her question, but she wasn't willing to put herself out there if he wasn't willing to at least try to meet her half way. She couldn't afford to get hurt by Puck.

"I have to go." She said, and pulled away, but he squeezed her arm to stay in place. He didn't say anything, instead he just looked her in the eyes. It had been a while since they've made eye contact like that. Her big doe eyes, and his hazel ones, feeling that gravitational pull where, no matter where in life they were, he knew would suck him in like a supermassive black hole. Except its beautiful, entirely different, and it'll be the kine that made him feel full in his heart. He knew he confused her, and he liked having that power over her. She never told him, but he could tell he did. From the times she'd bring her eyebrows in concentration at something cryptic he'd tell her, or do, he knew what he was doing. But it was about time he had something over her, because when it came to her, he'd give her the world. He'd do whatever he needed to, to make her happy, even if it means he shouldn't initiate anything with her. Plus, he'd never _never _let her have the power of letting her know she left him confused, too.

"Puck, please let me go." Her voice was just above a whisper, and as always, he'd do whatever she told him to. He let go of her arm and she quickly walked off.

* * *

A month had passed and Mercedes was doing really well. She stepped down from leadership and she was trying to concentrate on herself. She was a junior now. Ministry would always be there when she was ready to serve again, until then, she was just focusing on school. It was alcohol awareness and the glee club had to perform. Apparently Rachel had never tasted alcohol before-Mercedes had like a year ago. Her, Artie, and Tina wanted to know what it felt like-and Puck convinced her to throw a party since her dads were out of town. Thats what led them to the Berry household.

It was a nice house, had a modest stage in the basement, and a bar to the left side of it. It was a pretty big basement so you had enough room to dance, or sit, or whatever.

A few hours in, they were all wasted enough, and decided to play 'Spin the bottle.' Mercedes was nervous as hell as she spun her bottle because the only other person she'd ever kissed was Sebastian. And what if she kissed Puck? Worse, it landed on Sam. They made eye contact, and she saw his eyes darken as he smirked. Reaching over for her he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in for an immediate deep kiss. Mercedes thought his lips felt nice. They were plumper than Sebastian's, and honestly, boy could kiss. His tongue was working wonders, and she hoped she was returning the sentiment. She bit lightly on his lip and she felt him moan. He was just about to deepen it again when a pair of hands pulled him back. Mercedes felt the air whoosh out of her and when her eyes opened, she saw Puck removing his hands from Sam's shoulders. She hadn't even realized her hands were in his hair, until she looked at his swollen lips and tousled hair. She blushed, and so did he, but he still remained his eye contact. Puck was eyeing the boy sitting next to him, and he had to say something.

"What the hell, trouty? Its 'Spin the bottle' not seven minutes in heaven." Sam broke eye contact to look at Puck.

"Maybe we should change the rules then?" Mercedes' heart picked up. She'd never really considered Sam before, but now she was! Boy can kiss. She didn't know if the alcohol was talking, but she wanted more, too. She giggled loudly then as Sam rose his eyebrows at her.

"I see she agrees with me." He drawled and winked at her. She glanced over at Puck sitting next to him, and she had to do a double take. He was glaring. At her!

"How's about Rachel spin? Its her turn." Tina said, as Puck and everyone else turned their attention to her. Oddly enough, it landed on Puck, and Puck leaned in closer. 'Deliberate, and sexy' he kept repeating to himself. He did have Mercedes watching, after all. Though her kiss with Sam was hot as hell, and he could've sworn the blonde moaned, he wanted to make this a show for everyone. Eventually someone pulled him away and scolded him the same way he scolded Sam.

"My bad." He smirked as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and stared at Mercedes. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. Her swollen lips, fluffed hair, sweet eyes. He wanted to experience what Sam just did, but he wanted so much more. Because DAMN if she didn't look like a great kisser.

Mercedes watched in disgust as Puck eagerly kissed Rachel. She looked so awkward, and buddy boy was just going for it! She had to admit though, after he pulled away and wiped his mouth, it was pretty hot. He was smirking at her, and she returned it challenging. The whole rest of the game went by as she prayed it would land on him, or his would land on her, but it never happened. Almost an hour of playing that game, and it never landed for it to happen for them. How freaking ironic! She even had to kiss Tina, actually, everyone, even Artie! That was funny, a bit awkward, but it was still fun. She was surprised at how good he actually was. Santana had nice lips, too, but the game was over, and now everyone was dancing and singing.

Mercedes was dancing against Mike when she made eye contact with Puck. This time he didn't look away. Instead, he watched with that sex shark look in his eyes. She didn't react to him staring, but instead, she moved closer to her dancing partner with Tina hollering at them. She was working it, she knew it, and when Puck came up to them, she hoped he was going to ask her to dance. He didn't. He was walking by to get to the other side of the room like she didn't even phase him, and it annoyed her. Turning so she was facing Mike and so that Puck was in her line of vision, she danced even closer to him. His hands on her waist and pulling her in even closer. She watched as Puck turned around and looked at her, but this time, he turned away, opting to talk to Sam.

"Dang girl! You've got the moves!" Mike said, and Mercedes laughed.

"Thanks!" She said, and the song came to an end. With one hug to Mike, she walked over to the punch where Sam and Puck were standing.

"Hey guys!" She said, and Sam eagerly greeted her, Puck… well, he pretended like he hadn't heard her. "Hi _guys_ she emphasized." Still he didn't turn. Sam had a blissfully confused look on his face when Puck didn't turn around to greet her, and he turned his attention back to Mercedes.

"So that was some kiss, huh?" He asked, and because she was drunk, it temporarily distracted her and she smiled.

"Sure was. People can say whatever they want about your mouth, but I think it works wonders!" She heard Puck scoff, when she turned to look at him, he was shaking his head, and started to walk away.

"What's with him?" Sam asked, and Mercedes thought that if she knew even a fourth of what his problem was, her life would be a million times easier. Artie never understood before why she stood around long enough to even notice that pattern of the 'hot attraction' at first, then 'cold shoulder' way later.

"Not a damn clue, but lets dance!" She said, placing down their cups and pulling him to the dance floor. Once there, she turned her back to him, so she was against his front, and his hands went to her hips as he gently kissed her left ear.

Puck watched in rage as Mercedes danced with Mike and Sam. Sure they were at different times, but did it ever occur to her that he'd probably want to dance? Puck never got jealous, but as his walls were going back up, he felt his jealousy rising along with it. Soon he'd learn that the walls can only hide so much. Taking a swig of his drink, he watched in satisfaction that at least the blonde teen, with the lips that 'worked wonders' with Mercedes' mouth was pretty shitty at dancing. His mind was about to be ease at how she seemed to be laughing with him more platonically then anything else, when he saw her walk behind him, and wrap her arms around his stomach, moving HIM from side to side in rhythm. It was increasingly annoying to watch, so with one more shot, he took his sulky, half horny self to the girl he couldn't keep his eyes off.

By the time he mustered the courage, her back was pressed against Sam's front, so he went in front of her and asked if she wanted to dance. She simply ignored him and faced Sam. Puck knew he deserved it, but he wanted a piece of Mercedes tonight. Hell, he always did. He started dancing behind her, and he easily swayed in time with her. Damn her ass felt so damn good against his growing member. He gripped her hips and eventually she was completely flushed against him. She couldn't deny he felt good behind her, and after Sam finally excused himself, she put her hand behind Puck's head, pulling his face closer. The song switched from quick and upbeat, to slow R&B, or as Puck liked to call it, 'Grinding music.' Her movements became slower, and his arms was now completely circling her waist. He obliged and moved closer, her face was a few inches from his, and he wanted to kiss her so badly. Instead, he opted for running his nose along her neck, ears, and cheeks. He placed a few tiny pecks, but thats all he allowed himself. They were interrupted by Rachel and Blaine taking over the stage and killing the mood completely by playing some show tunes. Okay, so the song they chose in beat wasn't good, but the lyrics were pretty ironic. It was as if the duel was trolling him.

They sang, 'Don't you want me.' by The Human League. Though the lyrics were on point, it popped that little bubble they had going on. Mercedes was standing a respectable distance away, jumping up and down and singing the song with Brittany, both shouting lyrics at each other. Puck knew he just wanted a little piece of Mercedes, but after he got it, he wanted more. He couldn't ignore at all the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans, and discretely made it to the bathroom. Once there, he wanked himself off, thinking about, and only about Mercedes and how she looked, smelt, and felt in his arms. She was the reason for this hard on he had, and only she could get rid of it. A few moments later he was giving out in a tissue. After cleaning himself off, he went back out to the party that was slowly torturing him.

* * *

Puck woke up the next morning feeling the effects of Rachel's party. As soon as he opened his eyes he knew he wasn't in his house. He was still in the grand house that was Rachel's. He was on the floor in the middle of her basement. He shot up, and quickly regretted it. After his head stopped spinning, he looked around and saw Sam cradling a bottle water sitting next to a fan. He continued looking around. Rachel was gone, and everyone else was asleep. He saw in a corner, the long couch and spotted Mercedes laying on it with her back facing the room. He smiled, figured she'd get the couch. Well, she was the first one out last night. After she fell asleep, Puck remembered thinking the rest of the night wasn't worth it, but he ended up staying up longer. Eventually he blanked out, and assumed he was one of the last ones standing, since he was in the middle of the room.

Puck really wanted to talk to her about last night, and waited patiently as she woke up. In the mean time he grabbed his extra clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste and made it upstairs. When he made it to the top he bumped into Rachel. He straightened her, and apologized, asking where the nearest shower was. She showed him to the guest bathroom and gave him a wash cloth. After expressing his gratitude, he showered and got ready for the day. He of course, had his morning boner, and like the night before, he wanked it off to Mercedes. Who looked like an angel this morning. Finishing all his business he made it to the nook. Rachel was making french toast.

"Are you seriously cooking?" He asked rubbing his headache.

"Yes." She said, grabbing more bread. When she looked back at him, she sympathized. "Noah, theres medicine in the cabinet above the coffee pot." She said.

He stood and grabbed it. Downing it with a water bottle from her ice box, he studied her for a minute.

"Are you not hung over?" She shook her head and he rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I did get drunk, but I stopped before a lot of you guys did. I couldn't even stand straight, so I drank a lot of water and ate a lot of bread. Finn helped me." She stated simply, going back to her pan and flipping the bread.

"Lucky girl." He said, and she chuckled. She made him his plate.

"Here." He was happy because he was hungry. Gracefully, his stomach agreed with everything and the only thing he had was a headache. A few minutes later they were joined by Mercedes and Artie.

"Smells nice in here." Artie said with Mercedes pushing him. As soon as Puck saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing yoga style capris and a large t-shirt. She looked so homey and comfortable, Puck wanted to pull her back to bed so he could snuggle with her. He was so busy in his thoughts that he almost missed the small smile she gave him as she walked past. He quickly smiled back, and she reached for his toast. Taking a bite of it without his permission, she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Good?" He tried to collect his wits, but his voice came out weak.

"Extremely. Thanks for sharing." She winked, and he chuckled.

"Wheres mine?" Artie asked, eyeing Puck. Puck knew he didn't like him, it was fine. Sort of. He didn't usual care who did or didn't like him, but Artie it was different. He wanted to befriend anyone who was Mercedes' friend. Damn he had it so fucking bad, it was pathetic. Rachel made him some, and Mercedes. He noticed the two were completely normal.

"Are you guys not suffering at all from last night?" He asked them.

"Mm, my head's a little sore, other than that, I'm okay. I have to thank Artie though. He brought me water and stuff to help me." She looked at her best friend and winked.

"Someones gotta look out for you, baby girl!" He easily replied, and Puck thought he could've done that. He still didn't know what it meant to truly like a girl. He was still new to this, but he definitely took notes for later.

"You know I love you, Artie." She said simply, and he shrugged.

"The same way you know I love you." He answered, and she shrugged.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Puck asked, and Artie eyed him.

"I prefer the term 'soulmate' ...and…?" He rose an eyebrow and Puck immediately backed off. Every fool knew that Artie and Brittany were perfect together. Even Puck knew Artie and Brittany had done the tango in their history, except their tango went smoothly now. Unlike his and Mercedes'. They kept doing the dance around each other, but never quite with each other.

By the time Mercedes finished her breakfast, just about everyone was sitting at Rachel's huge nook. She looked at the time and saw it was almost noon, and she needed to head home.

"I got to go." She said getting up to wash her dishes, but Rachel stopped her. "You sure?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"You're my guest! I got it! Besides, I know how pop Jones gets!" She said chuckling.

"Thank you so much Rachel, it was fun! And you're a great cook for a vegetarian." Everyone had to laugh then. She headed back to the basement to get her stuff when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around it was Puck. She quickly turned back to her bag. She was so grateful for her dark complexion, because had she been any lighter, her face would've been red.

"Mercedes could I have a ride?"

"I can't take any detours." She said, continuing on with her quest for her things, making sure she had everything. And thankful she didn't have to spend a car ride with him alone.

"Well, that works out perfectly, because I need to go to my grandmother's house." He said and she cringed.

"Then I don't see the problem." She said, clearly she couldn't make up any excuses without sounding like an asshole. At the confirmation, Puck grabbed his duffel, said his goodbyes and headed out with Mercedes.

"What about Artie and Tina?" Puck asked belatedly.

"Oh, Tina drove separately, so it was already agreed that Tina was taking Artie home."

"Why didn't you guys come together?"

"Tina had dinner with her parents. You know the Cohen-Chang tradition." She stated and shrugged it off. Puck noticed the air between them was a little strained. He debated if he should bring up the topic anyway, or if he should just wait till later.

The air ran thick in the car, and though he really wanted to see if she remembered last night the same way he did, he bit his tongue and held back what he wanted to say. He propped his arm against the door, and held up his head with his hand.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked him. He was so over everything it took him a while to answer. He lifted his head from his hand and started picking at his nails.

"Nothing, I guess. I know my grandma went to chuch, so…" He said in a bored tone. She looked over at him.

"I thought you were supposed to go to her house. But she's at church?" He shrugged, not caring that it was a lie, and he really needed to go home so he could rest. If he went to his grandmother's house, she'd work him to the bone. She'd make him clean the bathroom, and the patio, rake the yard, do whatever it is that she needed done.

"I don't know. Guess she just needs help around the house." He answered in the same bored that made him sound like an asshole.

"You're a good guy." She simply stated. He tried not to look at her so quickly, but he pretty much failed. He could tell she had her blush face on, and he could see a faint pinkness on her dark complexion.

"Thanks." He said warmly. He wanted nothing more than to bring up their little dance last night, but he chose not to. Sitting back in the chair, he closed his eyes and threw an arm over his face. He mostly thought about Mercedes, and as her scent was all around the car it reminded him more and more of last night. How she felt, and smelt. He snapped his arm off his face as he groaned loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes jumped. He scared her.

"Nothing." He snapped then winced at his tone. "Its just this headache won't go away." He said calmly, and they went back to their silence the rest of the ride home.

"Thanks for the ride." He said once they parked the car. "I'll see you."

"Bye." She said collecting her things. She watched as he walked away, she wondered if he remembered anything that happened last night and doubting he did from how much he drank.

* * *

"So what the hell was that last night?" Tina came up to Mercedes. She was the only one home since her brothers moved away to college not two weeks after Sebastian left and her parents had a meeting.

"You were there." She said, still finishing her outline for her english paper.

"Between you and Puck." Mercedes sighed, and put her pen down. "You guys kissed, didn't you?"

"No we did not kiss."

"Thats what it looked like when you were all bumpin and grindin'." She made a motion with her hips that made Mercedes burst into laughter.

"Well we didn't. I promise." Mercedes looked a little to disappointed for Tina's liking.

"Be careful, Mercedes. Your 'like' is showing." She rolled her eyes. If her knew anything about her best friend, it was that she tried her hardest to mask her feelings for this boy. Even if it was apparent as day, and nothing was standing in their way. Except their own stubbornness.

"Will you be quiet? Last night was because we were drunk. I told you I was over it. I meant it. You know I hate him because he's just an ass."

"No, you hate him because he confuses you." Tina corrected. Mercedes sometimes hated her bluntness. "And you know what they say. Hate, love, theres only one line separating them-"

"No, please don't say what I think you're going to say." Mercedes interrupted.

"And its a thin one." Tina continued not even a beat after her friend was done talking. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Luckily I know which side of the fence I'm on." Mercedes sassed, and Tina shook her head.

"Do you now?" Tina challenged. "Alright then, no more talk about that." She said after Mercedes shook her head at her question and went back to her own work.

Once again, Tina was 100% correct. She did hate him because he did confuse her. Usually, everywhere she looked, if a guy liked a girl, and danced with her the way he had, he'd go for it. But Puck never went for it. He had a 20 minute ride home in which he could've admitted anything he wanted to, but he was cold, shut out, and wasted it sleeping! They always said if a guy liked you, he'd go for it, wouldn't leave you guessing, and wouldn't leave you high and dry. She didn't have a lot of experience with guys, she only had one boyfriend for six months, and he was one of the most straight up guys she'd ever met, so she didn't have to worry about stupid shit like the kind that was going on with Puck. She hated the feeling he'd leave her with, and what was worse was, it wasn't always bad. He'd give her the cold shoulder, then pull some shit like stare at her, or smile at her. Or even something like last night.

"You could talk about it if you want." Well there was something that came to her mind just now.

"Okay, remember that night when he came and pointed to something imaginary at the sky then buckled my knee?" Tina nodded.

"The night you called him a punk and all those other names?"

"Yeah, and you told me to be warmer to him? I have been warmer to him, and he still refuses to remove that chip off his shoulder. Sure I was dancing with everyone, but I was dancing the closest to him, and you know how closed off I get." She said and she made sure to soften her tone at what she was about to say. "So Tina, I appreciate fully of your support for me to admit what you want me to, but sometimes its too much for me. Like now, and I need you to be that friend that I love, and back off for a little bit, okay?" Tina nodded. Mercedes never told her to butt out before.

"Yeah, okay." She said, and brought up nationals in New York. Mercedes internally groaned because though she told Tina just about everything about the trip in intermediate, she didn't tell her about the things that went on between her and Puck. Tina was always shelving their 'chemistry' and 'relationship' down her throat, so she kept that tidbit to herself. But talking about New York always made her have flashbacks of the last time she was there. Some of it painful because she was such an outcast, and some of it sweet because of the night Puck laid and just talked with her since she couldn't sleep.

Luckily enough Tina's mother called her phone to tell her to get home, and with that she was gone. Leaving Mercedes alone, finally the thing she wanted to be since the moment she fell asleep at Rachel's house.


	8. Broken

I don't own glee or its characters.

* * *

A month had passed since Rachel's party, and still nothing. No one brought up anything. Sure a few people bought up that Mercedes was working it that night, and Puck shifted uncomfortably at the memory, but other than that, as of terms of Mercedes and Puck nothing really came up. It was now October and sectionals was in a week. They had glee rehearsals that week, and Mike was tough on the choreography. He asked Brittany and Mercedes to help him. It was funny because Mercedes never really considered herself to be a dancer like he or Brittany, but Mike insisted.

Puck was trying his hardest to establish a conversation with Mercedes, but he was having a hard time. He thought maybe he shouldn't talk to her anymore. She deserved more and all that jazz. It was getting old, even to himself. Puck always knew she was too good for him, yet he couldn't stay away, also another thing he was relatively sick of admitting. He was doing a good job hiding his feelings, he thought. Then that night happened, but maybe if he retreated like he always did, they'd go back to friends.

"Hey." Finn said, coming up to Puck.

"Hey man." He greeted back.

"You okay?" Finn asked, and Puck's lips went down at the corners, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah." He answered. "About to start on Miss. Hutchin's pool." He said, motioning to her front lawn.

"Right." Finn shelved his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Whats up?"

"Well, I noticed since Rachel's party, you've been acting weird. Did it have anything to do with Mercedes?" Puck looked at Finn who refused to look back at him. Finn was over Mercedes, but it was still weird to talk about. Considering Puck was the one to encourage Finn to ask her out, then totally crashed his date when he did. Not to mention, he did feed his crush.

"No."

"You're a liar. I know you like her." What did it matter, the party was a month ago, and he didn't feed on it since then, so what?

"And?" Puck said grabbing his scrubbers and whatever other tools he needed.

"And I don't want you to hurt her." Puck scoffed

"Where is this even coming from?" He asked defensively. As if he weren't hard on himself, his best friend had to come and make him feel worse!

"You have a dirty past. And the way you two were dancing it was practically like you both were having sex. Good thing there were clothes in the way because I know how you are."

"I've still been a good friend to her." Puck stated. "I haven't even tried anything!" He ignored Finn's pun at Pucks 'ways' and was now making his way to the side of the house to get to the back. Finn was hot on his trail.

"I know, but when you decide to go after her remember what you want and what she deserves are two different things." Puck had just put his bucket down when he turned around to face his 'best friend.'

"What?"

"This isn't just any other girl, it's Mercedes-"

"You think I don't know that? Huh? And you think that just because I haven't looked at colleges I'm not going anywhere? That its getting clearer day by day that no one believes in me enough that I would actually graduate? You think I don't hear the guys taking bets that I won't graduate in the locker room? That you, Mike, and Sam are the only one's that think I can, but even then you and Sam took the lower bets? So because I'm a Lima loser I don't deserve her, I know that! You think I would just fuck Mercedes and leave? I could never do that to her! I would never do that to her. Isn't it obvious I'm going absolutely nowhere, and that she has a voice that'll make her California's finest? Or even New York's? Why else do you think I've been staying away?" Puck inhaled and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He finally let it all out. He finally admitted it out loud. He looked at Finn who looked dumbfounded at his outburst.

"We believe in you-"

"And I just want to let you know that I am a damn good friend to her. Sure sometimes I'm an asshole, but thats because I need to remind myself of everything you just said. 'She deserves better,' and 'I have a dirty past.'" Puck scoffed and Finn tried to speak again, "And don't go there about being a good friend, okay?"

"What?" Finn asked defensively, and honestly he got a little upset.

"You're supposedly my best friend, and you're over here criticizing me, and we're supposed to be the ones bringing each other up. And as for Mercedes, you're not a good friend to her either. What have you done for her before you liked her, and after you got over it? Huh?" Finn paused. "Yeah, thats what I thought. Not a damn thing! When Artie got into that accident, she was always at the hospital, and she wasn't coming outside anymore, but you didn't check on her. I did! I went to her room, I got down on my knees and I prayed with her, then when she couldn't do it anymore, I took over! I prayed for her. For the both of them. Where were you? And did you know her father's being deployed to Afghanistan?" He took in Finn's blank face, Puck scoffed, figures. "Oh and let's not forget when I lost my dad."

"I called you, you weren't around." Finn said and Puck shook his head.

"She looked for me. Did you know that? She caught the damn bus to my house, prayed with me, and laid with me till I fell asleep. That was the best rested I had ever felt in my whole life. Did you know I needed to be prayed over? And I prayed forever for Him to bring my dad back, but He didn't! Did you know any of that?" Again, he looked at Finn's blank face. "Yeah, thats what I thought. So before you come here and judge me, you should get your facts straight, and evaluate yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." Finn stood stunned for a minute, processing everything he never knew before.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry." He said loud enough for Puck to hear, then he walked away, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Mercedes was doing her homework and minding her own business. It was really quiet around the house since her brothers left to college. They left a few weeks after Sebastian did, and it was hard for Mercedes, but she was better now. So focused on her math problem, she barely heard her name being called. When she looked out of her window, Puck was standing in her front yard.

"Yo?" She asked, and he smirked. Once again, bygones were bygones.

"I need help!" He said as he moved closer to her window.

"With what?"

"Choreography." She bit her lip and stood up.

"Sure, um, meet me in the patio." She quickly grabbed her iPod and speakers then met him in the back. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, and she had fun. They talked about a lot of things. They talked about school, and imitated everyone from glee club. Then they got on the subject of her father going to war.

"So when does he leave?"

"He leaves to training next month in Texas." She said solemnly, and Puck bowed his head, too.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to miss him. He'll only be in Texas for a month, he'll be home for two weeks, then he won't be home till next year. Maybe around September." A whole year without her dad. She couldn't handle it. She was daddy's girl!

"I'm sorry everyone's leaving." He said thinking about Sebastian, and the JJ's.

"Its not your fault." She smiled, then she looked at her watch. "Shoot, I am so sorry, but my parents should be coming home soon, and I need to cook, and finish my math." She said getting up from the ground.

"Okay, thanks for helping me." He said before he passed her the iPod and speakers.

"Anytime." She said, and waited till he left her patio to go in her house. Once inside she did a small squeal in delight, because once again, all their previous memories came crashing down on her.

Puck went back to his grandmother's with a smile on his face. It was amazing that just an hour and a half with Mercedes would make him feel immensely better. He meant to ask her if she thought he was a good friend, but she was short on time and had to finish her prior responsibilities. It could wait though. He valued her opinion, and he needed reassurance that he wasn't as pathetic as everyone else put him out to be.

He was really bummed Mr. Jones was leaving. He felt bad for Mrs. Jones, and Mercedes, but he knew they were going to be okay. He would miss the fact that Mr. Jones would whip any boy that was within a ten foot radius of his baby girl into shape. Including Puck, which he did on numerous occasions. He was another big reason he wasn't worried about some guy snatching Mercedes up, because pap Jones would be right there to scare them off. That would include Puck, but he didn't mind because it gave him peace of mind that no one else really stood a chance. Except Sebastian, but that was different. He was a good guy, someone almost worthy of Mercedes.

_Oh and you're fully worthy?_ He thought, _You're the one better than the dude who dressed well, went to church, and was smart? Yeah right. _If he wasn't good enough for Mercedes, why would Puck believe he was? Then before he knew it, his funk was back in place. It was inevitable. Always something there to ruin his mood. And what sucked more, was it was all true. He wasn't going to ponder it anymore, he was just going to live his life and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

The month came when Mercedes' dad had to leave to training. Her brothers even came back that weekend to say goodbye. Yes, it was only training, but that meant he was a step closer to going to the Middle East. The night before he left, Mercedes cried by herself for hours. She hadn't realized her laptop was still signed into Facebook, so when she heard the IM ding go off it caught her by surprise.

She silently read the message, it was Puck.

_What are you still doing up?_ It read. Mercedes sighed then typed a reply.

_Can't sleep._

_Whats wrong? Its 3 in the morning. Are you not going to school tomorrow?_ They hadn't really spoken since she helped him with the choreography, so maybe he forgot her dad was leaving this month.

_Ugh I'm sorry, your dad. Thats it, right?_

_Yes. _

_Thats why the JJ's are back. Is he leaving tomorrow? _Mercedes sighed and wrote out her confirmations.

_I'm sorry Cede. Wanna talk about it? _He wrote.

_I don't know. Part of me does, the other doesn't. I know its just training, but that means he's getting closer to leaving. What am I going to do? _She hit sent.

_Live your life. Your dad isn't dead, Mercedes. Just pray the way you always do, and you'll be fine. Live your life as if your dad was still at home. I know its hard because you're going to miss him, but don't focus on that, focus on making him proud for when he gets back. Because he is coming back, you know. _She read the message and was going to cry. She didn't respond, she didn't know how.

_You don't have to say anything. Just remember what I said 'Cedes. I have to go to bed. School in the morning. I'll try to stop by before your dad has to leave. _He messaged, and with that, he logged out. Leaving her to stare at the tiny box that now instructed her that he was offline and she could send him a message instead. She sighed again, and closed her computer. Shutting out the world and trying to get some rest.

* * *

Time was truly against Mercedes the next day. Puck came over and wished her dad a safe flight. She was amazed when they hugged. Her father was always brave, but here and now, you could see his armor cracking just a little. Mercedes tried not to cry. She stood on the side and watched, she didn't realize her eyes were shut, tears fully in effect, until she felt a pair of arms envelope her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Puck. They only hugged once, but she'd recognize his cologne anywhere. It was about a minute later when he pulled away and her father took over.

"Its okay, baby doll." He whispered into her hair, and she tried to remain strong.

"I know daddy, we have the Lord." She said into his chest. Puck watched the interchange and his heart clenched at Mercedes heart broken face. She was always so brave, so it was a little odd seeing her this vulnerable.

"Well, I better get going." Puck said, and pap Jones let go of his daughter to clap a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you later. Watch over my girls, would yah?" He asked and Puck nodded. "The JJ's are gone, so it would be nice to have another pair of eyes around here while I'm gone. And you're not a bad kid Puck. Thanks for stopping by." He said as he let go. Calling the twins JJ was a habit even their father picked up. Puck winced at the amount of pressure this guy was putting on his shoulder.

"No problem, sir. See you when you get back. Mrs. Jones." He nodded his head good bye.

"Bye Puck." She said, holding Mercedes from the other side.

"See yah 'Cedes. Let the JJ's know I stopped by." He said grabbing his bag and leaving.

Time was flying by too fast, and she found herself at the airport, clutching her favorite person in the whole world.

"I'll miss you, daddy." She said into his chest.

"Its not that long." He reassured her. That didn't help for more reasons than one, but she bit back what she really wanted to say.

"Yeah." She agreed. She stepped back to let her mother say goodbye. The twins had already said bye, she she stood between them, looping her arms through theres and resting her head on Jacob's shoulder. She really missed her brothers.

Her brothers stayed for a lot longer than they planned. They were supposed to leave that Sunday, but ended up staying till the following Sunday. Her mother didn't say anything about them missing school, neither did Mercedes, and thats because no one wanted to leave, or even mention the word. But eventually they left, and they promised they'd be back for the next break. Mercedes took her mother's hand, it was only them two for now. It was going to suck.

* * *

The house seemed way bigger now that it was just the two of them, they did each other's nails and talked about school, and Mercedes' junior prom, who she still didn't know who she was going to take. Or if she was even going. Her dad wasn't going to be there to scare whoever it was, and Jensen wouldn't be there to laugh at her dress with the make up, while Jacob complimented her, he was always sweeter. So with them all gone, what was the point, really?

"Well, if everyone was home, who would you take?" Mercedes took a moment to come up with an answer.

"Wow, I really don't know." She said going back to painting her mother's toes.

"What? There has to be someone." Mercedes looked up to her mom who was side eyeing her.

"There really isn't! I mean I don't really hang out with anyone aside from glee, but they're all taken. Mike has Tina, Artie has Britt, Finn and Quinn, Sam …. just no." She didn't have anything against him, and they were still friends despite that fiasco at Rachel's, but she was pretty sure Santana wanted all up on that, and she wasn't willing to get in the way. "And Kurt is taking Blaine, so, there you have it." She shrugged. Not even thinking about Puck. If she didn't mention it maybe her mother wouldn't.

"Thats all thats in the club? What about Puck?" Her mother stated curiously.

"He wouldn't want to go." She said trying her best to brush it off.

"You wouldn't know if you don't ask. And I'm sorry, but no girl of mine is going to miss out on any of her proms." Her mother shrugged.

"Fine! I'll look for someone." She said, wondering how the hell the conversation went from rhetorical to possible. She hated that her mother would make her do whatever it was she wanted her to do. She didn't have a choice, she needed to go to prom.

"And if you don't find anyone before prom, i'm asking Puck." Her mother said with a glint in her eye.

"Why?"

"Why not? Is there something going on between you two? A fight or something?" Her mother tried her hardest to seem uninterested, and Mercedes eyed her.

"I know what you're doing. You think I like him, don't you? Ever since he came over to say bye to dad, you totally think that, I know you!" Her mother was smiling from ear to ear now.

"But you two are so freaking cute!" She exclaimed and Mercedes huffed.

"Mom, stop!"

"What! Oh c'mon." She said and Mercedes was truly getting embarrassed.

"Have you and Tina been smoking from the same crack pipe? Got off the same crazy train?" She asked.

"Why, what about Tina? Whats she been saying?" _Ah crap!_

"Nothing."

"You know I could just call her over and we can both pick on you." Mercedes loved her mother, she really did, but sometimes she really annoyed her.

"Mom, I'll look for that date. Ok? You have a deal." She said dropping the conversation. Her mother picked up on her uneasiness and went back to doing her nails.

* * *

The month in which her father was gone, was uneventful. Glee had regionals which they won and during spring break they'd be in New York for nationals which everyone was excited for. They had to pick up Mercedes' father in a week and she couldn't be more excited! He was making it home a few days before Christmas and Mercedes was counting her lucky stars, considering two weeks after he flown to Texas that he wasn't going to come home till much later than Christmas. Thats why she hated the military, they were always changing their dates. But it was official, by the end of the week her daddy would be back, and he wasn't due to leave the country till mid-January, much later than they'd imagine, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up, things always changed. If its something she's already known.

Her relationship with Puck was getting a bit lest strenuous and that was a relief. If anything he was less of an ass. It was weird how they'd argue about something but a couple days later that gravity she often felt would pull them back together. Today's argument, however seemed quite unfixable.

She didn't know how it started, just that it did. He kept repeating that she was smart while they were doing homework, and she was getting annoyed, because when Puck put his mind to it, he was incredibly smart, too. But he never ever believed her, and his self hate was really getting on her nerves.

"Well sorry I can't be a shining gold star like you." He held up jazz hands sarcastically to prove his point.

"Will you stop?" She asked angrily.

"No. Why do we always get into these arguments?" He asked, slamming his books shut. She dropped her mouth in disbelief.

"Because you're being an idiot." She answered.

"So its my fault? I was just complimenting you, and you were the one getting all pissy." He said collecting the rest of his books.

"Because you don't believe that you're smart, too." This argument was getting pointless, but she still felt the need to emphasize whatever point she had to.

"Well you're the only one." He scoffed thinking of those locker room bets, and thee verbal abuse he got from his mother in the privacy of his own home. She was still sitting in her seat figuring out why it was so bad.

"Um, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fucks going on." She said and he looked at her. She made a face that said 'Well?' as she looked back at his seat. Telling him with her eyes to sit the fuck down.

"Why do you keep calling me smart?" He always did, and it was great, but she didn't know why he had to repeat it over and over.

"Why the hell not? You are." He said. She shook her head.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything? We were just chillin' and then all of a sudden we're yelling at each other."

"I'm just going to go." She stood up again and blocked the door.

"Like the hell you are." She said angrily back at him, pressing herself completely against the door. "Now are you going to tell me whats really going on in her head, Noah?" Something about Noah clicked in him because his head snapped up.

"What do you want to know? I'm just complimenting you." He said quietly. Total 180 from what was just going on 10 seconds ago. Mercedes internally sighed. Good, she was getting somewhere.

"And I was just trying to compliment you right back, but you weren't taking it." She said just as quietly as he had.

"Its because its not true. You need to stop making me feel better." He admitted and looked past her at the door.

"But it is true. I wouldn't lie to you. Whats going on?" She said and he looked back in her eyes, his were a soft brown color that she'd only seen once before. It was during their last morning in New York.

They stood like that for a while longer, just staring at each other. His eyes were sad, but still soft, totally different from the darkness that was in it earlier. She couldn't help but instinctively reach a hand to cup his face. She broke the silence,

"Noah, are you okay?" He shook his head and leaned into her touch as she stroked his cheek. Dropping his bag to the floor he scooted closer to her. He now had his body pressed against her, and he let out a little breath. He only felt her body pressed against his for the first time at Rachel's, but here and now, he felt like he was in heaven. Much better than the first time, because there was no crowd to stop them, no vulgar music or even liquid influences. It was just him and her, and that raw emotion that always sort of floated between them. He rubbed a light hand from the top of her head to the side of her face. He slightly ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned in to tenderly kiss her forehead. His hand was lightly gripping her head as he did so. When his lips reached her forehead, he felt a tiny spark that radiated through his lips and cheeks. The hand she had dropped from his face to his shoulder, and she didn't move, much to his relief. Her hair smelt great, and her skin was so soft against his. He slowly pulled back and smiled at her.

"No. But I will be." He answered as he pulled her from the door to give her a hug. "I'm still gonna go, though." He felt her nod her head against his chest. He separated himself and picked up the bag. She was standing out of the way so he could go through the door. After he was gone, she realized he never answered any of her questions, even the last one he answered was cryptic. She walked back to her kitchen table where her homework was. She reached up to touch the ghost of his lips that she could still on feel on her forehead.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and she had something for Puck. She was hoping he'd come by, he said that he wouldn't miss it for the world. She still couldn't shake the weird feeling she had when she asked him.

_Mercedes decided to ask him to come over for Christmas if he could, maybe stay for dinner. She cleared it with her parents, of course, and they were happy to have him. She spotted him by his locker and she strolled up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned she was greeted with one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen._

_"Hey!" She said with a smile matching his own._

_"Hey yourself." he replied, turning fully to her, "Whats up?"_

_"What are you doing for Christmas?" She watched as his smile faltered a little bit._

_"Um, not too sure, why?" He answered._

_"Your mother doesn't have any plans?" Again, his smile faltered._

_"Maybe open it each other's gifts of something. The usual, but nothing special." He tried to answer as nonchalantly as he could and she decided to brush it off, at least for now._

_"Well, if your mother wouldn't mind, we'd like you two to join us for dinner." She said a bit unsure._

_"I'd love to. Highly doubt my mother could make it." He sneered a tiny bit and she looked to the side, feeling a little bit awkward._

_"Oh well, great. Um, if you mom can't make it thats fine. But I'm happy you're coming!" She said enthusiastically!_

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He winked at her and tousled her hair a bit._

_"Okay. My house, six sharp! Don't be late." She playfully glared at him and he chuckled._

_Mercedes walked away, feeling more confident about her friendship with Puck then ever._

She was excited that he was coming over, and no matter what, she was going to get over her fears and talk to him about their "friendship." She actually still had the watch he gave to her in the seventh grade and was wearing it now, just for good measure.

She was elated that her family was reunited again. The twins were back along with her father. The day was spent with good food, family, and of course, a football game on the flat screen.

* * *

Puck's mother was chasing after him with the blender. He was legitimately scared. It was just them two living in the house now, his nephew and brother them all moved out after their mother hit rock bottom. Puck thought they were assholes, and despite the verbal abuse, he wouldn't leave his mother.

"HUH, _PUCKERMAN_?" She sneered his last name. "THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME BECAUSE YOU WORK? And can afford fancy fucking things?! Where's my gift?" She staggered toward the neatly wrapped box.

"Thats not yours" Puck said reaching for it, but she snatched it a bit quicker than he could, which was shocking, considering her drunken state.

"What is it?" She asked, starting to tear the wrapper off.

"Thats Mercedes'. Now will you give it back?" he said reaching for it again, and then something caught her eye. Puck sighed in relief, she stopped tearing it before the damage was too obvious.

"Oh, a card!" She waved the envelope that was neatly tucked under the ribbon. "What's it say?" She was about to open it when he snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey!" She said, and leaned against the nearest wall. "You worthless piece of shit! I'm glad I didn't waste my time in getting you anything!" She yelled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said as he reached for his jacket.

"Y-you-!" Then he heard a huge gag. He turned around and his mother puked all over the floor. Puck put his jacket back as he went to help his mother.

"No I gawt it!" She exclaimed pushing him away. "I don't need your help." She slurred as she grabbed the paper towels. Puck sighed, for as much as he hated her sometimes, he couldn't bare to see her like this.

"I got it ma." He said gently grabbing the roll from her hand.

"Why are you still here? I told you" hiccup "That I got it!" She said reaching for the roll again, but she couldn't stop moving forward. Puck noticed immediately that she was fainting. He dropped the paper towel in favor of catching her.

"Mom?" He asked, and he checked her face. Out like a light. "Damn it." He said, picking her up and taking her upstairs to her room.

After he was done taking care of his mother, with changing her clothes and wiping her mouth with a wash cloth, then making her comfortable in her bed he went down and cleaned the mess. Luckily none of it was on the carpet, but it was still sick as fuck. He had no idea why he still indulged with alcohol after what he had to go through, time and time again at home. By the time he was done, he was exhausted. He went into the fridge and found cases of beer stored away. He looked above and there was all kinds of liquor. Hypnotic, Bacardi, Vodka, Whiskey. You name it, she had it. Red wine, white wine, boxed wine, didn't matter. He just wanted water because he was parched, but that bottle of Malibu was looking mighty fine. Grabbing it off the shelf, he took a swig. He took a few more shots before he felt sick of himself. Is this what he was going to stoop to? To his mother's level of 'dealing' with shit? So he was just going to depend on this habit to take him out of his funk? The hell he was.

Angrily he grabbed all the alcohol and started pouring them down the sink. Even that was taking too long so he went to the tub, just pouring and pouring everything that made his mother into the woman he hated today. This is what changed his once best friend. This is what took her away from him, and now, he was getting rid of it. He was dumbing the last bottle of wine down the sink before he decided, since he didn't even get to the beer yet and it was taking too damn long and the alcohol was really stinking up the whole bathroom, that he would donate the beer to Mike, or Sam. He was instantly stopped by his mother screaming. He looked up and she was standing by the entrance of the bathroom.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" She asked, eyeing the last of the wine going down the drain. "Noah, what the FUCK did you do?" He stood up and faced her.

"I dumped your fucking alcohol." He answered calmly, and her eyes widened. She turned and rushed down to the kitchen. It looked brand new without all that shit all over the fridge and counters.

"YOU DUMPED MY ALCOHOL?!" She screeched and he smirked.

"Yes. You have to admit though, the kitchen does have a brighter feel to it. I already feel peachy." He shrugged happily. Meaning it for the most part, but still being sarcastic with it.

"Why?" She asked through clenched jaws.

"Do you even remember what happened an hour ago?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, reaching for her whiskey glass. She found it, but there was no alcohol to fill it with.

"You barfed and passed out! You were yelling at me."

"And?"

"And? AND? Mother, you are sick. You need help!" He said, and she laughed.

"And if I don't get it? You going to leave like the rest of those bastards? I hope you follow your dad into the grave." She spat, reaching for her pack of cigarettes.

"What?" He felt like someone stabbed him with a rusty pole. She lit her cigarette and walked closer to him so that she was in his face. When she was in the distance she wanted, she blew the smoke in his face.

"Go. Die." She said and all he saw was red. He wanted nothing more than to punch her, or drag her by the hair, or burn the house down, but he calmly grabbed his jacket, the bag of gifts, and he was out of there.

"Good luck!" She yelled after him, and when he was outside he shut his eyes hard against the tears that were threatening to come. _Yeah, Merry fucking Christmas to you, too._ He thought bitterly and left.

* * *

It was near six and they were about to have dinner. Mercedes hadn't heard from Puck all day. She sent him a text earlier asking if he was still coming over, but he never replied. Maybe he was ignoring her again. She'd say that was fine, but it really wasn't.

Thats when they heard a knock.

"Mercedes, honey get the door please?" Her mother asked, who's hands were messy with batter.

"Okay master." She teased and her mother stuck out her tongue. She hoped it was Puck, but it wasn't. It was Mike and Tina.

"Hey gu-" She stopped smiling when she saw their fallen faces.

"Mercedes, its Puck." She felt her heart drop.

"What is it?" She asked coming outside and closing the door behind her.

"He called me, and he's a mess right now." Mike said.

"Where is he?" She quickly asked, Mike fished out his phone.

"He's here." She read the address from the text Puck sent and she knew exactly where he was.

"I'm going." She opened her door to grab her jacket.

"We're coming with you." Tina said, and Mercedes shook her head.

"What did he say? Why is he there?" She motioned for them to follow her in the house where it smelt like cookies and Christmas trees.

"He mentioned his mom and that he wished he wasn't alive. Then he went on… about you." Mike said and Mercedes' heart fluttered.

"Thats why we came here." Tina said.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for him."

"Look for who?" Pap Jones came downstairs and Mike immediately backed off.

"Uh, heh-hello, sir." He stammered, and the taller man nodded at him.

"Mike." He nodded once, "What's going on baby girl?" He asked Tina and she giggled at the expression on Mike's face.

"Nothing much, pap Jones." She answered.

"We didn't know you were coming over for dinner. Its a good thing we have plenty. We were expecting Puck but we haven't heard from him." He noticed something in Tina's and Mike's faces. He looked at Mercedes who was worrying her bottom lip.

"Whats going on?" He stated seriously.

"Puck ran away from home. He's at the church." Mercedes said and before she could finish, he had his jacket and car keys in his hand.

"Daddy, I'm coming with you." Mercedes said.

"No. Stay here. I'll bring him back." He kissed her then Tina on the forehead, and clapped Mike on the shoulder. "Tell your mother I will be right back." Mercedes nodded, the church was about five minutes away, so it wouldn't take very long.

* * *

Michael Jones should've known better. He knew exactly what having an alcoholic mother felt like. He was ashamed of himself for not recognizing anything sooner, but it made sense. He didn't have to be around a lot to know Puck had issues and was constantly seeking acceptance. He overheard his daughter and Puck argue a few times and he saw the signs. Self-esteem issues from the verbal abuse that often came from an alcoholic. Easily angered, scared, insecure. Michael thought back to the times his mother would throw things at him and say hurtful things, things he forgave her for, but never truly forgotten. He himself had self esteem issues, and had Jennifer not come into his life, he wouldn't know where he'd be. And somewhere inside of him, and for as much as it made him weary to admit, he knew Mercedes was Puck's Jen. It scared him, but if anyone could help this kid, it would be his strong little Cedes.

He finally reached the church and saw Puck huddled under the porch's roof. Puck looked up at the arriving car and quickly looked away. Thinking that Puck wasn't going to move, Michael got out of the car.

"Puck!" Puck's head looked in his direction and Michael saw the shame in his face. He closed the door and walked over to where the teen sat and plopped himself next to him.

"Mr. Jones, what are you doing here?" Puck's voice was very hoarse, and Michael didn't know why, but it absolutely broke him.

"What are you doing here in the cold? Its Christmas, shouldn't you be home or my house? I thought you were coming over for dinner." Puck turned to the older man and he could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"I was going to come over. But... I got into a fight with my mother." he paused, debating with himself, "She's an alcoholic." Michael's heart sank deeper, "So I dumped all her alcohol down the tub," Michael pulled his lips down at the corners and thought back to his very own episode. "But not before I took a couple of shots."

"Noah…" He said and Puck shook his head.

"I know. But I felt so … _disgusted _with myself, and I didn't want to end up like her so I dumped it. She eventually woke up, then flipped out." Puck hung his head, and Michael felt like this wasn't the heaviest part. It has yet to come.

They sat in silence a few seconds more before Puck scoffed.

"Told me she hopes I follow my dad in his grave." His voice cracked, "She actually told me, and I quote, 'Go die' and when I walked out, she wished me luck." He shook his head and busted out crying even harder.

Michael did the only thing he could think of doing, he took the boy into his arms and was glad he did. As soon as he wrapped his arms around him, Puck clutched him back as if he were a lifeline.

"I miss him! I miss him so bad!" Puckerman said into his shoulder. "I wish he were here so I could ask him advice. I am so fucking lost and its because I don't have my dad." He exclaimed and Michael pulled him in even more.

"Just let it out, boy." He cooed, and Puck continued.

"Maybe then I wouldn't be such a mess up. Maybe then I could be a better man and be able to actually be there for the girl I love. The only one I want to be with." Michael felt Puck tense, but he didn't say anything.

Michael kept quiet until he let everything else out.

"Maybe then I'd be a man! And I'd know what I need to do with my future, and how to woo a woman. How to drive and dance and tell me about the days when he first fell in love. But more than that, what he had to do to raise me. What it meant to have a family, and how to balance my responsibilities. How to cut my own hair and shave the right way. But I'm never going to learn, and I thought my mother would help me, and she was for a little while, but then my brother up and left us and she turned to alcohol, and slowly, more and more she disappeared from me. I am such a fuck up not even my mother wants me. She turned to alcoholism rather than to me! The person who is, and will always be there for her. She's all I got left in terms of learning to grow, and she doesn't even want me alive. She doesn't-" Puck's voice got caught on his mucus and Michael sat there crying, too.

"You are something Puck. And something worthy of love. My mother was an alcoholic, too, you know? Told me more times than I could count to 'go die' and its not fun, it really isn't. The difference between us is, I had my dad. You don't, but you know I will be here for you, and so will Miss. Jen. We're not going to leave you Puckerman, and with that said, you're moving in with us." Puck pulled away with wide eyes. "If thats what you want. You deserve more than you think, and I know I'm leaving soon, but I'll be back, and I know I could never replace your father, but I can damn as hell try my hardest to teach you how to treat a woman, and court a girl, and when the time comes, how to raise a child. I can tell you how to get that girl you're currently in love with. And how to cut your hair" He eyed his grown out mohawk that was currently on his head. Michael smirked at him and Puck tried to smirk back, it came out more of a grimace. "And I could teach the things my father taught me on how to be a man. I'd like to think I turned out okay." He motioned to himself and got up, pulling the smaller kid with him.

"Thanks pap Jones, and if you don't mind, I'd like to stay with you guys for a bit."

"Well, we'd be happy to have you." he said waiting till Puck grabbed the bag full of gifts.

"Whats that?" He asked, and Puck looked at the bag.

"Uh, your guys' gifts." He said sheepishly, and Michael laughed his booming laugh.

"Boy, you had drama with your mama and you still managed to grab our gifts?" Puck thought about it, and it did seem silly, but at the time, its all he had. Mr. Jones seemed to have seen something in his face, because he was now softly patting him on the shoulder, it seemed to be his signature thing, "Thank you, son." He said getting in the car with Puck following.

* * *

With every passing minute, Mercedes grew more and more anxious.

"Do you think he found him? Do you think something happened? The church is literally five minutes away. Whats taking so long?!" She was pacing back in forth in the kitchen. She looked at the clock and her eyes popped out of her head, "He's been gone for twenty minutes." She reached for her phone.

"Mercedes, honey, maybe they're having a talk. Puck is probably really upset." Her mother reasoned as she grabbed the cookies out from the oven and Mercedes nodded. Tina, Mike, Jensen, and Jacob were all drinking hot chocolate watching as Mercedes paced. Finally she heard the engine of a car pull up.

"Its them!" She said after she peeked through the curtain. She eagerly ran to the door and she quickly opened it. Instantly feeling the impact of the snow, but she didn't care. Puck was fine! Her dad actually found him. As soon as he made it in the house, she pulled him into a huge hug. When they separated she smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Where were you?!" She asked almost hysterically and he chuckled.

She looked so cute with her scarf and beanie. He guessed she was going to come after him, and judging from the edginess in her tone he was right. And boy was he happy to see her.

"I had some trouble, but your dad helped me a bit. Its been difficult without my dad, you know?" He asked and took in her warm eyes. The talk he had with Mr. Jones really was helpful and he felt so relieved. And Mr. Jones told him some things that he never knew before. And telling him things Puck didn't even know Mr. Jones believed in, like him. He already felt like he had more direction. He didn't expect as she tip toed and pulled him in for a hug.

"I could imagine. I'm just so happy you're okay. I was so worried." Puck closed his eyes. This is exactly what he needed to hear. That someone he loved actually cared back, that she cared. He needed the confirmation more than he thought. He pulled away slightly and was pleasantly flabbergasted that she gripped him tighter. Between the smell of her, cookies, and the Christmas Trees, the feel of her in his arms again, flushed completely against him, he thought he did die and gone to heaven. The moment was short lived and he was brought back to earth when Mike's voice appeared among everyone else's glad that he could make it and that he was fine. He smiled at all of them, the holes in his heart already healing.

"I'm fine." He said genuinely and thats when Miss. Jen announced dinner was ready and ordered everyone to wash up. Tina and Mike said they had to go back to her house, but they were glad he was okay. After they left and everyone was washed up, they had dinner. And for the first time in a very long time, Puck remembered what if felt like to actually have a family. He looked across the table at a certain diva, and counted his lucky stars that her and her family were some of the most loving people he'd ever known.

* * *

**A/N *sobs* Okay! I know this isn't exactly what you guys were hoping for, but we're a bit closer! Achiiiievement! Haha! I realized I haven't thanked you guys for the reviews, so thank you very very very much! They make me feel better, and honestly they're like crack to me! Haha, I read them when I get discouraged and its great to have something to turn back to, so feel free to review, they leave me smiling, and bouncing in my seat, and clutching my heart, and well, you get it :)**

**Okay guys, till next time!**


	9. Poop head

I don't own glee. Sorry for all the tears last chapter! I hope this makes up for some of it :)

* * *

Puck was happy. Blissfully happy. He gave Mercedes her gift, all except the envelope. The envelope that held the letter where he was going to tell her everything she was to him, but he felt with the events going on in his life lately that he'll just hold off. Not in a cowardly way or anything like that, but because he didn't want Mercedes' feelings to be influenced, either for him or otherwise to affect the way she reacts when she reads it. He wasn't technically homeless, he still had his grandmother's house a few doors down, and Finn reached out to him and said if he never needed a place to stay that his house was always open, but Puck genuinely liked it here. Sure after pap Jones leaves it'll be a little awkward with just the ladies, but maybe thats when he'll move. He still wasn't sure though.

"Knock, knock." Puck turned to see Mercedes lightly knocking on the door. It was only them and Miss. Jen home, but she was prepping something downstairs. Pap Jones and the JJ's went to buy supplies for an extra shelf (yes it took three of them, they were boys) while Puck unpacked the rest of his clothes.

"Hey, pretty girl." He said, turning back to his folded clothes.

"How are you doing?" She asked. It's only been a week since he moved in, but he already felt like he was truly at home.

"Never better." He smirked when she moved next to him.

"Good. I was worried this house was too crowded for you and you wanted to leave or something." She said playing with one of his shirts.

"Really now? Did you forget I lived in a two bedroom with five people?" He asked skeptically and she lightly laughed. "I'm fine." He said and gently kissed her forehead, that light electricity feeling radiated through his lips and cheeks again.

"Well thats very good then." She laughed and pulled him into a hug. They weren't together, heck, they still didn't even talk about anything that had to do with _them_ in general, but he was happy to hug her back. Resting his head on hers.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything, but you kinda stink." He quickly pulled away and eyed her.

"What?" He asked, bringing the cloth that was by his pits to his nose. _Ew yeah, she was right._ "Blugh! That is rotten." She nodded her head with an amused smirk on her face.

"When was the last time you showered?" She teased and he stepped toward her as she backed away.

"I don't know. Could've been yesterday, could've been last year." He winked as she made a face.

"Last year? That explains a lot." She said and he widened his eyes.

"I was joking."

"Yeah, well, I'm not." He made is face in an 'Oh really?' way as she backed up, but was quickly stopped by the wall.

"Puckerman, no! No!" She squealed as he rubbed all against her, trapping her against the wall. She was snorting and he loved it. Letting out a few chuckles every once in a while because he couldn't hold it in.

"Now you stink too!" He said as he backed away a little, still trapping her, but giving her more space to breathe from all the laughing she was doing.

"Ewww, you're right." She grimaced attractively. She was so close, yet again, and unlike the other times, this was more playful, more them. None of the dramatic or drunk crap, and he liked it. Despite his man stink from moving everything around to accommodate his things, she still smelt lovely. "You're such a poop head." She said, a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, but I'm your poop head." He smiled lightly, and her eyes widened. _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_ He quickly backed away from her and turned his attention back to his clothes.

"Um, I-I better go see if my mom needs help." She stammered and he heard her trip on something as she exited. He turned to look at her in time to see her straightening herself out.

"Uh. I'm okay." She said, and she rushed down the stairs.

Puck sighed. Well, he didn't mean for that to come out. And even if he did, that wouldn't have been the reaction he was looking for, but at least she didn't laugh and call him pathetic or something like that.

* * *

Mercedes quickly exited the room, not even going toward the kitchen. She went straight for the front door, forgot she needed a jacket, went back in the house, grabbed it then left again going straight for Tina's. Her mind was everywhere. She felt so frazzled and scatterbrained. He called him hers. _He called him hers._ She didn't know how to comprehend all of it. All these years of the rejection, hurt feelings and late night poems that she wrote for him seemed almost… worth it. That scared her, because she was pretty sure Puck saw her as just a friend. She wasn't his type, not skinny and blonde like Quinn or Brittany, not popular like him, she was a totally ballgame, and so was he. Not to mention, all that protection she build when it came to him, how was that going to work? How was she supposed to break it down?

She finally reached Tina's house, she swore the walk never felt that long before. She knocked like a madman until someone finally answered.

"Tina! Oh thank God!" Mercedes said, rushing in her house. She forgot she wasn't wearing boots, and her toes were freezing.

"Wha-are you okay? Why are you in flip flops, and why-?"

"He called him mines." Mercedes bounced on her toes with a slightly excited smile on her face. Tina looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Who did? Are you okay? Did you have too much of your mama's sugar cookies? Because you know what they do to you, yes they're good but you have to limi-"

"Tina! Shh!" Mercedes said grabbing her by her shoulders. "Puck called him mines!" Mercedes watched in anticipation as Tina's face became one of recognition. Mercedes had a fat smile on her face and nodded slowly, excitement fully taking over.

"Told you so." Tina chuckled. Mercedes rolled her eyes and dropped her hands from her shoulders.

"You sure did. But I don't know if he really meant it, after he kind of just turned his back on me." Mercedes went back to the moment.

"Okay, hows about you step back, and tell me everything from the beginning." Tina was now clutching Mercedes.

Mercedes told her everything, from her checking on him, to him wiping his man stank on her, to what he said and what he did after. She even included how she went straight out of her house and almost forgot her jacket, but seemingly she forgot her boots. By the end of her story Tina's eyes were wide with a smile bigger than chestire cat's.

"Oh my gosh! He probably just turned away from you because he was embarrassed." She reasoned, and it made sense. He did just kind of blurt it out of nowhere.

"You're probably right. What do I do now? We live in the same house, its kind of weird." Mercedes said.

"Just let the card fall where they may. Wait it out, see whats going to happen now. I've been cheering you and Puck on all this time, as you tried to ignore it," Tina side eyed Mercedes, "But now you seem totally into it. I need to know, what changed?" Mercedes thought of her question a whole two seconds before she answered.

"Puck is a great guy. Sure, he has a few issues, but don't we all? I just, I don't know. He's different. To be honest Tina, I don't think anything has changed. When it happened, I was so excited, and there's only one reason. I obviously already liked him!" She squealed, and Tina chuckled. "I actually had this whole thing planned out on Christmas for him where I was going to be honest, but then I chickened out, you know how I am." She grimaced.

"Told yah." She wiggled her eyebrows. "But seriously, Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Tina knew Mercedes was a great poet, and that resulted to a great speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm sorry! Now tell me what to do next!" Tina's smile faltered a little.

"Just let the chips fall where they may, like I've said before. Don't rush it Mercy. This guy is obviously butt crazy over you, but I don't want you to get hurt. He has a lot going on with his mother and himself. Just take it easy. Thats just my opinion. I think if you're going to talk to anyone about it, it would have to be him." She pulled her lips to a corner and shrugged.

"You're right. Well, I should probably get going. Sorry for scaring you." She said opening the door that they were standing by the whole time.

"It was worth it." Tina chuckled and ushered her friend out the door.

"Remember what I said Mercy." The diva nodded and walked back to her own home. On the short route back, she thought about it, and hoped she actually had the guts to do so. She thought it wouldn't be a problem giving him his space, but what happened when everything came to light? She often retreated from things like this. Mercedes loved herself, no doubt, but sometimes she got insecure. And because of those insecurities, she knew it would be hard to seriously let go and just _be._ Her whole life she hid behind her voice and her clothes, but the time was nearing where she couldn't hide anymore. She'd have to face the truth, and that was her feelings Puck, and his feelings back. She was scared letting the strings for those feeble cardboard walls she had up against him, but in order for it to work, she had to.

She walked back in her house and hung up her jacket. She was surprised to hear Puck and her mother in the kitchen laughing. She walked the short walk to her kitchen and saw Puck trying to crack an egg. She noticed that he changed his shirt.

"You're seriously not telling me you don't know how to crack an egg." Mercedes said, leaning on the wall and crossing her arms. Puck jumped really high in the air and dropped the egg on the ground.

"Mercedes. You scared me." He said walking to where the napkins were. She giggled, and so did her mother.

"Sorry." She said, and when he looked at her, he tentatively smiled, she returned it.

"I need to go check on the laundry." Her mother said as she went to the laundry room.

After she was gone, Puck tried to avoid eye contact with her, but Mercedes wasn't having any of that. She raised her eyebrows at him. With her arms still crossed, she pushed off the wall and walked closer to him. It felt weird, being in control. Usually it was him, but she was having the upper hand tonight. He shakily grabbed another egg and tried to crack it. She gently grabbed it from him and their hands brushed. He finally looked at her, and she looked up at him. She had no idea where this bravado was coming from, maybe it was the adrenaline from earlier and seeing his face again, maybe it was because she was trying to let go. Or maybe it was seeing him flustered, it was cute as hell. Either way, it was fun seeing him like this. She heard him clear his throat as he started facing her fully. She looked back at the egg. He didn't do any of it in a sexy smooth way, but rather an almost quick, awkward, jerky-movement kind of way. It was still cute though. Honestly, she'd prefer to see him all awkward and jerky, it was way better than 'smooth Puckasaurus' and it was more genuine.

"You have to make sure you hit it one strong time against the counter like this." She slammed the egg with enough pressure to make it split in two. "If you don't hit it hard enough, there will be more than one cracked place and when you finally do crack it, there will be eggshells spilling everywhere." She said as she dunked the egg with the dry ingredients.

"Here you try the next one." She gave him the next egg and he looked at it for a long while. He brought his eyebrows in deep concentration. "You're over thinking it!" She exclaimed and he looked at her. She couldn't help but chuckle at his childlike expression. Seeing this Puck was definitely fresh. She'd seen him vulnerable a few times, but never naïve, so it was strange having him react as such.

"What if I slam it too hard and the egg can't handle?" He asked quietly and she looked back at him. "What if no matter what I do, it'll have cracked places everywhere? What do I do then?" He asked, moving a bit closer to her, and she suddenly didn't get the vibe that they were talking about eggs anymore.

"Then you have to learn how to give it just the right amount of pressure." She said, "Until then, you're just going to have to take that chance." She said boldly, and he looked looked down at the egg that represented their situation.

"But of course we're just talking about eggs." She said and urged him to try to crack it. He did it the same way she did, and he hit it too hard, and the egg ended up leaking from the multiple cracks it had.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed in frustration, and tried to get the rest of the egg in the bowl.

"Luckily you have one more egg to go. Here, try again." She said giving him another egg. He tried again, and this time remembered not to give too much pressure, and it cracked almost perfectly. He smiled wide. He made an almost clean break, just like she had.

"See, I told you that you could do it! Worrying for nothing." She said. "You got this you know?" He knew her implication, but had no time to act on it because her brothers and dad was back with the shelf they brought.

"Anyone home?" Jensen called out and Mercedes walked out of the kitchen with Puck following.

"Took long enough." She said and Jensen eyed Puck.

"What were you guys doing?" He asked skeptically.

"Cracking eggs." Puck said and Mercedes snorted as Jensen rose an eyebrow.

"We're baking, doofus." She said.

"Uh-huh." He said. He hiked the shelf that was under his arm higher up as he began his journey up the stairs to his room.

"I better go help him." Puck said and Mercedes nodded.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in her room, writing a fresh poem about Puck. She sighed and looked at the note book. It wasn't big, there were about 75 pages in it, small like a handbook but still a little bigger than her hand and blue that says 'write' all over it. For as corny as it sounded, she liked that it said 'write' in script over and over, because sometimes she wouldn't let it all out even in her journal, she was afraid of the idea that it was out in the universe. She'd write his full name, memories, and her feelings, but most times, she'd hold back her hopes. But she'd close the book and it would remind her to just write. Don't be afraid, that it was there for her. She was thinking about the events earlier that day when she heard a knock on her door. She told them to come in, and when the door opened, Puck's head popped in.

"Hey." He said, slowly coming in. She quickly sat up straighter in her bed. Her legs were crossed under her blanket. She quickly closed the book, and shelved it in her lap.

"Whats up?" She asked. He stood at the foot of her bed, unsure of what he should do. She motioned for him to sit, and he did.

"About earlier, with what I said. It just came out." He said and her face dropped a bit.

"Oh."

"I'm not saying that I didn't mean it! Just that, it wasn't… supposed to." He said quickly, trying to ease his dumb opener.

"I get it." She said, looking down at the book.

"Well, it was supposed to, just not yet. Not while my life's complicated." He shrugged and took out a hand to touch her cheek. He gently guided her chin with his thumb to look at him.

"Yeah, when isn't it, huh?" She chuckled a little, and he released his hold on her chin as she looked up.

"So obviously I like you. I'm not sure how you feel about me, but its okay if you don't feel the same. I mean, its not okay, it'll suck, but I'd understand. Its not like I was expecting you to or anything like that." He paused and when she didn't say anything, he grimaced, "Mercedes, I'm rambling, please, feel free to stop me." He said looking forward at the wall, as opposed to the side where she was.

"Sorry, I just… I do like you, too." She looked at him and he smiled lightly at the wall in front of him. She looked at him a moment longer, and when he didn't move she got nervous. "Will you say something!" She exclaimed with her arms flailing everywhere. He finally looked at her.

"Wow, you can't just let that sink, can you? You ruined the marinating part." He sulked a bit and she laughed.

"Marinating part?"

"I was marinating the moment. You know? Savoring the flavor, committing the moment to memory, that sort of thing and you ruined it!" He said, moving closer so that he was now sitting beside her and not in front of her.

"Well, you were taking too long with the savoring, buddy." She said, but felt the blush come up her cheeks. Now she was 'marinating the moment'.

"So what now?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"I was marinating the moment, and you ruined it." She teased.

"Tough. Its only fair." He chuckled as she hit him on the arm.

"Ow, mama!" He cradled his shoulder in mock pain.

"Oh suck it up." She said and he bumped his shoulder lightly against hers, getting her attention.

"I want this to work." He admitted.

"Me too."

"But with my _situation_ I don't think thats very wise right now." He admitted.

"I know." She agreed and he raised his eyebrow at her. She caught it and sighed.

"You have a lot on your mind, you don't need another thing to worry about." She shrugged.

"Okay, first off, you're not just a thing, you're Mercedes, and not like the car Mercedes, but you Mercedes." She laughed at his rendition of what she said the first time they met.

"You remember that?" She asked a bit incredulously.

"Yeah, but so did you." He countered.

"Thats because I said it." She said right back.

"Yeah, well, that was the first time I knew you were badass." He replied and she rolled her eyes. "But continuing on. You're always going to be on my mind. Worrying or not, girlfriend or not, you'll always be right here." He pointed to the front of his brain, and laughed at his dorkiness. It was still a bit weird seeing him act and speak like this, but at the same time it wasn't. Because he was sometimes sweet Puck, she guess the thing she'd find different now is that sweet Puck would show up more.

"Thats sweet." She said and bravely grabbed his hand. Yes, she was all kinds of brave tonight, but to her relief he took it, threading their fingers together. "That feels nice." She admitted, and he rubbed a thumb on the back of her hand.

"Yeah, it does." He said, "But do you want to hear my reasons now? Because I feel like they're very important." She nodded and he continued, "I don't want my situation to effect the way you feel about me. Sure we're together in the same house and everything, but I don't want you to feel anything along the lines of pity." She opened her mouth to say something and he stopped her.

"Ah-ah. Let me finish, doll. I want you to like me without the influences of whats going on. And I want you to know that before my problems escalated to this badly, I was already starting to like you, and I don't want you to ever think that me being in this situation is whats drawing me to you, because its not. And I also want to be able to concentrate fully on you, and how can I do that when I'm still thinking about my mother and what she's doing? I want you-if you'd let me be in a relationship with you-to be my priority."

Mercedes sat stunned, not quite knowing what to say.

"I do like you though, but we can't be together, at least not right now." He said and miraculously she found the nerve in her to nod her head. "I feel so much better now that I told you everything." He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, she took it in, and put her head on his shoulder. Her walls were slowly crumbling down and she wanted nothing more in the world to believe and acknowledge what this boy was saying to her right now.

"But I have to get back, before everyone notices you and I are not around." She nodded and felt him kiss the top of her head. She watched as he got out of her bed and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, pretty girl." He said and before she could respond, he was out of the door. She never knew why he always did that. Freaking left before she could say anything. After her door closed she scooted her butt down until her back was against the bed.

"Well, I'll be damned. Tina was right this whole time." There was no way she could sleep now, no way at all.

* * *

Puckerman laid in the room he shared with the twins. They laid out a futon for him to sleep on until they moved back to the University. He was laying on his back and completely consumed with emotion. From what happened to Mercedes, to what happened with his mother a few weeks ago. He called her once and she didn't answer. He stalked the house, but it seemed she was still alive. Though he wasn't living with her, he still loved her and wanted to make sure she was okay. He also called his older brothers to let them know what happened, and they sort of just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. It annoyed him because he should've known better. At least the had the audacity to make sure he had a place to stay… the least they could do, right? He toyed with his phone a little, deciding if he should call his mother, but it was late, and if she was going to be an ass, he didn't have the energy to deal with it. Not willing to take the odds with his mother, he decided to text Mercedes.

He looked in his phone for her contacts and had to go over it again and again, each time creating a new wave of disbelief. There was no Mercedes. So he tried Mama, nope. Hot mama. Cedes. Mercy. No, no, no. Crap. He really didn't have her number. How in the hell did that happen? She had him wrapped around his finger and he didn't even have her number? The irony. Looking around the room in what he could see from the moonlight reflecting in the room, and found Jacob's phone. He unlocked it, thanking everything ever that he never locked it, and searched for Mercedes' number. He didn't have it filed under Mercedes, and Puck sighed, of course not. He went to Cedes, nothing. Mercy. Nothing, he even tried Hot mama and rolled his eyes at himself. _Really, fool? _He asked himself, then something caught his eye, 'Little Mermaid.' Puck blinked, trying to clear his eyes. _What?_ Shrugging, he copied the number into his phone.

_Um, Mercedes?_ After a few minutes of debate and prayer that it was actually her, he pressed sent. A few minutes later, he got a reply. Thank goodness, too, because he was about to lose his mind. He was even trolling Jacob's phone again to see if there were other options out there.

_Yes?_ It replied. It was her number! He was relived, then he got caught with the giggles. Or the _manly_ giggles, he told himself.

_LOL, why are you named 'Little Mermaid' in Jacob's phone?_ He hit sent, and was trying his best to hide his giggles.

_NOAH PUCKERMAN?! What are you doing looking through my brother's phone?!_ He laughed loudly once, then quickly shut his mouth.

_I wanted to text you, then realized I didn't have your number. So I looked through the first phone I saw, which was Jacob's. So… why are you little mermaid?_

_Oh. _She sent and Puck thought that maybe his confession was a bit much. He was about text her back a 'sorry for being lame' but then his phone vibrated again.

_& I don't know. Jake calls me Lil Mer Mer. Get over it. _She sent _By the way, I'm glad you snooped. I was having a hard time falling asleep, too. _Puck smiled

_Why?_ He sent

_You know why. _He read it and smiled wider.

_If it makes you feel better, you have the same effect on me, pretty lady._

_Good to know._ She sent.

_Isn't it?_

_Its so weird to be talking to you like this. Being honest with each other? Its refreshing. _Puck smiled into the text.

_It really is._

_And it felt nice holding your hand. Everyone just looks over it, as if its not a big deal, but its so intimate. Like you're attached to the other person, and no matter what, they'll always come back to you. _Puck never thought of it like that, but as she was explaining, it really was an intimate gesture.

_You've opened my eyes, once again, pretty lady. _He texted back.

_I know, I have that effect... Haha! I can't believe you looked through Jake's phone. He is sooooo going to kill you when he finds out! _Puck started grinning again.

_You sure do, and I don't mind it one bit. And snooping through his phone? Yeah, I don't care. I regret nothing. As long as it means I get to text you._ It took a few minutes, but he finally got a reply.

_Same here. But I'm finally getting sleepy. Figures. I'll see you in the morning._ Puck was a little bummed it was getting cut short, but smiled at the fact that it was very true, he would see her in the morning.

_Goodnight pretty._

_Goodnight. Nice to finally have your number ;)_ Puck smiled and let out a chuckle. Leave it to her to figure out, amongst all the numbers, who it was that was texting her.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep either. Maybe it was the thought of really getting to see her in the morning, but either way, he was feeling extremely tired, and he was happy, because the last people they both talked to was each other.

* * *

Mercedes father left for war and it was such a horrible experience. All the bliss she'd been going through lately, managed to mask the fact that her father still had to leave. There were a lot of tears and hugging, they wouldn't see him until estimated, August, and that was just too damn long. Seven long, straight months. It wasn't fair, but thats life, isn't it? Her and Puck's confessions happened a few months ago, and they were still just friends. Good thing is, their friendship never went backward, just progressively moving forward.

She was watching T.V when her brothers and Puck came downstairs in sweatpants and basketball shoes. The twins were back for spring break.

"Ugh, cover up!" She yelled at them, and they were all laughing, except for her. "I could not be more serious." She said, and despite herself, she started smiling. She tried not to linger too long on Puck's body, and she made a grimace to mask her want.

"You know you want this!" Jensen said, and started to put his butt all up against her body, but she blocked it with her knee, which he continued dancing on.

"Jensen! Get your ass off of my knee!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she saw Jacob coming to the side, trying to dance on her the same way Jensen was.

"STOP IT!" She was now snorting. "Ewww! Mom!" She yelled, but her mother wasn't home. She was at the neighbor's house, helping them with a recipe she learned.

"No one can save you now!" Jacob said.

Puck felt like he should do something, either play along, but that didn't seem acceptable, or stop them, but he didn't want to ruin the family moment. He knew that was rare for her, and didn't want to take that away from any of them.

"This is serious torture." She said as she gave up and crossed her arms, letting them dance as they will.

"Hey guys whats going….on….?" Finn's voice became less enthusiastic as he came in the house and saw what was going on, and the twins finally stopped.

"Thanks Finn, I freaking owe you." Mercedes said as she tried to straighten out her hair and sit herself up better on the couch.

"No problem?" He said a bit confused and Puck chuckled.

"They were dancing on her, and she was screaming her head off." Puck teased and stuck a tongue out at her. She copied his actions and he laughed harder.

"You guys are going to put on a shirt right? Because-" Finn was cut off by Jensen.

"I know! T-shiiiirt time!" He said grabbing his shirt and whipping it in the air. Mercedes rolled her eyes as the rest of the boys laughed.

"GTL! GTL GTL!" They shouted in unison, and Mercedes pulled the couch pillow over her face. Boys.

She groaned, and eventually they pulled on their shirts. She watched as one by one they left the house to head to the gym. Puck leaving last, with one last glance, he was out the door too.

"Drive safely!" She yelled after them and shaking her head.

She still didn't have a date to her prom, and decided to just ask Puck. Why not? They already mentioned their feelings, what was a prom going to affect? It would be fun. She already knew he could dance. Obviously they weren't going to dance like that, but she knew he could handle her. She twined the pen that was in her hand as she contemplated what she wanted to write this time. She knew she wanted to write, but she wasn't so sure what about. She decided just to leave it till later. Whenever she forced herself to be creative, it almost never worked. She sighed and capped her pen.

Sitting back in the chair she turned on the T.V, but her thoughts wandered to Puck. She felt her walls start to deteriorate, with every passing glance, every text, smile, conversation, it was adding kinks to her armor, and she wasn't so opposed to it. Baby steps. She just hoped he meant what he said. They continued their texting, and he helped a lot around the house. She also noticed that her mother was growing quite fond of him, and they'd often have conversations when she wasn't around, she caught them a couple of times just sitting and talking. Her mother would be sewing and he'd be sitting there, just chatting and laughing as if they were best friends in the whole world. Mercedes took it as a good thing though. And everyday that passed and he got better, she became more excited because that meant they were that much closer to talking about having an actual relationship. He even started coming to church now, well, he had to, it was one of the conditions he had to fulfill so he could live there. She still didn't know exactly what happened in his house, except that his mother was drinking, but she wasn't going to pry and pop this bubble of contentment he had going on lately.

There were so many things she was thankful for, but she couldn't stop thinking about her dad. She missed him so much, the hole in which he left was black and huge, and it was threatening to suck her in. She wrote him a letter every single day. Every, single, day. But with his busy schedule they only spoke a few times a week on the phone-if they were lucky-and she'd get a letter back at least once a week.

Yeah, prom was around the corner and since she promised her mother if she couldn't find a date, she'd ask Puck, she may as well get to it sooner rather than later. It was a month away, after all.

* * *

Puck had just finished showering and was doing some homework. The twins were on spring break for two weeks, but McKinley wasn't as dope as Ohio State University, so the second week they were back, Mercedes and Puck still had to go to school, much to their annoyance. Puck was in the middle of doing his history assignment when she sat in front of him on the floor.

"Hey." She smiled at him. He watched as she brought her knees to her chest. The space in the room was okay for him, but as soon as she was in the room, it became too small for his sanity. He hadn't been so physically close to he since they had that talk in her room, and it sucked. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her.

"Whats up, m-pretty girl." He was about to say _my _pretty girl, but quickly caught himself. She wasn't his. Sure she was pretty much his heart, but she wasn't actually his.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said a bit timidly, and he put down his pen to smile at her.

"Shoot." He said, leaning forward.

"I was wondering if you'd… like to go to prom with me?" She asked and he smiled wider.

"I'm not sure if you were going to your senior prom, which I know is coming up, too, but um, you know what? Now that I think about it, I don't think it would be all that possible. Since you wouldn't want to relive your junior prom with underclassmen, did you go to junior prom? I can't remember I-" She was rambling, and Puck thought it was adorable.

"I'd love to go. Are you kidding?" He interrupted, and she finished talking the same time as him.

"You sure?" She asked stunned, "What about your senior prom?" She bit her lip and looked to the side.

"What about it? I want to go to _yours._ And I wouldn't mind it, since I'll be reliving it with you." He reached out to make his pointer finger brush her nose and she scrunched up her face. He noticed she as blushing a bit, and he scooted closer, caressing her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Mercedes." She didn't have makeup on, and because it was the weekend and she didn't go anywhere, her hair was wrapped in a scarf. He loved seeing her like that, all domestic and homey. She was so relaxed, he felt honored that he got to see her like this. She leaned into his touch and he felt her cheeks get warmer.

"I would love to go." He answered. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but decided it would be best if he didn't.

"Awesome." She smirked and he reluctantly withdrew the hand that was cradling her face. "Well, I better leave you to your homework." She said, getting up. Just like when he had that little slip, she tripped on the rug and quickly turned around.

"Uh, I'm okay." She said, backing away slowly, and he tried his hardest not to look amused.

"Glad you filled me in, I was about to kick the carpet's ass." Puck said and she laughed.

"Okay, Chuck Liddel." She giggled and turned around to head back to her room. Once she was out of sight, he threw his back against the bed he was leaning on earlier. One thought kept passing his mind: _Yes!_

* * *

_**A/N HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! YAY! MERCEDES GOT HER MAN FOR PROM, AND HE IS HOT AS HELL ;) lol**  
_


	10. Paralyzed

I don't own glee

Noah stood in front of the body length mirror, and straightened his tie. Today was Mercedes' prom and it was going to be sweet. He knew she was in and out all day today getting prepared, she went to a salon to do her hair and now she was with her mother doing her makeup in her room. That Kurt kid from glee came over, and Puck noticed they were getting closer, if he wasn't gay and dating that Warbler kid, he would've been very concerned. Heck, he was still concerned when she hung out with Finn and even Mike. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous, but concerned, jealous, same difference. And even if they had girlfriends, he still worried, but he was just being ridiculous. With one last smoothing of his short mohawk, he headed downstairs. He had black slacks with a long-sleeved black shirt and a black vest. His tie was the same shade of teal that matched her dress. Everyone tried to get him to wear a jacket but he didn't want to, it was too hot, and Mercedes agreed that he shouldn't, and that a fullback vest would be sufficient enough.

He reached the bottom of the stairs when he walked into the JJ's who had their arms crossed in front of their chests. Mercedes begged for them to come home that weekend so going off to prom wasn't so empty feeling, and they agreed, so thats what brought them here.

"Since my fathers not around, as the oldest son," Puck watched as Jacob rolled his eyes, "I took initiative to burn you with the questions I know my old man would if he were here." Jensen said, and Puck wanted to laugh, except that Jensen had grown a lot since college, and he seemed dead serious.

"Have a seat, son." He said in something that was supposed to sound like pap Jones' voice. Once Puck sat, he continued, with Jacob sternly by his side.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" He pointed an accusatory finger at Puck, and Jake sighed, moving him back with his arm.

"Before this _fool_ gets out of hand and makes an ass of himself, I'll take over. Are you going to treat my sister right?" Jacob asked, ditching the intimidating factor Jensen was going for. Jake was even bigger than Jensen, and it was crazy to see, since he was always the skinnier one, the quieter one, but looking at him now, he's changed so much.

"Um, of course. You know that." Jensen rose an eyebrow.

"Do we now?" He tried to go all Thor voice on him, but Jake pushed him behind him again, Jensen quietly stepped back and made an 'I'm watching you' motion with this two fingers from his eyes to Puck's body.

"Will you stop fucking around for one second?" Jake said over his body to the shorter sibling and Jensen motioned that he had the floor. "We just want to make sure Mercedes is going to be safe. She's our little sister, and you know we love you, man, but that doesn't mean we can't get weary. We get weary over any guy that she goes out with."

"Yeah, but admittedly, we like you better than that white dude with the crazy Elvis hair." Jensen shuttered and Jacob let out a small chuckle.

"Your sister is going to feel like a princess tonight, I promise." Puck said and Jacob nodded.

"We can only hope and take your word for it." He answered and Puck relaxed a lot, slumping into the couch.

"You better not have sex with her! That shit is just wrong." Jensen said

"Jensen stop being ridiculous." Miss Jen came downstairs and everyone stopped what they were doing, Puck quickly stood up.

"Um, hello momma." Jensen said.

"Talking crazy talk like Puck would actually do that to your sister. Enough with the crazy, Jensen." She said with a stern hand on her hips.

"Yes, sorry momma!" Jensen hung his head slightly in shame. He didn't mean for her mother to hear him.

"Hello Puck, why you look handsome!" She said, they hadn't seen each other all day either, considering she was with Mercedes the whole time.

"Thanks Miss. Jen." Puck smirked. She motioned for him to turn around and he did. She let out a low whistle as he did so and Jensen made a gagging noise, which she sent a death glare at him for. He caught the glare and immediately stopped, hanging his head again. Miss Jen wasn't tall, she was about the same height as Mercedes, but she still had the fear of her children without even trying. Puck always thought it was admirable, and knew if they had kids, Mercedes would be like her mother… well, if she had anyone's kids, he corrected. Was it wrong that he already knew she was going to be his wife? That is after he gets his act together, either way, he'd be fully hers, if she wanted it.

"She should be down any minute." Mercedes' mom bounced on her toes in excitement, and Puck couldn't help but smile wider. They'd grown closer over the few months he lived there, and he could definitely see where Mercedes got her personality from. Miss. Jen was a blast to talk with, just like how he had a blast talking to Mercedes.

"Ugh. Who does she think she is? Princess Ariel?" Jensen said, shelving pretzels in his mouth. He immediately stopped when his mother glared at him. Jacob laughed and Jensen couldn't stick tongue or anything because Mrs. Jones was still eyeing him. Puck saw the relieved look in Jensen's face as she smiled back at Puck.

She was fixing his tie a little better when they heard a 'clink' of a heel hitting against the wooden steps. Soon she was almost down and in eye sight of Puck, her mother quickly pressed the record button. Recording Mercedes that first second she was in sight and went straight to Puck's reaction.

The reaction had given her butterflies, she slightly shook her head, just when she thought a young man couldn't giver those. Miss. Jen could see every emotion that crossed his face and she hadn't seen that intense of a look from anyone beside her husband.

Puck watched as Mercedes' eyes widened a little at him. He was feeling confident that he looked good. But all that was forgotten as soon as he _seen_ her. What she was wearing, and how her bangs swept across her forehead, and blended into the rest of her curled hair. She had glitter in it and she absolutely sparkled, add that with the natural glow she always had, and she was beyond radiant. He actually couldn't even think of sufficient enough words to describe how he felt, but if he could, he'd say surreal, or beyond blessed. Or he'd say that he felt positively exuberant and privileged. It was like he was witnessing his bride walking down the aisle, or like a blind man seeing the colors of spring for the first time, growing in beauty and time. She was breathtaking, and he could never get enough. There she was, his storm, his beautiful tragedy.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and she was instantly swooped into the arms of Jacob. He kissed her forehead and said she was stunning. Puck smiled in appreciation at her Jacob's word. After what felt like a million pictures and after Jensen got out as much teasing as he could. Jacob kissed her on the cheek and hugged her one more time, telling her she was the most prettiest girl he'd ever seen to grace the junior prom. Puck looked at Mercedes and could tell she loved this. She loved her brothers, even Jensen for as much of a butt he was, but he could see in her face that she was blissfully happy. They walked the prom couple down the driveway, Puck held open the passenger door for Mercedes and helped her in. After she was settled in, he ran to the other side, and they were finally off to prom.

They arrived and of course, inevitably, Puck had to sit on the same table as Artie. Ever since forever ago, Artie truly hated Puck. Now that feelings were released between him and the girl that held his heart, Artie grew even more apprehensive. He heard the things he'd whisper to her about Puck when he came over. It was hurtful, but Mercedes put him in his place every time. It was still embarrassing to hear, and he really hoped tonight wouldn't be a total disaster. He was watching as Mercedes excitedly showed off her dress to Tina and Brittany, while Mike and Artie were fist pumping each other. He felt a little left out, but watching Mercedes' face light up like that, he didn't mind.

They actually got through dinner that they were serving without any awkwardness. Puck looked around and was thankful that his school wasn't one of those that had it in the gym, but rather a hotel. In those big halls that the students decorated with gold and silver stars, and the disco ball that should've looked weird, but it worked. There were shear fabric draping around the room and it was pretty romantic. He was so caught up in the fact that he was going with her to prom, he didn't care to find out the theme, but he was guessing it had something to do with 'under the stars.'

Finally it was time to dance, and he immediately pulled Mercedes up, since the night at Rachel's, he hoped he got to dance with her again, not necessarily in a 'sexy' way, but to just dance with her. That thought pulled him up short, Mercedes was the only girl that he never thought about pounding into. Yeah, he thought about having sex with her, but not in the piggish way he would normally try, it was in the way you knew it was a privilege and an honor, no that still sounded wrong. It was more of the way where he hoped he could show her how much he cared for her. For her to be the first one he ever made _love_ to. These thoughts were starting to truly scare him. He was already scared about being honest with her. He never regretted what he accidentally said to her all those months ago, it did open a lot of doors, but he was just scared. Scared of actually opening himself up to her, scared of rejection and the fear that she would finally realize that she could do better than him. That she deserved better than him, but he pushed all these thoughts aside, for now. He was going to dance with her and make her feel like a princess, the way he promised the JJs.

After a few songs, they became parched and sat back at their table where water awaited them. Artie was sitting back at the table, with Brittany in his lap. They were doing some eskimo kiss when Artie looked up. Brittany said she wanted more punch and Mercedes did too. She took the last gulp of her water and grabbed Brittany's hand as they headed toward the open juice bar.

The air was awkward between Puck and Artie, so Puck decided to at least try and make small talk.

"Having fun?" Puck asked lamely. It was a step above talking about the weather, at least.

"Sure." He answered and looked at his phone. Puck was real tired of his attitude, but tried to swallow that negative feeling in his gut anyway.

"You guys get to go out on the dance floor yet? Its crazy!" He said, and Artie finally looked up at him.

"No." And something in his tone and face really set Puck off. Something he couldn't swallow anymore.

"Whats your fucking problem?" He asked, thinking about all those times he'd hear what Artie would say about him.

"Why are you swearing?"

"Whats with the attitude?"

"I don't like you."

"I see that. Why?"

"Because the way you treated Mercedes."

"That was the old me, the one that was still in denial and the one that wanted better-" Puck started.

"Look. I don't care about your stories. But you didn't even apologize to her, did you?" Artie sat up and started rolling himself closer to Puckerman.

"No." He realized.

"What's taking so long? No better question: Why are you still around?" Artie must've saw something in Puck's face, because he continued on, "I mean, Mercedes deserves so much better than you." He spat. "She deserves the guy that sweeps her properly off her feet. You're not good for her." Puck could not believe the audacity of this kid!

"Are you kidding me? You don't know anything about me!"

"I know enough to know you're nothing but a Lima Loser." Artie said and Puck quickly stood to tower over Artie. He didn't know why he needed to do it, only that he was.

"Shut the FUCK up Artie! You're nothing but a fucking freak!" Puck said and when he looked up, he saw Mercedes' smile drop.

"What did you just say to him?" Artie quickly turned around and Puck backed off.

"Listen, its not what y-"

"Leave." Mercedes said not looking at him. Puck couldn't believe it! He watched as Brittany wheeled Artie away from him.

"But Mer-"

"I said leave!" It was hard to believe everything in the room didn't stop, because Puck felt like his world just did, but no everything kept moving on. People on the dance floor were still dancing, and the people over by the punch table were still exchanging jokes. "Go, and don't ever try to talk to me. How dare you?"

He felt himself getting angrier and angrier, she didn't even want to know all the shitty things Artie was telling him. For a split second he thought why would he even want to be with anyone like that anyways. It was only for a split second and he didn't mean it, but that anger was all it took to motivate him to respond with what he did.

"Fine. You guys can all have fun fucking yourselves." He turned and left. He told himself not to turn around, but once he reached the entrance of the prom doors, he looked back, and he faintly saw Mercedes sitting on Artie's lap. It was a heartbreaking image, and if Puck could slam his head against a brick wall a million times, he would've.

* * *

As Puck made his way back home, he felt both worse, and better. Better that he was out of the situation, worse because now he still had things he had to sort out. First, about Artie, he didn't like the guy, and no matter how much he tried, he would not budge. Then there was him basically telling Mercedes to go fuck herself. Like who does that? Then there was the fact that he decided it would be wise if he just moved to his grandmother's. Maybe it would be better if he didn't live with her more. She did deserve more than a man who would get angry and couldn't control his tongue.

_'Have fun fucking yourselves.'_

The sentence just kept ringing in his mind. Nope, he didn't feel better. He was just making progress, and some shit like this had to happen. Always taking three steps forward, and eight steps back. He figured she hated him, and he wouldn't try to get her "back." Like before, this would be best.

He gently opened the door, and saw Miss. Jen sitting on the table. She looked at him curiously, and he sluggishly walked over to her. He looked at the woman, she was thin woman, and she was pretty. Mercedes definitely got her looks from her mother.

"Noah, what are you doing home? Are you okay?" She asked, as she slowly stood in front of him. She was just about the same height as Mercedes, too.

"I messed up, Miss. Jen. I didn't keep my promise tonight." He thought back to what he promised the twins, and was happy they weren't currently home. She sternly put a hand on her hip.

"What happened." She said and he ran a hand over his mohawk.

He told her everything, from what he overhears Artie saying about him, and what he said tonight. He told her he knew he was a Lima Loser, and it hurt because Artie just confirmed what everyone was talking about. He spilled his guts about how that hit a sensitive nerve, and how that made his insecurities rise. How he was so happy, happiest he's been since his father died, and then at the end he admitted what he told Mercedes, Artie, and to an extent, Brittany to do. After he uttered the sentence, she put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Noah." He shook her head slightly. She didn't look mad, but rather disappointed.

"I am so sorry, Miss. Jen. I didn't mean it." He was crying. Sobbing, because not only did he hurt Mercedes, he hurt this woman in front of him. The one that means a whole lot to him, too.

"Shh-shh." She cooed, and walked to his side of the table, taking him in a hug. "I accept that apology. Artie shouldn't've said what he did, and neither should've you. But you can't just apologize to me. You need to apologize to Mercedes, Artie, and Brittany." She said, rubbing his head, and he just kept crying.

"I think I should move to my grandmother's." He said as soon as he could breathe again, and she nodded.

"I think you should do whatever you feel like you should." She said, and his chest dropped a little. Did she hate him?

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, Noah, I'm not." She said, and called the JJs. Apparently they went to shoot pool with some friends.

"Hi boys, I need you guys to come back home and help Noah." Puck watched her talking on the phone, a few minutes later she hung up.

"I made cookies, would you like some?" She asked and he nodded. Twenty minutes the twins made their way in the house and was completely confused. Puck filled them in on what happened, and they were a little disappointed. Luckily they knew what an ass Artie could be, and the silently helped him move his things to his grandmother's house.

* * *

Mercedes came back from prom still a bit sad. Brittany, Artie, Mike and Tina had a room at the hotel the prom was at and begged her to drink with them or just stay with them, but she didn't feel like it. Almost everyone from Glee was going to their little get together, save her, and Puck.

Before she walked in her house, she took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't see him.

Her hope turned into a nightmare when her mother said Puck moved to his grandmother's house. Mercedes bowed her head and said, "Oh." What else was she supposed to say? Puck was still acting like an ass, and she was still upset with what he told Artie. How dare he? She wanted to feel more mad, but she felt more numb than anything. And he was so mad, it compelled him to move out.

She sighed and went up to her room, where she threw herself on her bed. She noticed belatedly that her mother asked her how the prom went, but it was too late. Too tired and too hurt, she just laid in bed, with her dress, hair and makeup still in tact. Her thoughts went to the beginning of the night, how Puck was looking at her as she came down the stairs, the silly pictures. The inappropriate comments from Jensen, and the loving support of Jacob, just like she hoped would happen. They arrived at prom, ate their dinners, took their picture, and danced. Danced close, danced silly, laughing and hugging, but it was all short lived. See, thats why she didn't want to go to prom, it was utterly unnecessary, and now she ended up like those cliché girls who cried after prom was over because their boyfriends dumped them. Only her and Puck weren't together.

After he left, she felt a pang of guilt. The way he tried to plead, and the complete hurt he had on his face almost broke her. She probably should've listened to what he had to say, but she couldn't find herself to at the time. But now that he was gone, she wanted nothing more than to hear what he had to say. But it was too late now, he was already upset, and he already left.

* * *

Puck woke up the next morning to his grandmother making eggs. He visited her everyday, just like he did before he moved in with the Jones family.

She asked how was prom, and he answered it as vaguely as possible. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate the breakfast she made.

After breakfast he got ready for the day, he checked his phone to see if anyone texted him… or if _she_ texted him. Nope. It was empty, no one called nor texted, and why would they? Everyone loved and defended Mercedes, so of course no one would call him. But still, he hoped. He didn't want to go outside in fear of seeing her talking with Tina, or even Finn, so he just turned on the t.v and listened to the bantering while he unpacked.

Since he's moved in the Jones' home, his grades had improved immensely. For the first time since freshman year, he could see that he was actually going to graduate! Sure he would be the bottom half of the class, but still, he'd be out of there! Out of McKinley, then a bleak thought hit him.

_But not out of Lima._

He slammed his clothes in the closet and ended up hurting his hand.

"Ow!" He hissed, and cradled his hand. Glaring at the newly hung shirts, he turned back to his suitcase.

The next couple of months passed and before he knew it he had a few weeks till he graduated. He spent Easter alone with his grandmother, while he heard and smelled the barbecue the Jones ladies were having. He heard Tina, Quinn, and Finn, and even Artie out there that day. He subconsciously clenched his jaw and decided not to think anymore about them, or what they were laughing about.

Everything else moved slowly, too. His grandmother begged him to let her pay for his graduation gown, she was so proud of him, and it was so apparent. She told him she'd be upfront and center for him, cheering her head off. She's not all that old, but he'd still have to drive her. He smiled at her, thinking she was the only one that was going to be there for him. It remained quiet, aside from when Sam got them some fake I.D's and they'd hit up the bars, getting girls and just having a grand time.

Or at least Sam seemed to have a grand time, Puck just thought about Mercedes. The way he always did. Thoughts of her consumed him and threatened to drown him. Every glance she gave him would give him hope, but she'd look away. He'd watch her down the hall, or in glee club, which he was still fricken shocked that he was in! No one aside from Sam and Santana really spoke to him. Mike, and Brittany sometimes did, but being the boyfriend and girlfriend of her best friends, they had an obligation, and he understood. Whenever it came to Mercedes, he'd always understand.

But none of that is what hurt the most. What hurt the most was the fact that they were _so close._ What hurt the most was that during those glances she'd look sad, as if she were feeling the pain he felt. What hurt the most is the last words he ever said to her were words that could rot in hell.

He hated himself. More than ever. And that was a shitty thing to feel, because it was the eve of his graduation.

His mother finally called him, that was good to know she was still alive, but he already knew that. Every couple days he'd checked to see if she were home, and peek in a window to make sure she was still breathing. And she was. But no matter what, he was happy to hear her voice. Their conversation was a little strained, but nevertheless he invited her to his graduation. She timidly said she was proud of him, and she'd try to make it.

That means she wasn't going to come.

He wouldn't hold his breath.

The day of his graduation came, and he was, despite all the shit going on, excited. He'd done it. All those assholes in the locker rooms, aside from Sam, Finn, and Mike lost their bets. Sam and Finn only won a tiny bit, while Mike gained more. He needed to hug the dude the next time he saw him, and congratulate him on his big, unlikely win.

It was now time for the ceremony, his grandmother kept her promise and in fact sat up front and center. She had the biggest smile on her face, and Puck made it a point to blow a kiss at her when he received his diploma. He did, and she put her hand over her heart and made a proud face. Throwing a hand from her mouth out back to him so she was sending a kiss back. And as suspected his mother never came. And neither did his brothers. But it didn't matter because his grandma was there, and the look on her face was worth everything.

He was walking with his grandmother on his arm as they made their way back to the car. He was laughing at something she said, and when he looked up, he saw Sam, Mike, Brittany, and Finn come up to him. He excused himself as they made a group hug.

"We did it!" They all laughed and did a military-like, 'HOORA!' It drew attention, but they didn't care.

"We're going out to celebrate!" Brittany hit him on the arm in a playful manner, and he didn't know if it was the mood or not, but he couldn't help but utter his next words.

"I'm sorry Britt, Britt." He said and everyone got a little quiet. She shrugged.

"Noah Puckerman, you know I'm alright!" She said and everyone assumed things were okay between them because Brittany was smiling wide at him. Thats when Quinn made her way over. She kissed Finn and turned to Puck.

"We did it!" She said and they shared a hug. It might've been awkward, but both of them moved on. They both had someone special in their lives, and they both had an understanding. Quinn. Why didn't he think to talk to her?!

"I have to talk to you later." He leaned over to say.

"Its about damn time." She gave him a knowing look. Maybe she did know what was going on right now. But he didn't care about his problems right now. Then something occurred to him belatedly. As soon as he remembered he picked up Mike in a huge bear hug as he swung him around. Everyone was caught off guard and after he set Mike down, he froze with his arms in a surrender motion.

"What just happened?" Mike asked a little freaked out, but despite himself, had a huge grin on his face.

"You won the big bet." They were all confused for a bit, then realized what he said. They all burst out laughing, all of them. Bygones were bygones, thats usually how Puck worked. Just then the JJs walked up to him. He had a huge smile on his face and didn't think they were gonna be done with school for the next couple weeks.

"Heyyyy!" Jensen yelled. It was a little too feminine, but Puck returned the gesture.

"Hey girlfraan!" He said and Jacob walked up to him shaking his head.

"You guys disgust me." He said, Puck and Jensen just laughed.

"We were just headed to a party, wanna come?" Brittany asked, and Jensen looked her up and down. He still wasn't over the fact that she was with Artie. He truly thought it was a shame.

"Naw, we have another party with some of the other guys that were on the baseball team." Jacob said, "We just came here to give you a hug and tell you congrats. We knew you could do it." He clapped a hand on his shoulder and brought him in for a hug. After it was all over and they left, they made their way out to celebrate.

They pulled up to Rachel's house and Puck was eyeing it apprehensively. He thought maybe they'd go to a club or something, but whatever this would work. They made their way to Rachel's huge basement, and he was pleased. At least there was alcohol, and there was _her._

* * *

Mercedes watched as the seniors walked in and they all yelled 'SURPRISE!' Of course it wasn't much of a surprise, because they got hauled to Rachel's house, and there was usually a glee club party, so it was inevitable. Plus it was only the glee clubbers, there was only Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina. Then there were the new kids, Joe, Sugar and that Irish kid who's accent Sam could not get enough of. He made it his goal since Rory was introduced into the glee club to imitate his accent perfectly. He still wasn't perfect, but he was definitely getting there. It was still fun to hear him try.

She watched as they came in one at a time, and she wondered if Puck was coming, though she assumed he would be. But after every senior walked in, she got more and more anxious, because he still wasn't there. Eventually he came around the corner and the first person he made eye contact with was her. And like she always did, she quickly looked away.

Truth was, she forgave him for saying what he did. She just hoped that now he would forgive her for being such a shitty friend. They were supposed to be something more than friends, and thats what made her feel worse. Artie would always be a brother to her, and though he didn't go into detail of what was said, she knew he must've done something to provoke him. Still she didn't apologize, but in her defense neither did he. They cut cake and had pizza for them, along with a lot of alcohol. They all got pretty drunk, and everyone was laughing and playing around with the foosball table Rachel's dads cared to buy.

Mercedes and Tina were laughing in a corner and they were beyond tipsy. Mike came and grabbed Tina when the song 'Titanium' came on. Apparently it was their favorite song, so that left her alone. She hated being alone. Mainly because she'd think of him, and she really didn't want that. She tried her best to move on from him, and she has a tiny bit, but seeing him it just… it suddenly wasn't enough for her. She wanted to apologize, and here she went again, with the same repetitive thoughts. Thats when she noticed someone sat by her. She looked up to find that it was Quinn, and she brought her a drink. When she handed a drink to Mercedes, she smiled.

"Thanks." She said, taking a huge sip. "Oh, congratulations!" She cheered at the blonde, and they both smiled wider.

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly. Things between them were alright. She wouldn't consider them close like her and Tina, but they were definitely friends. Quinn took a moment to observe the girl sitting beside her.

"How are you, Mercedes?" Quinn asked and Mercedes looked at her.

"Miserable." She said with an empty smile.

"What's wrong?" Quinn moved in closer and Mercedes shrugged.

"I miss my dad, and my brothers. You guys are leaving, and New Directions won't be the same and I-" She paused, then let out a huge sigh, "I miss him." She said, not elaborating.

"Puck?" Quinn asked and Mercedes didn't even have the energy to look surprised and simply nodded.

"What if I told you he missed you too?" Quinn asked, putting an arm around the younger girl. Remembering what Puck was saying to her on the way to the party.

"Then I'd say thats a lie. And that I was a horrible friend to him." She said.

"Maybe so, but I know Puck feels remorse, and no matter what you do to him, he'll always end up listening to you." Quinn offered, and Mercedes' bottom lip quivered. Quinn looked up and saw Puck looking intently at Mercedes by the bar. He didn't even look at Quinn, but she could see how much he was hurting, too.

"You guys need to fix this." She said.

"I don't know how." Mercedes said, "I'm sad he's upset with me, but I'm still a bit upset at what he told me." Quinn nodded understanding what she was talking about.

"I think you both are drowning in guilt, and until one of you goes to the other person, you guys will continue to drown." Mercedes finally looked up at Quinn with water filled eyes and nodded. Quinn glanced up at Puck and he was straightening himself off the wall, looking extremely concerned at the girl in her arms. A minute later, the song ended and they heard feedback coming from the mic.

"Hey. Hey guys." Puck looked around after the feedback was over. Mercedes' head snapped up, "I wanted to sing a song I've been working on." He grabbed his guitar, and started strumming what he'd been practicing since the day he realized he was in love with Mercedes, or actually, since he heard the song on the radio. It reminded him immensely about Mercedes, and one day, he wanted to serenade her, but he couldn't wait anymore.

"I can't win, I can't reign.

I will never win this game

Without you, without you." He kept strumming his own stripped down acoustic version of the song.

"I am lost. I am vain.

I will never be the same without you, without you." Someone yelled 'GO PUCK!' from the group and he smirked looking up at Sam and gave a wink.

"I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you." He looked at Mercedes who was staring back at him.

"I can't rest, I can't fight.

All I need is you and I.

Without you, without you." His strumming was starting to get quicker.

"Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without … youuu!" This was the hardest part of the song vocally for him, but he nailed it.

"Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

without you, without you.

I can't quit now, it can't be right,

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you." He really couldn't handle anymore, he just wanted them to be together. He couldn't breathe, think, sing anything if it weren't for her. It was pathetic, but he was past the point of caring. Then he thought about how much he needed her.

"I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed,

Without you, without you.

I can't look, i'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you!" Yes his whole life he's been paralyzed, but the moment he realized just how much he's cared for her, he definitely lost his mind.

"I am lost, I am vain.

I will never be the same

without you, without you…

without… you." He strummed the last note, and the air ran thick. He felt himself getting choked up and realized he closed his eyes. When he opened them, the girls had their hands over their hearts in awe-including Santana-and the guys had a humble and understanding look in their faces. They knew, they all did. Even Artie wasn't hostile toward the performance. When he finally had the balls to look at Mercedes, she had tears in her eyes. He stared at her a moment longer before speaking into the mic.

"Uh, so yeah, that was something I was working on. I hope you guys liked it." He said unslinging the guitar from around his shoulders and set it down on the stand at the corner of the stage. He wiped his hands on his jeans and left the basement. No one moved, because no one saw him like that.

"That was beautiful." Rachel said, and Santana felt the need to say something, too.

"Well, now I'm all hot and bothered. If he were singing that to me, my lady parts would be ready to go. Hell, they're ready to go right now." She smirked and everyone shook their heads.

"TMI Santana!" Tina exclaimed and the whole room busted out laughing, save Mercedes, who was currently grabbing her coat.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry this update took longer than I would've thought, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

**The song Tina them danced to was Titanium, and the song Puck sang was Without you, both were performed by David Guetta. And no, I didn't realize I did that till just now :) **

**Until next time!**


	11. Puzzle pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own glee :) Happy belated birthday Erica! And I'm so sorry this update took so long! School, and work, and just life in general has been demanding my attention! But heres chapter 11, hope it was worth the wait :)

Mercedes walked out the front door and found Puck making his way around his truck to the driver's side. Realizing she actually didn't want to be seen, she ducked. Some how even in her drunken state, she knew ducking wasn't going to actually hide her. She was about to rush somewhere so she couldn't be seen when he opened his truck door. Mercedes watched him and thought the coast would be clear soon. But it wouldn't, because now he was looking straight at her, she immediately stopped her pursuit to hide. His eyes were soft and by how moist his eyes looked, she guessed they were tears. He diverted his eyes a little then looked right back at her and she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She straightened up and squared her shoulders.

"You were gonna hide from me?" The street was so quiet he didn't need to raise his voice much at all for her to hear him.

"N-no." She stammered and he slammed his truck door shut. She swallowed as he made his way to her.

"Don't lie to me." Mercedes couldn't decipher his tone. He sounded pissed, yet yielding. She looked in his eyes and they were much clearer than they were a few seconds ago. When she didn't respond, he sighed.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry." He said finally. She felt bad, he shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be her. "I know you're upset, but that night at your prom, it was more than what met the eye. You don't know the rest of the story. Still, I shouldn't've said any of those things to Artie, but I was so mad." She continued to stare at him, liquid courage determined to leave her looking him dead in the eye. Or maybe it was the adrenaline from finally speaking to him that kept her numb. After what felt like a million years she still didn't respond, and he became crestfallen. He was about to walk away, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have judged you. I've felt awful this whole time, I knew I was wrong." She still had her grip as she stroked his arm with her thumb..

"Me too." He smiled sheepishly, fully facing her.

"Puck, I don't know what you're doing to me." She quietly admitted, no longer making eye contact.

"I feel the same way, Cedes. You drive me crazy." Mercedes heard him say, but she wasn't done.

"I still like you, just as much as I did before prom." She looked up to see Puck's eyes closed, "And your song, it meant a lot to me. Your rendition was so beautiful." She used her free hand to cup his cheek.

"Really? I wasn't so sure, its not like it was an epic, turn-of-the-century song. Not like a Whitney Houston deep meaning song, but I just-" She put a finger up to stop him, butterflies fully fluttering now.

"You really need to work on that." She said and he looked at her curiously. "You really need to stop beating yourself up, because you are worthy, Puck." He looked at her honest eyes and felt like he was going explode. He wanted to kiss her, or hug her, anything that was more than her cupping his face and gripping his arm.

"You know that, don't you?" She asked when he didn't answer. He gave a meek nod and moved closer to her. Always with the gravity that he could never shake.

"Maybe so, but you deserve a lot more than me." She shook her head.

"No, I deserve you, you are more than enough." She said, and his heart soared. For once he didn't think about the bleak future he felt was supposed to be inevitable for him. For once he didn't think about putting himself down, he just wanted to finally be happy.

"If it would make you happy." He said.

"It would." She confirmed with a small smile, and for the third time in their lives, they hugged each other. He held her tight and had no intention of letting go. Not emotionally, not in his heart, not in his head. She would always be right there, and hell if this was going to be destroyed, too.

"So you forgive me?" He asked in her hair and he felt her nod. He pulled back and looked down at her. He was about to lean in and kiss her when he sensed her hesitate.

"You said that I didn't know the rest of the story that happened at prom?" He groaned internally to what he knew what was coming. He watched her face change to one of indignation at his reaction. "Whats the whole story?" She demanded. With a sigh he recited the story. By the end, she looked beyond furious.

"What?" She asked. During the story she started pacing. He stopped her by her shoulders and made her face him.

"Calm down, baby." He said cooly.

"The hell I will! He knows how I feel about you! Why would he do this to me?" She looked up at him and it nearly broke his heart. Her tears were on the edge of rolling over and he could only imagine the disappointment she felt at the betrayal of her best friend. Nah, he knew the disappointment she felt. Hadn't he felt it that night when the only person he truly trusted turned her back on him when he needed her to hear him out? Those days were over, and now he had other hurdles to conquer.

"I don't want to ruin your friendship." He uttered lamely, and she looked at him incredulously.

"I know you don't, hon. Thats why you stayed away… but Artie, he ruined it already, there was nothing that you ruined." Then she did something he didn't see coming, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her, then she pressed her lips against his. The action was so fast Puck couldn't function, and by the time he did, she was already half way in the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"I'm gonna confront Artie." She said and then he pulled her flush against him.

"Not tonight."

"Then when?"

"Hows about when we're all sober, and when its not during a graduation celebration?" He said and she froze. "I know, after the intensity of this whole conversation and that song, I forgot it was a celebration, too." She smiled shyly at the ground and he chuckled.

"But I'd be more than willing to let us forget again… you know if you would like to kiss me more, I wouldn't mind." He eyed her as she slowly looked back at him. But he didn't wait until she reached up, he bent down and caught her full, soft lips with his thinner, a bit more chapped ones. It was like the first kiss, it was lip against lip, innocent and pure. It was slow and tentative, and it couldn't stop the burning he felt for her in his stomach. He hooked his hands together behind her back and pulled her closer. He groaned a bit and swiped his tongue against her lip, she opened it slightly and they deepened the kiss. Though his eyes were closed he felt his eyes cross when she sucked lightly on his bottom lip. Then he realized something! He slowly pulled back and looked at her glazed eyes.

"That was our first kiss." He said and she had a face of recognition on. They both smiled at each other and she gripped the back of his neck, bringing him in for another deep kiss. He kept his hands in the safe zone and hoped for the discipline that he needed so she could receive the respect she deserved. No matter how much he wanted to cup her butt, he didn't. He simply rubbed her back or ran his fingers in her hair and away from her face. Her hands were on his neck and back, and it felt damn good. They eventually stopped when their lungs burned and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Lets just go home." He suggested and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and guided her to his truck.

Puck pulled up to his grandma's house. After parking, he ran to her side and helped her out of the truck. He grabbed a seemingly sleepy Mercedes' hand and was pleased when she automatically laced their fingers together, a smile gracing both of their faces. He walked her two doors down to her own home.

"I still wished I lived here." He said, looking up at the house and she agreed.

"I've missed you." She said after a while.

"Missed you, too." He smiled brightly at her, blood running strong in his veins, and he saw her eyes half drooping. She was already falling asleep on way home, and now she looked like she could barely stand. He pulled her to him and she happily obliged. Linking her fingers behind his back. After a moment of hugging, he noticed she was leaning more and more on him.

"Mercedes?" He asked and tried to lean back as much as possible without losing the support he had to see her face. "Mercedes." He said, but she wasn't listening, she was basically sleeping. He was happy the door was unlocked for her, and opened it. After it was opened he reached down and picked up the only person he'd give anything and everything for. He made it to her room and laid her as gently as he could on the bed. He was glad he'd been working out. Last thing he wanted to do was seem weak, he remembered the times he'd place his mom in bed when he was younger and would end up practically dropping her because his arms were too weak. He smiled in satisfaction realizing that now it was a piece of freakin' cake. He smiled down at her and wondered if he should at least take off her jewelry. He figured it would be uncomfortable to wear huge hoops and a shit ton of bangles. He stopped when he noticed she wore the watch he gave to her all those years ago. He smiled, and slowly started taking off her accessories. Once he was done, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear for her to have a good night and have sweet dreams. He knew that he'd think of that kiss for the rest of his life. He stood from her bed and quickly turned when he felt her lightly grab his hand. He looked at her and after giving his hand a quick yank she let go. He didn't know what it meant because now she was turning her back to him and settling deeper in her pillow, but he didn't mind. He simply smiled, and left.

* * *

Mercedes woke up and grabbed her head. She groaned when she realized she was in the same clothes from the night before. She didn't remember too much about the ride home, but she did remember that she kissed Puck, and she did remember grabbing his hand while she was walking, she had a smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she also remembered what Puck told her about Artie. She decided to get ready for the day and then deal with that mess.

Mercedes didn't know how to start her conversation with Artie, but luckily after she was ready and had breakfast, he called. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes! Baby! So glad you're alive. You left last night and I tried calling you." His voice was full of relief and she thought back to his missed calls and texts.

"Sorry about that." She tried to sound nice, but she just couldn't. Much too irritated, and much too confused she tried the best she could.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Actually, Artie, can I meet you somewhere?" She asked.

"S-sure." He stammered, sounding more concerned with each passing word. "You can come over if you'd like. My parents are out for the day." He concluded and she said she'd see him soon before hanging up.

She reached his house about an hour later, and she let herself in.

"Artie?" She called and he wheeled himself around the corner with a huge smile on his face.

"Baby girl!" He called out and she hesitated by the door. "Well, c'mon in!" He motioned, and she followed him to his massive living room.

"Everything okay?" He asked after a moment and she shook her head. "Whats wrong?" He asked gently.

"What happened at prom?" He froze and made an 'O' with his mouth.

"Well…" He paused in thought, and Mercedes read him like an open book.

"And don't you dare lie!" She warned. He nodded and proceeded with the story. After he was done, she realized it matched with Puck's.

"I'm so sorry!" He pleaded and she shook her head.

"You saw me cry over him. Saw me sad and miserable, and you saw how I was beating myself up!" Her voice rose and Artie slowly wheeled back as she stood. "You know my feelings for him, and yet you don't care-"

"You deserve better than him. He's a man whore-"

"So that gives you a right to judge and dictate if he could be with me or not-?"

"As a best friend, I'd say thats my duty." He countered.

"Oh, and in that description, looking past anything that could make me happy is included in it, too?" She sassed, and he paused.

"What you want and what you need are two th-"

"Don't even go there. You don't know if what I need and what I want are two different things." She spat. "Just because he's made mistakes and is a bit lost does _not_ make him any less of a man. But a man who could seem like they have it all together: The perfect grades, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect house!" She motioned around her, "And still talks down to another man doesn't make him a man at all. It makes him a narrow-minded, narcissistic asshole." She grabbed her purse and walked as fast as she could to the front door.

"Mercedes, wait!" He called and she stopped, realizing she forgot to say another thing.

"I hope 'protecting' me was worth it. Once again, Puck and I have found ourselves together despite everything, that sure does say something doesn't it, Artie?" She shook her head. "I thought you of all people would understand that. I mean, you and Brittany weren't always peaches." She said as she turned to walk out the door. "By the way, what _is _Brittany doing?-Oh thats right! Fondue for two. Last I checked, that didn't pay for that because that doesn't help with your future." Mercedes left and knew it wasn't appropriate to mention Brittany, who had not a thing to do with this situation, but she needed to make him see that what you feel isn't always effected by the outside. Theres that, and the fact that Brittany slept with just as much guys as Puck did girls, but in Artie's book, its different? Mercedes saw no difference and she still loved them together, so why couldn't he just be happy for her?

* * *

Puck hadn't heard from Mercedes all day. He wondered if she remembered anything from last night. He didn't drink much, so he did. He remembered everything, from the kiss, to taking her home, even that tiny tug she gave him before he left. He smiled and thought back to that night. He didn't expect that to happen, heck, he didn't know what to expect, but the reality of the situation exceeded his wildest dreams. He picked up the phone and decided to call Mercedes, but before he could, she was already calling him.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi Puck." Her voice was soft on the other end, and it made him a little nervous.

"Um…" He didn't know what to say!

"Uh, did you want to meet up and go get something to eat or something? I'm a little hungry." She asked and he agreed enthusiastically, "Okay, cool! Meet you at the mall in say 20 minutes?"

"Okay, sounds good." He tried to say cooly.

He showed up at the mall 15 minutes later to find her sitting there picking at her nails.

"Boo." He said, and when she looked up, he could tell he actually did scare her.

"Puck!" After she contained her shock, she simply smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't actually think you were going to get scared."

"Its okay." His stomach dropped to the center of the earth. What if something worse happened than her forgetting? What if she remembered everything, and regretted it? "Where'd you wanna eat?" She stood slowly, and he felt like she was hiding something. He just wanted to get it out of the way.

"If you have something to say, just say it." He uttered, and her eyes widened. He felt like he was a five year old, waiting for the approval or disapproval of something and he had no idea why.

"We'll discuss it while we're eating!" She answered. He was about to lose it, but she immediately grabbed his hand and led him the food court. He forgot what he was going to say and the insecurities he felt and he began to feel the excitement he had earlier take over. He twined their fingers and was pleased when she obliged, squeezing his hand as he did so.

"Where'd you wanna eat?" He leaned closer to her and she bit her lip.

"I'm not sure." She looked around the food court at the options that was in front of them. "Mm, Panda's sounds good." She said, pulling him to the far corner where the joint stood.

He laughed and asked what about him?

"You're a grown boy, if you wanna eat somewhere other than Panda Express, go for it." She sassed, but it was broken by her giggle. She loosened her hold on his hand but he wasn't having it.

"Nah, I'm good here." Their eyes made contact and she smiled slightly then looked down. He wondered if she knew in just how many ways he meant that.

"Good." She said shyly, all sass was now gone.

They ordered her plate, and Puck was amused that she mainly just wanted the honey walnut shrimp.

"What? They're the best! And so is the Chow Mien." She said, twirling the noodles around her chopstick and bringing them to her mouth. Puck tried not to stare so much at that. She had the prettiest lips that tasted even better than his orange chicken. He put down his chopsticks and took a deep breath.

"So… um, do you remember anything from last night?" He asked suddenly. She paused briefly in her pursuit for a shrimp, but continued grabbing it without putting it in her mouth.

"Yeah, I do." She said looking up at him.

"Everything?" He swallowed, shying away from her gaze.

"Well, at least I think. I remembered till we reached my front door. I realize I didn't even remember getting in bed."

"Oh, I helped you." Puck said nonchalantly and smiled when she grimaced.

"Really? I am so embarrassed." She said, "My room was a mess. And I was probably so ungraceful climbing up the stairs."

"No, I carried you so no ungracefulness there." He shrugged and her eyes widened. "And I couldn't tell if your room was messy. It was dark silly."

"Thanks…" She said with a shy smile.

"Anytime. Besides, you told me you missed me, so I'd say we're even." He winked.

"I did?" She face palmed herself and rested her forehead in her hand.

"Is it true?" He had a feeling it was, but wanted to make sure, either way.

"…Yes." She rolled her eyes at his smugness, but had a smile on her face.

"Good, because I meant it when I told you I missed you too." He reached over to grab her hand.

"I know we held hands last night, but when we did, I couldn't help but think about the first time we did it. And what we were saying about it being intimate?" He nodded, remembering that conversation. "I want to take this to the next step." She admitted after a moment.

"Me too." He squeezed her hand.

"…So, are we… together?" She asked and he reached over the table completely to lightly kiss her on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes." She tucked her hair behind her ear and went back to her shrimp.

They walked around the mall hand-in-hand for another hour. Puck bought her a new outfit, though she refused but he insisted, claiming that she was his girlfriend, and he wanted to do something nice for her. So she turned around and brought him new surf shorts for when he cleans pools. Of course he refused, but she insisted the same way he did. A kiss later, he let her do whatever she wanted. He was now carrying the bags. Turning to him she spoke about something she totally managed to forget. She bit her lip, feeling so bad that she almost forgot about the squabble between her and her best friend.

"Artie and I talked. Before I met up with you." She said and he looked at her.

"How'd that go?"

"I yelled at him."

"Babe…"

"I know, I know. But he deserved it." She glared at the floor. She was angry, but regret was also hitting her hard. Not that she was going to admit that anytime soon. He deserved it… mostly.

"Did he really?" Puck saw the look in her eyes, even if it were only for a moment, he still saw it. And he was willing to call her out on it, too.

"Yes. But I just wanted to let you know that." She said, pulling her hand away to cross her arms. She walked ahead of him, but he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her waist.

"Ah-ah." He said. "You're going to be honest with me." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it." She put her arms around his waist. It was funny how comfortable they were around each other, even after all those months of not speaking. It was like puzzle pieces, no matter how far or how long they were apart from each other, they'd always fit comfortably. Even if one or both pieces were damaged, they'd always fit, and thats what it felt like now. She rolled her eyes and chuckled a little at the fact that she just compared her relationship with inanimate objects.

"Whats so funny? Why are you laughing? Are your mood swings kicking in already, because…?" He teased, but really though, he was confused.

"Shut up." She lightly hit his stomach. "I was just thinking about how we're like puzzle pieces. Like no matter how far apart or how long we are apart from each other, doing stuff like this feels natural, fitting." She looked up at him and made a face. "Lame, right?" She asked, and he pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Not at all." He said as they continuing walking to the parking lot. "So you're really over this Artie thing?" He questioned.

"Yes…" She looked at his face, "Ok, no… but he was a complete jerk. I don't want anything to do with him. At least not now."

"Ok. So when will you talk to him again?" He hated seeing her sad, and Artie has been her best friend since the third grade, she's going to be a senior, thats a really long time.

"I don't know, Puck. Well, what did you want to do now?" She asked.

"I have to see if my grandmother needed help with anything else. You know, its stupid, we should've just carpooled here." He said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't home, I came from Artie's remember?" He nodded. "Well, why don't you come over? I'm sure my mom would be delighted to see you1" He perked up at that. He hadn't spoken to her too often, at least not lately, so it would be nice to visit her.

"Okay. I'll like that!" He laughed at her side eye.

"How is it that you and my momma are closer than her and I?" She pouted a little.

"Oh enough." They were by her car and he opened the door for her. "Stop exaggerating. And wipe that pout off your face, before I do it for you." He said taking in her perfect lips.

"No." She was on the other side of the door now, and he leaned against the frame, smirking when her breath hitched slightly.

"Nice to know I have somewhat of the same affect on you that you have on me." He said with a small smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sassed.

"Oh really?" He leaned in closer and she moved back slightly. He heard her breath catch again. "Hm… So you gonna turn that frown upside down or…?" He questioned, still leaning over her door.

"You said you were gonna make me?" She reminded him, she was smiling now, but he was determined to let her know she was serious, plus it was an excuse to just kiss her. He stood straighter and grabbed the back of her head and practically slammed their faces together. Their noses bumped hard and they both shot back in pain.

"Owww!" She shouted rubbing her nose. He didn't say anything as he rubbed his own nose and when they made eye contact they started laughing.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that anymore." She said on a giggle.

"It works in the movies."

"Yeah, thats because they practice a million times before." She rolled her eyes. "You mustn't trust television." She pointed a playful finger at him.

"Are you suggesting that we practice a million times? Because I'm down for that." He shrugged.

"Maybe I should pout again."

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me. If you want to, they're always available to you, pretty girl. Just reach up and go for it." He said and she leaned back.

"We should get to my mom's house, before you try to break my nose again, which is way more delicate than yours!" She teased and he stuck out his tongue.

"Drive safely. I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her forehead a lot more gentle than the other kiss and made his way to his truck.

* * *

Summer was almost over, and Mercedes was getting ready to go back to school. He hated that McKinley had school year round, so summer was always shorter. His pool business, on the other hand was doing really well, and he had a pretty nice chunk of money saved up. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Him and Mike were thinking about rooming together, but since Mike is going to some dance academy in L.A. that idea was shot almost immediately. Puck had no intention leaving, he was content at the community college he was going to be attending and the grants he got helped a lot.

He just walked out of his grandma's house when he saw his brother.

"Tony. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey man, you look good."

"Thanks."

"So you graduate this year?" Tony shelved his hands in his pockets.

"Actually graduated three weeks ago, but thanks anyway." He said sarcastically and continued to load his truck with his work equipment.

"Really? I'm so sorry we missed it."

"What do you want?"

"Um, have you talked to mom?" He asked, and Puck turned to look at him.

"I haven't seen her since I've moved out, and I hadn't spoken to her since the week before I graduated." He said and Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"She's in the hospital. Puck, she got alcohol poisoning." He said and Puck just looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Tony nodded his head. "How long ago?"

"Yesterday." Puck felt tears coming to his eyes. Why didn't he know about this? Who knows how long she was lying there, or who was around her. What about her just being alone?

"Which hospital is she in?"

"Ohio County-" Puck was already half way in his truck.

"You can jump in with me." Tony offered

"No." He refused. He grabbed his phone and pressed one. The call tone went then a voice picked up on the other side.

"Hello?" He started his truck.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He asked hastily and he heard shuffling, like she was laying down or something.

"Nothing, whats a matter?" He looked up to her room window and saw her face. "Are you in your truck?"

"Yeah. Can you come with me?"

"Of course. I'll be there in less than a minute."

The whole way to the hospital he followed his brother with Mercedes' hand in his. It was probably weak, but he didn't care. He needed her with him. He hadn't seen his mother with her knowing in seven months, and he didn't know what he would say to her. There was also the fact that the rest of his family was probably going to be there, and he needed all the strength he could muster if he was going to deal with them.

"Thank you for coming." He said as they were getting of the car.

"Of course hun."

"Who are we waiting for?" She asked, since they were just standing by there.

"Tony."

"Your brother Tony?!" She asked incredulously. Her question was confirmed when he came from behind her.

"Hi, Mercedes." She turned around and he was smiling tentatively to her.

"Tony." Her tone was boarder line curt. Puck picked up on her tone and rubbed her arm.

"You guys are together now?"

"Seems so. What room is mom in?" He just wanted to cut to the chase. Besides, why did he all of a sudden care?

They walked a few steps behind Tony, speaking in hushed tones. Reminding each other that it was going to be okay. They finally rounded the corner into a room and he saw his mother, hooked up to tubes. The nurse was in there and filled them in that their neighbor was the one that found her. That the detox was successful, but she was still a bit sleepy.

"When did you find out?" Puck asked Tony after the nurse left.

"As soon as I made it back in Lima, I went straight to grandma's, found out you were living there."

"And yet you didn't find out about my graduation. Interesting." He said and Mercedes rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. He took a deep breath and pulled Mercedes into his side. "Thanks for letting me know." He was annoyed, but he didn't want to start a fight in the middle of the hospital.

"Seems as though she's going to be okay." Mercedes said optimistically, trying to change the subject.

"Wheres Jake?" Puck asked and Tony shrugged. "You guys don't talk either?" Tony shook his head. "Woooow. Just, wow. Do you even call our nephew?" Again with the head shake.

"He knows, though. He and I are listed as emergency contacts."

"Right."

"Puck, mom has health coverage, but she still needs a couple hundred for the extra night she's staying."

"Okay, you'll get that, right? Since I mean, you are her emergency contact."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"So we'll split it."

"I only have a hundred."

"What? Only a hundred! I'm fresh out of fucking high school! What do you think, that I have more than that?"

"You have your own business." Puck shook his head, but he knew he'd pay for it either way.

"How much?"

"$500." Mercedes squeezed Puck tighter and had she not, he would've exploded.

"Before or after your petty hundred?" Puck spat.

"After." Puck scoffed and excused himself. Mercedes just stood there awkwardly, but decided to let him have a moment alone. This is a lot to process. Considering he anonymously gave her money every month, and this is the first time he's seen her this close in seven months. She and Tony shared a glance, and she felt her face become very bleak.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked him.

"This isn't your business, Mercedes." Tony somehow became really brave, and she wasn't having it. She crossed her arms and moved around to stand in front of him.

"Anything concerning that man outside concerns me." She sassed and he backed off a little.

"You're just a kid. You don't know anything."

"I don't know everything, but that doesn't mean I know nothing. Because I do know that you and Jake ran out on your mother. That Puck, a junior in high school had to start taking care of her and himself! That she verbally abused him, and threatened him and told him horrible things, but I know he still loves her. And I know him better than you do." She looked at him as if he were a piece of scum.

"If he loved her so much, why'd he leave?"

"Because when Puck tried to help her so she wouldn't end up here or on her death bed, she didn't give two fucks about him, or what she said to him. And honestly, I shouldn't have to explain to you how wonderful he is." Tony didn't know what to say. Mercedes could see that he didn't know a lot. And she was barely scratching the surface.

"You missed his graduation. The least you can do is dish more than a hundred bucks." She stared at him for a bit longer before thinking maybe she should go check on Puck.

"Ok. I'll come up with enough so I can take care of my half."

"300 dollars?" He nodded. "That sounds better, but-"

"Its the best I can do." Tony cut her off.

"Well, I certainly hope so, because he still has a bright future ahead of him, and worrying about shit like this shouldn't be his problem." She spun on her heels once more and walked out the door. She called his phone after looking down the hall and in the waiting room. He told her he was on one of the lanai's on the west wing. When she made it there, he was leaning against the rail, overlooking the trees in the parking lot. He didn't hear her as she walked over to him, so she stood behind him and put her hands around his waist. He gently stood up, and she leaned further into him.

"He agreed to pay half." She said softly and he turned in her arms then leaned against the rail again, so at least he was more eye level with her.

"He did?"

"300 bucks." She said with a small smile.

"Better than five."

"Sure right." She put her head on his chest. "Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and responded.

"Yeah. I guess so. Seeing Tony was a bit shocking. And finding out that he doesn't even know where my nephew is, its sickening to think about. Did I remember to say thank you? Because if not, I am gracious." He said on a chuckle.

"I know you are. Now kiss me." He happily did. It didn't get too deep because they were at a hospital, and they needed to get back to Tony.

The next day his mother was released and a couple days after that, Tony left. He paid his half, and Puck watched as he walked out on them for the second time. Since the doctor recommended her to a rehab, his next goal was to convince her to actually take it. He stayed with her those days, and because of that, Mercedes was hardly around. He spoke to her daily, but didn't get to see her as much as he'd like to.

"Puck. Thanks." His mother said as he served her dinner.

"Yeah." Was his reply.

"I'm sorry."

"If you're really sorry, you'd check into rehab." He said setting his own plate.

"I can't do that. I'm scared."

"If you can't find the strength too, then you're weaker than I thought." He said stabbing into his peas. Not another word was uttered between them before Puck thought it was a good time to go back to his grandmother's house.

She didn't check into rehab, but there was only so much he could do.

He had to thank Mercedes for everything she's done. He wanted to plan something big for her before she went back to school. Plus, he missed his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_.

He wouldn't ever be tired of that word… at least not till they were ready to get married. She wouldn't be his girlfriend forever, but for now it would suffice.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that took so long! I hope you guys didn't lose faith in my just yet.  
BTW, happy halloween :)**


	12. Three little words

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

* * *

Puck rolled over and checked his phone that was on the bedside table. He had a missed call from Tony. Deciding it was too early to deal with his crap, he sat up in his bed and rubbed a hefty hand over his face. He finally stood and adjusted his sweatpants so it was sitting straight. Making his way to the bathroom he heard his phone ring again. He walked over to check who it was and it was Tony.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Um, I'm sorry. For being such a loser." Tony said on the other line, getting straight to the point.

"Is that all?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

_Click._

Puck really didn't have time for anyone's crap right now. He needed to not associate himself with them anymore. Admittedly, the thought broke his heart, but his mom won't change. His brother is a sad excuse for… well, anything, and he just wanted to move on. After he hung up on Tony, he walked back to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Puck ate breakfast, and kissed his grandmother on the forehead before walking over to Mercedes' house. His heart was pounding, as it had been since the day he realized he was in love with her. He walked up to the screen door and peeped inside. It was quiet so he let himself in, and thats when he heard singing coming from upstairs. Mercedes' singing.

He leaned against her door frame once he reached her room, with a slight amused smiled gracing his lips. She was in booty shorts, her hair in a messy bun, and she was singing into her hairbrush. Puck chuckled softly as he crossed his arms and brought in his lips. Her back was facing him, and he enjoyed the view, licking his lips every now and again thinking how much he wanted Mercedes, and naming all the things he would do to finally have that honor of showing her his love. His list included, but not limited to: doing never ending suicide drills, crying in front of Megan Fox, being her slave-the type of slave, would be her choice. His thoughts were interrupted as she belted the last note of "Titanium" accompanied by a cute little shimmy that made Puck swallow hard. When she was done with that note, he clapped and she jumped.

"Brava." He said, walking into her room. She turned to face him with her hand over her heart.

"Puckerman! How long have you been standing there?" He walked up to her with a cocky smirk.

"Long enough to see that sexy little body roll." He said, circling her with his arms. She looked down and feigned annoyance. "Oh don't be like that." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Don't you knock?" She scowled at him, and he chuckled. She was embarrassed, and he could see the faint red in her cheeks.

"Nope." He said, unashamed.

"So rude." She said, her arms were resting on her sides, and Puck gently grabbed her face to kiss her on the lips. Her mouth tasted like pancakes, and he widened his eyes pulling away from the kiss. He was pleased when he saw the frustrated look that was on her face from his actions.

"You holding out on me, hot mama?" He asked and she quirked her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"You taste like pancakes." He pointed out, and she shrugged.

"My mom made some before she left this morning."

"And you didn't save me any?" He pouted, and she cupped his cheek.

"Aw, my poor baby." She teased, and he felt his heart warm. He wouldn't give her up for the world.

"Now you know you gotta make me more." He said matter-of-factly as he smiled goofily at her.

"Actually, we have some in the micro-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Puck picked her up so that her legs were straddling him and he ran with her downstairs to get said pancakes. She was giggling like a crazy person, and he put her down on the counter. He was smiling at her as he turned to retrieve his pancakes. His back was facing her as he was putting his food on a separate plate so he could heat them up when he felt something, or rather _someone_, pinch his ass. He looked behind him to see a shy Mercedes with her hands behind her back, looking at him innocently.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile on his lips, and she shrugged.

"Dunno what you're talking about." He rose an eyebrow at her, tending back to his food. When he started the microwave, he felt her run her fingers up his back under his shirt, and it was turning him on a bit, a lot of bit actually. The light scratching she was doing on his back was completely addicting. He felt her press her front against his back as her hands made its soft journey to his front. Her fingers running over his abs.

"Me-Mercedes." He said. Her touch was driving him wild, and he was now bracing himself over the counter. No other girl has ever made him weak like that, and here she was with her light touches making him cave to her.

"Hmm?" She responded. And that was it, he couldn't take it anymore, he turned around and kissed her, ignoring the beeping of the microwave. She was lightly scratching his back again as he lifted her up to bring her onto the counter again so he didn't have to bend so low. Once there she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer. He broke the kiss to make his journey down her neck and shoulder, then making its way back up. His hands were roaming her sides, thighs, and back. He wanted to feel her beasts, but he didn't want to push his luck. Her hands were leaving soft touches everywhere, and when one finally rested on the back of his neck to tug at the slightly growing hairs of his mohawk, he knew he'd do anything it would take to have more. He grabbed the back of her head with one strong hand, her falling bun scrunched in his palm and fingers while the other one moved under her shirt to touch her over the bra. He'd take it one step at a time. Something alerted him to stop. He didn't want to, but he had to, this was Mercedes and she deserved more. Reluctantly he pulled away, and the little follow she did with her face was hot as hell.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" He said, bringing his lucky hand out from under her shirt, as she did hers.

"Kissing you." She said so innocently, and he knew it wasn't an act.

"I'm sorry baby, but you were doing more than that. You were driving me insane over here. If we don't stop, I'd have to take you back upstairs." He said, resting his forehead on hers, as realization hit her face.

"Oh sorry." She said, and he laughed.

"Don't be." He answered, moving the hair from her face and kissing her lips as lightly as he could muster without losing it again. He pulled away and tended to his pancakes again. He grabbed the syrup from the refrigerator and walked over to the table with Mercedes following him.

"So what were you gonna do today?" She asked and he looked at her. She was so hot right now. Her lips were kiss swollen, and her hair was disheveled. Honestly, it look like she just had sex, and the fact that she was oblivious to any of this, with the innocent look on her face, and the lightness of her tone, it turned him on even more. He chuckled and reached out a hand to fix her hair, so it was less distracting.

"Well, I don't know. I don't have anything to do, and its kind of ugly weather to be cleaning pools, so I'm not booked." He shrugged as he continued to fix her hair.

"Oh, wanna go shopping?" She asked and he grimaced. Both at the question, and the fact that her hair still had that post sex look. He dropped his arm and went to eating his food.

"Um, honestly? Not really, but if we get to hang out, I guess thats fine." He answered honestly, and she chuckled.

"Wow, you really do like me." She teased and he gave her a fat smile.

"'Tis is true." He said triumphantly before going back to his pancakes. He looked back at her smiling face, and he felt complete.

* * *

Puck held Mercedes' hand as they made it from one dreadful store to another. She didn't buy much, and that was the worse part! Spending longer-than-necessary time in the shops and she ended up only buying a thing or two, sometimes, she walked out empty handed. But every time she looked back at him with a smile, or asked his opinion on something, it made it all worth the while. He was turning into something similar to soft, then a thought occurred to him.

"You know I'm not Kurt." He rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend when she held up a dress that had some kind of ruffly end that he personally didn't like, but she said was cute.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said putting it back, and to his relief they walked out of the store. He was holding her bags in one hand and her hand in his other one.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?" He blurted, "Plus I know we have kind of a lot to talk about." He said, making patterns with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"I'd love that." She said looking up at him.

"Good." He smirked at her, and when he looked forward, his smirk disappeared. Artie was wheeling toward them. He guessed Mercedes saw him, too, because her felt her stiffen.

Great." She muttered. Artie was looking at them with his arms crossed. If looks could kill, Puck would've been dead. The only reason he refrained from doing anything to this kid was because Mercedes loved him for some reason, but if he continued to act like a punk, Puck couldn't guarantee that Mercedes' love for him would save him.

They continued walking toward his direction, and when they were close enough, he wheeled himself in front of Mercedes, forcing them to stop.

"Mercedes." He nodded at her, and Puck squeezed her hand. He didn't like four eyes, not one bit. "Punk." He nodded at Puck, and Puck was taken aback at the name.

"What do you want, Artie?" Mercedes said, squeezing Puck's hand to hold him back.

"Nothing, so you guys are a thing now? Awesome." He said sarcastically. Puck really wanted to punch him in the face. All that crap he was telling Mercedes about needing to talk to Artie and make things right left his brain.

"Yeah, actually, we are. You got a problem, Abrams?" Puck watched as Artie's eyes widened, and Puck realized that was the first time he actually spoke to the kid.

"You act like I wasn't bound to talk to you sometimes soon. Talk _to_ _me_ the way you want, look _at_ _me_ the way you want, but I am sick of you talking to Mercedes like this, and I'm sick of you talking _about_ me like I'm not here." Puck said, stepping closer to Artie, but Mercedes was held him back.

"C'mon Mercedes, we don't have time for this." He said, gently pulling Mercedes toward him so he could put his arm around her shoulders as they walked away from Artie.

Once they made it to the car, Mercedes started to cry. He looked over at her when he heard her sniffling. He reached out to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said, and she shook her head, leaning into his touch.

"No, I just, I don't know where I went wrong as a friend." She said, looking into his eyes, and he nearly broke.

"You didn't go wrong, Artie is just being an asshole right now. Maybe he thinks this is the way he can protect you. Maybe he thinks if he's a big enough asshole at the idea of us, that you'll open your eyes and you'll see what he does." He said sadly.

"Hey." Mercedes said, catching up on his mood. "You're a great boyfriend. This isn't your fault. This is his! He's so narrow-minded." Puck nodded at bit, not believing her, and she sighed.

"When are you gonna see yourself through _my_ eyes?" She asked, caressing his cheek, he looked at her and smiled.

"As soon as I truly believe that you're completely mine." He answered honestly. He couldn't believe how much he's lucked out with her. He watched as she looked down with a shy smile, and he gently caressed her soft cheek once with the back of his hand before he drove back to her house.

* * *

Puck was nervous. This was actually happening right now. He was going to take Mercedes out for dinner. He just hoped it would go alright. They had a lot to talk about. Sure they were together now, but they still had so much years of "asshole" build up, that it was about time he sat down with her and really apologized. He threw on a tight long sleeved charcoal gray shirt and jeans. His mohawk was cut close to his head and he was looking pretty slick. He slapped on some cologne and made his way to Mercedes' house. He knocked on the door and was pleased to see Momma Jones standing there.

"Hello, momma Jones." He said charmingly as she invited him in, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't you look handsome?" She asked as she held him away at arm's length, admiring the young man he'd become. "Mercedes should be down soon!" She said as she grabbed her camera. Just then he heard her coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw her. She was in a cute dress. It was a deep purple color that looked great against her skin, with gold flats that matched the purple perfectly. Her hair was curled and pinned up on one side. He had a flash back to her on Valentine's day last year when she went with Artie. If he was slack jawed then, it didn't have anything on the face he had on now. Not even during her prom did he experience the same leap in his chest like it did now. Puck looked at her face and he literally felt like his breath had evaporated in his lungs: She literally took his breath away.

He walked over to the last step and grabbed her hand. After she kissed her mother goodbye, and of course some pictures, they set off to their date.

He had to constantly wipe his hands on his jeans as he drove. He was about to wipe them again when she grabbed his hand.

"Whats the matter, babe?" She asked and he grabbed her hand back, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm just nervous." He admitted then slammed his mouth shut. _What a girl _he thought about himself. He looked at her when she chuckled.

"Me, too." She answered, as she brought the back of his hand up to her lips to kiss it. He couldn't help but look at her like she was the only girl in the world, because honestly? She was. He literally only saw her. When she was done, he rose their joined hands again to rub her cheek with the back of his hand. She looked so relaxed.

"I feel like you're lying." He teased and she gave him a playful side eye.

"Well, I'm not." She said to him and he chuckled as he parked the car and helped her out.

"Nice." She said as she got out. It was a nice little restaurant with dim lighting. At least it wasn't Breadstix. Puck smirked at her comment.

"Glad you like it." He said, looping her arm through his.

They went to the hostess stand and was seated right away, once they were settled and ordered their drinks, Puck couldn't help but stare at Mercedes. He always did, but this was their first official date, and nothing was going to stop him from taking in this moment. She was reading her menu intently, and the way her lips slightly parted had Puck thinking of their make out session earlier that day. He was watching the way her hair fell and the way her hand pushed back her hair on one side. He was so mesmerized in the way she moved that he was a bit startled when she spoke up.

"I don't know what I want." She said, looking up at him. He quickly tried to brush off his moment of bewilderment at her sudden statement, but it was too late, she already saw him.

"What were you doing?" She asked with a mischievous grin. "Were you staring at me?" She teased and it took everything in him not to kiss her now.

"And if I was?" He said once he recovered, and he watched as she ducked her head.

"Was there something on my face?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You mean besides beauty?" He blurted.

"Oh, stop." She said, reaching over the table to grab his hand, which he moved closer to her. Once their hands made contact, he laced their fingers together. He so wanted to blurt out the three little words thats been on his mind a lot lately, but he didn't want to scare her off. It didn't seem so soon though, they knew each other for almost their whole lives, it would be acceptable to say, right?

"Mm, nah." He said as he smiled at her. Without unhooking their fingers he opened the menu. A few minutes later the waitress came with their drinks and asked them what they wanted. While they ordered, they let go of each other's hand. After she was gone, he looked at Mercedes who was already smiling at him.

"What?" He asked, a bit thrown off by the look on her face.

"Nothing." She said, but she looked thoughtful. He gave her a look that said 'Stop trippin' and she sighed thn tried again.

"I'm just thinking about how far we've come." She said, and he nodded. Thats partly why he wanted to take her out tonight.

"I know what you mean. Mercedes," He said, reaching for her hand again, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted a lot of the time. I was an asshole to you and we always did this tango that I'm not proud of." He said, slightly hanging his head.

"I already forgave you, but I have to know…. why?" She looked at him with earnest eyes, and he sighed.

"I was trying to deny my feelings for you. Over time, it turned into something unbearable. I started thinking about you more than I would about anything else. I would hear you sing and completely evaporate. I was trying to stay away, because honestly, you deserve more than me." He answered honestly. He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked up at her slightly watered eyes.

"I knew you had some issues, Puckerman, but so did I. The way I acted a lot of the time didn't help anything. And I can't deny the man you are today. You are so kind, and mature, and I can't find another man suitable for me, than you." She said, and his heart soared. It meant so much to him for her to say that.

"Really?" He needed this to be true. If she thought he was of worth, then he must be.

"Yes I do." She said. The food arrived a few moments later and they started eating. It was an italian restaurant and the food tasted amazing.

"Mmm." He heard Mercedes say after she took a bite of her food and he looked at her.

"I want to try." He said as he widened his mouth so she could feed him. She giggled at his actions and gave him a piece of her chicken parmesan. "Wow." He said.

"I know!" She replied, grabbing another fork full of pasta.

"I was also concerned about you. I didn't want you to get involved with me because I always manage to screw things up. And, I wasn't sure if you were attracted to me." He admitted as he looked down at his own food. Thinking back to all those times he'd try to swoon her and it didn't work. He felt her touch his hand again and he gripped it.

"Noah, I am _extremely_ attracted to you." She said with a smile, "And if you keep looking to screw things up, then that might just happen. But I have more faith in you than that, in us." She said. There were a lot of insecurities between the both of them. He was secure in the fact that he loves her, but honestly, everything else was up in the air. They still had a long way to go.

"Thanks Mercedes. We have a long way to go, though. The two of us." He watched as her face fell a bit.

"I know." She muttered, and he reached over to caress her face. "But I'm willing to work through it because I have faith in us, too." He admitted and smiled when she lightly kissed his palm.

"Okay." She said with a smile. Puck felt better after their talk. This was the first time they talked about their feelings without it resulting in a fight. Honestly, for a while there, fighting and arguing with her was all he knew. He'd see her and he'd automatically become defensive. Or he'd try to talk to her and her guard would be up, causing the both of them to have swifts mouths. He was glad it wasn't like that anymore, but he's not stupid, he knew things never changed overnight. For now though, he was enjoying this new relationship with Mercedes.

* * *

After they were done eating, they went walking along the lake. The water was so nice and calm, and the way the moon was reflecting off the water made the mood even more romantic. He felt her making patterns on the back of his hand with her thumb and he pulled her in so that his arm was over her shoulders. They didn't say much aside from a few memories seeping through their minds. One memory came up when they went almost skinny dipping at the beach in New York all those years ago. Puck looked forward as he remembered that. The night they went swimming was a pretty bright night actually. The moon was almost full but he convinced Mercedes he couldn't see anything, even though he could a little bit. He still remembers the matching pink undies that she swam in. That was probably one of the most carefree nights he'd ever had. He remembered the blush that graced his face as she was taking off her shirt, and he, his. They didn't do anything but swim, obviously, and he remembers those curves. He loved what he saw then, and now that she was grown, he was pretty excited to see them now.

"You do know I was checking you out, right?" He asked as he peeked down at her. She hit him on the stomach and he grabbed it in pain. He huffed out a laugh, but he wasn't mad because he doesn't blame her for hitting him.

"You told me you couldn't see anything!" She exclaimed as she shelved her face in his chest. He didn't know if he could love her more in that moment. Her bashfulness was really adorable.

"What? I tried not to look, but I couldn't help it!" He said as he rubbed her side. "So hot." He reminisced, and she giggled nervously.

"I was checking you out, too." She said as she looked up at him through her lashes. He smirked proudly as they walked along the water. He'd been wanting to tell her he loved her, that she meant more to him than anything in the world, but the words were stuck in his throat. She rested her head against his shoulder and he just didn't want to let her go.

After giving her a kiss on her temple, they made their way to the car where they made out like the teenagers they were. They were in the back seat with Puck half laying on Mercedes. Her leg was hitched around his waist, and his fingers were in her hair. He couldn't get enough of Mercedes' lips and shoulders. She was an amazing girl. He wanted to take it further and when she adjusted her hips to get more comfortable, Puck couldn't help but noticed he was lined up with her opening. Seriously he could feel the heat through the thin leggings so wore and he moaned as he sucked her neck. Her hands were lightly raking his back and he couldn't help the involuntary thrust he did. When he did he heard her moan and pull him in closer. It shocked him and made him even more horny all at once.

"Mercedes.." He mumbled against her skin, and she responded with a hum. He pulled his face away from her as he looked from her kissed-swollen lips then back to her eyes. "I have to tell you something." He said. He couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Yes?" She said, her eyes half glazed over, and the rhythm of her hips were starting to pick up, making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Baby, hold on." He said, gripping her shoulders. He realized that wouldn't do anything, but he needed to grab onto something.

"Okay." She said, slowly stopping.

"Mercedes, I love you." He said looking in her eyes. He watched as they widened then went back to their normal size, a small, content smile formed on the lips he loved so much. She pulled him in for another breathtaking kiss, and she started moving under him again. After a few moments of moans, grunts, and grinding, he somehow had a coherent thought and knew if they didn't stop, he'd take her virginity because Puck was becoming hard to the point where he was throbbing and shaking, but stopped anyway. He had more respect for her than taking her away on the back seat of his car in the middle of a parking lot.

"Mercedes, you feel amazing, and if we don't stop, I'm going to take you right here, right now." He said looking at her seriously. She nodded as she stilled her hips. He had a moment of relief when she did because he wouldn't be the one to really stop. If she continued, he probably would've, too. After his heart stilled, and one more kiss to her lips he reluctantly pulled himself off of her. He got out of the car and adjusted his pants so his member wasn't showing too much. Thats when he noticed the windows were fogged. If anyone told him he'd be making out with Mercedes Jones in the back seat of his car while the windows fogged three months ago, he probably wouldn't have believed them, he'd hope, but he wouldn't believe them. But he was there with her and the chill of the night proved this was all real. He helped her up and walked her to her car door.

"My lady." He said, opening the door for her. She looked at him lovingly before she ducked into his car. Puck quickly shut the door and ran on his side. They were quiet for a few moments as he drove before she grabbed his hand in both of hers.

"I love you, too." Mercedes said, and Puck quickly looked over at her. She laughed at his expression.

"You act like thats such a shock." She giggled and he chuckled.

"I am. I'm trying to figure out how I got so lucky." He said bringing up her hands to kiss. If this was a dream, he never want to wake up again.

* * *

**A/N FLUFF FOR YOU, AND YOU AND YOU! AND YOU, TOO. Thanks guys for still reading this even if I've been seriously slacking on the updates**


End file.
